Finding the Way Home
by horrorphile
Summary: Carol and Morgan Jones team up to rescue those trapped in the snare of Terminus. The story will continue as the remnants of the group struggle to make it to DC. Eventual Caryl because I can't seem to write them apart for very long.
1. Chapter 1

**This story has much in common with another I wrote "Different School Together' which was my first Carol-Morgan story. I wrote that knowing that I would put Carol and Daryl back together, but the outcome is open on this one for me. I like the Carol and Morgan dynamic. I think they make a great team and I am in no hurry to break them up. I am not saying that Carol and Daryl will never get back together in this story. **

Trusting

Carol with Judith waited in the woods outside Terminus while Tyreese checked out the place labelled as a sanctuary. She was tired and wanted a safe place for Judith. The autumn leaves were dry enough so that she could hear walkers coming toward them, but this was no place for a baby to be. Carol had stationed herself behind a large tree so that she was shielded from view in that direction. She heard a slight rustling sound that signaled her that something was moving out there. Judith was asleep and she pulled her knife out. Tyreese was not exactly a stealth warrior and she knew it wasn't him moving her way. She shifted Judith between her and the tree and prepared herself for yet another battle. One she would have to win to keep this child alive.

Carol raised her knife higher in the air. She listened as the noise moved toward them ever closer and seeming to slow as it approached them. One more step and the enemy would be in view. She saw the outline of a man move past the tree and sliced her knife toward his neck.

The man was quick enough to move his arm to deflect her blow and she stepped back quickly. He was a Black man about her age. He held his hand up in a warning way, "Don't mean no harm to you. I saw the signs for Terminus and decided to look the place over. If I wanted to hurt you I would have already." His voice was rusty as if he had not talked to anyone in a while. He looked as tired and worn out as she felt and Carol knew instinctively that she could trust this man.

She lowered her weapon and the man glanced behind her, "My God, you have a baby out here. I have been watching Terminus for some time and I think it's a trap. There are snipers on the roof and you have to be careful or the guards along the fence will snap you up. I just saw a big guy get caught a few minutes ago."

Carol froze, "What did he look like, the man who got caught?"

"Big Black man, wore a wood hat. My name is Morgan, Morgan Jones." He dropped all his weapons and held out his empty hand and Carol shook his hand. "Is that the man you were with?"

Carol nodded her head, too tired to lie and pretend that she was part of a large group. Morgan looked at her and the baby. He had gradually came back to his right mind. He was used to being alone and it would be safer to travel without a woman and a baby, but they needed him. _Maybe he needed them too._

He looked at the quickly sinking sun. "Let's get somewhere safer than this place for the night, I'll tell you what I saw and you can make your own decision. I have a vehicle hidden back there and I think we should get a few miles away before dark. You can go with me or you can stay here. I won't hurt you, but I want to get out of here now. Will you come with me?"

Carol knew Tyreese should have been back way before this. He had been gone for over an hour and he had promised to be only take a quick look. She had Judith to protect and she nodded. "My name is Carol and this is Judith".

Morgan remembered Rick telling him that his baby girl was named Judith but there wasn't time to talk about that now. He picked up all the bags and let Carol carry Judith. He was glad to note that Carol could walk silently through the woods. They soon found his truck and they headed off in a different direction that Carol had approached Terminus. Carol relaxed against the truck seat and watched Morgan. He watched the road ahead, behind and on all sides. He drove for several miles and then they began watching together for a place to stay. They chose a small house up a side road. Morgan told her to stay in the truck and he would check the house out by himself. She slid over to the driver's seat and saw that he had left the keys in the ignition. He went in a side door and soon opened the front door with a smile on his face. The place was empty of walkers and she and Judith were soon inside. Morgan had an electric drill and several sheets of plywood in the truck. Together they covered the large windows of the house in minutes. He had water and food in the truck and then he moved the truck behind the house. There was propane left in the tank and he hustled down to the creek and brought up water to wash and flush the commode.

Carol prepared some food that she had found in the pantry over the stove and heated some water to bathe Judith in. Morgan moved heavy furniture across the doors and they were safe inside and Carol hoped that she had made the right choice because they were at his mercy. Morgan took some of the hot water to wash his hands and they sat down together and ate.

Morgan had lit the space heater and it warmed the small house quickly. There were two bedrooms, a small bath, and a tiny kitchen and a more comfortably sized living room. He found an oil lamp and as the day crashed around them the house had enough light so that they could see each other.

Morgan began, "My name is Morgan and when this started I was married and had a son named Duane. We were trying to get to Atlanta when my wife was bitten. I just stayed in that little town and eventually my son was bitten also. I lost my mind with loneliness. About six months a group came by and I joined them. We lived about two hours from here and they took care of me when I first joined them. Good people. They all caught the flu and I went to look for some medicine. I got caught in a herd and didn't get back as soon as I wanted. They all died of the flu. I was left all alone again. I buried them and then just took off. I saw the signs for Terminus and headed this way."

Carol sighed and then told her story. Morgan should know her story, all of it. He kept moving closer to her because her voice became more and more faint and he seemed to understand that she needed to have someone close to her. He held her hand as she said what she had had to do to Lizzie. She finished her story in the tears that had threatened to erupt all through the story.

Morgan kept hold of her hand. It wasn't soft and tender like his wife's hand had been. Carol's hand were calloused from hard work but the fingers were long and slender. She was a beautiful woman with startling blue eyes and silver hair. In her early forties he thought, close to his age. She pulled her hand away to wipe away the tears and he pulled himself back from her.

"Terminus is a trap. The snipers aren't out there to knock back the walkers. They are to make sure that no one gets in except through that open front door. They took your friend in from a locked gate. I saw a railway car and several brick buildings. I couldn't see anything inside. It won't be easy to get inside."

Carol was worried about Tyreese. "I wish we had tried to go after Tyreese. He is a good man."

"They would be on high alert after they found Tyreese out beyond the walls. Probably send patrols out to look. My first priority is keeping you and that baby safe. I know Rick Grimes and that is his baby, right?" Morgan had been adding things up in his head. His old friend Rick had taken part of his gun stash to protect a prison. Carol had mentioned that she had been banished from a prison.

Carol remembered Carl telling her about his trip back home with his dad and Michonne to get weapons. He had spoken of a man named Morgan who had taken care of Rick after he came out of his coma. Carl had said that the man had lost his mind and wouldn't leave the town his wife and son had died in. She nodded, "Lori died giving birth to Judith. Tyreese and the girls rescued her after the prison fell. I found them following the tracks. Do you think that other survivors might be following the tracks?"

Morgan nodded. "That makes sense to me. I heard it on the radio and there were signs along the roads. Winter is coming and that makes the need to find shelter even more pressing."

"We need to write something on those signs so people won't get caught in that trap, but first we need to get in there and check it out."

"Carol, we can go back in the morning but you'll stay with the truck. You and Jude should stay here but I don't like leaving you here either. I'll scout tomorrow and we'll gather what we might need. I have a couple of rifles and quite a bit of ammo. Can you shoot a rifle?"

Carol nodded, "Yes, I have a pistol but it's almost out of ammo."

Morgan opened up his bag and rummaged through until he found a pistol and a box of shells. "Here take this, not much of a kick and these shells have some stopping power." He handed them to Carol. "Now, go to bed and get some rest. I am going to sleep myself. Tomorrow we will need all the energy we can get."

Carol had found some blankets still in their plastic wraps and the couch made a comfortable bed. Morgan had taken a blanket and a large plastic bin from the pantry and made a bed for Judith. He put that beside of the couch. Judith needed to stretch and play a bit so they put a blanket down on the floor and let Judith scramble around. Carol had to smile at Judith's fascination with Morgan. She patted his cheeks and he kissed her hands. He also romped with her and soon tired her out. She crawled back to Carol and cuddled close before she went to sleep.

Morgan had sat down at the table and watched Carol hold Judith and the way the baby relaxed in her arms. He vowed to himself that he would put them first. He would do everything he could to save others from going to Terminus and to rescue Tyreese but protecting Carol and Judith came first.

Carol kicked off her boots and socks and went to sleep. Morgan dragged a mattress off of a twin bed into the living room and took the last blanket. He turned the lamp off and clicked on a solar night light that he had brought with him. It gave enough illumination to make a good night light. He turned so that he could see Carol and the box that the Judith slept in. He closed his eyes and hoped that tonight he would not have any bad dreams.

Carol woke up in the night. Morgan and Judith were sleeping and she prayed that Tyreese would be found today. Morgan needed her to help but he was putting Judith first and she put her hand out and touched the child. Judith must be kept safe.

Morgan woke up and glanced at his watch. He eased out of bed and went outside to look around. It was very still outside and he let the cool air wake him up completely while he thought of ways to make this come out right. Nothing came to mind but he did decide to make a few gasoline bombs this morning. A diversion might be necessary today. He found some gasoline in the small shed and there had been some empty wine bottles in the kitchen.

Carol was up feeding Judith by the time he got back. Judith won his heart by holding her arms up for him to take her. Morgan smiled at both of them and said, "I'll finish feeding her if you'll make breakfast."

Carol handed him the spoon and the hand towel she had found a kitchen cabinet. "She spits it out when she is done. You have been warned". She had water boiling for oatmeal. Judith was kicking and bobbing around and Morgan was laughing at her antics and trying to feed her. He was getting more on him than in Judith, but they both seemed to be having a good time.

After breakfast they packed everything up. Morgan had taken the empty wine bottles out and put gasoline in them. He had cut up a couple of towels to use as fuses. It was barely light when they started and Morgan drove slowly. He parked farther away today and backed the truck into the forest. Judith was asleep and Carol got out and Morgan carried the weapons. They went toward Terminus quietly. Morgan held his hand up, "Let me go scout around, I'll be back in fifteen minutes, if I am not go to the truck and go back to the house. I'll walk back there." He handed her his watch and took off stealthily through the woods.

Morgan was back in ten minutes. "There is a guard at the fence but he's hiding. I need to go all the way around and check the sides out. I want you to take the truck back to the house and wait for me there. There are more snipers on the roof and it is too dangerous for the baby. I'll pack this stuff in and get in one of the trees to watch. I need all the information I can get." He walked her back to the truck and held the door open for her to slide in.

Carol put Judith in truck and Morgan put his hand on her arm. She stopped and turned toward him. He gave her a quick warm kiss and said, "I'll be there, trust me".

Carol drove out of the woods carefully and headed back to the house. Morgan had surprised her by the kiss and she surprised herself by not being frightened by it. Morgan would never demand what she didn't want to give. She hoped it was not a goodbye kiss, because he was going to try something reckless.

Carol had gone less than a half mile when she saw a forlorn blond girl walking down the road. She recognized Beth Greene and she stopped the truck and let her in. Beth looked half wild and filthy. Carol gave her some water and Beth told her story in between gulps and sobs. Beth and Daryl had left the prison together and spent several days wandering around. They had found a house and were staying there when Beth had been kidnapped out of there by a man dressed in a priest's collar. He seemed to think that he was saving Beth from Daryl and she began to realize that he was insane. She had pretended to be sleepy and had managed to escape. She had been out here for two days by herself.

Carol got back to the house and cleaned Beth up. She was dehydrated and exhausted and soon fell asleep on the couch. Carol hid the truck behind the house and began to boil water for drinking. Carol found some clothes in one of the bedrooms and she washed them out and put next to the heater to dry. Judith played on the floor on her blanket and wondered if Morgan would ever come back.

Beth woke up and changed her clothes. She was more coherent now and she talked about getting drunk with Daryl on moonshine and how he had ridden her piggyback when she hurt her ankle. Carol tried to imagine the Daryl she knew and the Daryl that Beth had traveled with and they didn't seem like the same person. Beth was behaving like a teenager with a crush and it sounded a lot like Daryl had been reliving some boyhood fantasy of his own.

Carol was past thinking Daryl was hers. He had spent two years being her friend and not crossing the line into more. Some part of her had believed that Daryl would come after her when she was banished. That he would not leave her to die out there alone and finally she had come back for the girls only to find the prison in ruins. The last sparks of her love for him sparked out in the torrent of Beth's words. Daryl wouldn't go against anything Rick decreed and Rick had sentenced her to banishment knowing that she would soon die out her all alone. Rick decreed and Daryl had agreed. He was her judge, jury, and executioner too.

Carol had no more room in her heart for sorrow over Daryl falling for Beth. She had learned to accept a good deal of pain in her life and she could bear this too. Carol pushed the pain back to a manageable level and focused on waiting for Morgan. Together they could rescue Tyreese and maybe others in that place. She was glad when she heard his steps on the front porch and his voice calling, "Don't shoot, it me, Morgan".

AN

**I love Carol and I refuse to write an easy path for Carol and Daryl to reunite. Carol is going to turn to Morgan at least for a while and maybe forever. **

.


	2. Preparing

**Disclaimer: TWD owns all rights to the stories and characters. I am just borrowing them so that the characters aren't in limbo for these long months**.

Preparing

Morgan was too wound up by what he had seen at Terminus to take much notice of the girl that Carol introduced as Beth. Carol got him a glass of water and a plate of some mac and cheese that she had made from a package she had found in the pantry. Morgan washed his hands and sat down to eat. Carol sat down across from him and asked, "What did you find out, Morgan?"

Morgan looked at the two women and the baby and thought that they should all just get in the truck and start driving as far away from this place as they could go. He looked at Carol's worried face and knew that she wouldn't run. She had no run in her. And there was the boy to think about. Rick's son and the baby's brother. "Great mac and cheese, just like Momma used to make".

Carol's serious face transformed into a grin and his heart skipped a bit. He knew he would never be able to resist that grin even if it killed him and considering the circumstances it very well might. "Did your Momma serve two year old stale packaged mac and cheese to her son?" Carol recognized a feint when she heard it but she played it with him.

"You and Momma make it taste like the finest cuisine". Morgan smiled back at her. Maybe they could just sit and smile at each other and no one had to go out and be a damn hero.

Carol asked again, "What did you find out?"

Morgan finished his mac and cheese and drank his glass of water. He saw that Carol had boiled water so that they would have plenty in reserve when they took off. She was a preparer, someone who thought ahead and then acted on it. Someone good to be with in this world.

Finally, he answered, "I went back to the fence after you left in the truck. I stayed back in the woods because there are cameras at certain places on the fences. I climbed a big tree so that I could high enough to get a visual on what is going on in there."

"I heard rifle fire and the sound kept coming closer and closer to where I was sitting in the tree. The snipers were shooting at something but not hitting it. Then I saw people in the area of Terminus in front of me."

"Four people were forced to throw down their weapons and go into an old railway car. Rick Grimes, a man who had carried a crossbow, a woman who had carried a katana, and Carl Grimes. They locked them in and I don't think anything good is going to happen to them."

Beth said, "They have Daryl and Michonne too."

Carol turned away. She saw their faces before her. Rick as he had been when he met them that day at the quarry and Rick as he left her at the housing development. Carl as the little boy who played with Sophia at the quarry and the boy who loved his sister enough to do almost anything. Michonne who had been there when she found out that Lori was dead and the smiling Michonne that brought Carl comic books and chewing gum. Daryl the roughhewn guy who everyone but her had been a little afraid of and the slightly preening rock star Daryl who still had problems living with the love. Those four people were in a boxcar and she remembered watching a documentary about the Holocaust and watching the trains pull into concentration camps.

"We have to get them out now. We wait too long and they'll move them inside or somewhere else." Carol was decisive and Morgan admired her again. Beth could watch Judith while they were off saving the world. One of them would have to cause a diversion while the other got over the fence and into the boxcar. Piece of cake, really.

Morgan found a pencil in the everything drawer in the kitchen and he drew Terminus on the living room wall. He labelled the buildings, marked sniper's positions, and drew a box for the location of the boxcar. He added the fence last and showed camera positions. "We need to create something over here that attracts their attention and then one of us sneaks down here and kills the guard and releases those people inside. Everyone runs for the fence and we rendezvous here and hoof it back here through the woods. I came back that way just now and that is the way we will go back."

Carol looked at the map. "Do you have bolt cutters? We need to cut holes in those fences. It will take too long to climb the fence. They are probably hungry and thirsty. We need to carry lots of water and some food too. What would shake them up enough so that they would rush toward that?

Morgan had been thinking about that for hours, "They have their fuel storage right here" and he put an x over a spot that was on the side opposite of the railway car. "I think I can blow that up and that will attract their attention. We need to go in before it gets too dark. I will ignite the fuel and then I am going to move through this section. It' a little out of the way and I think they are keeping people in there from the looks of things. I'll try to release anyone l find. You are going to get the boxcar children out and run for the fence. Take your people out and I'll meet you at our new place. "

Beth was curious about Morgan. "Where did you learn all this stuff?" She waved at the drawing on the wall.

Morgan shrugged his shoulders, "I was an army ranger when I was younger. I thought that part of my life was over years ago, but it is like riding a bike. You don't forget."

Carol nodded, "You found us a new place closer to Terminus?" She began to pack everything up quickly and efficiently.

Morgan nodded, "It's pretty close, but it is very secluded. I think some prepper had it. It doesn't look like anyone has been there. Even has a few supplies."

Beth gathered Judith's things and Morgan and Carol took down the plywood covers and packed them in the truck. Once everything was stowed away Morgan drove them to the next hideout. He drove along a bumpy narrow road and then turned made a sharp left through an overgrown meadow. "Good thing we haven't had any rain for a while".

The new place blended into the pine forest on the other side of the meadow. It was one large room with a kitchen area and an outhouse. There was a cistern and a well however. There was a small propane tank and oil lamps. It was dusty but dry inside. Morgan held Judith while the two women made a quick but thorough sweep of the place. There was a table and a two bunk beds along the wall. There were bars over the windows and the door was steel. They all sat a bit and watched Judith play on her blanket. The late afternoon sun warmed the room and Judith crawled to Carol. She was getting tired and wanted the comfort that Carol had brought her the last few days. Carol hugged her close and rocked her a bit. She wanted to stay here to protect Judith but Judith needed her father and brother. Judith went to sleep in Carol's arms and Beth took her and put her in the plastic bin with her blanket.

Morgan went through the plan again with everyone. Beth was to stay here and be prepared to move when they came back. They lit the stove and she was to boil water and put it in the containers that they had. She should have something to feed them too. Beth nodded.

Morgan and Carol were going to move through the woods to Terminus. They were going to see if they could cut the fence but if there were too many cameras or people then Carol would go over the fence when she heard the explosion of the stored fuel. If she never heard it then she was to go back to this house and wait with Beth until for a day or two. Then they would leave in the truck.

Morgan had taken some of Judith's baby lotion and mixed it with some soot. He covered Carol's face so that she was almost as dark as he was. He had a dark wool cap that he covered her silver curls with and he laughed as he presented her to Beth, "Meet Commando Carol".

Carol and Morgan picked up their heavy packs and took off. Carol had kissed Judith and hugged Beth goodbye. She followed Morgan through the woods that were beginning to darken around them. She had her knife handy. It was getting colder already but she was sweating under her dark sweatshirt.

Morgan stopped before they got close to the fence. "You gotta go with your instincts here. If you see that there are too many guards or it feels like a trap don't go in. You have survived this long by being smart. Be smart tonight."

They continued to the area behind the boxcar. There was a bored looking guard in front and they could see a sniper on the roof watching over that area. Morgan hissed in her ear, "If he doesn't move then you can't go in". Carol checked her rifle and pistol. "I am going to kiss you for luck." He kissed her again as he had before. Just a quick smooch as he hugged her goodbye.

Carol leaned into him and said, "I have your back, Black Knight. I will pray for you, too." She pulled back from him. "Did you kiss your army ranger buddies before you went into combat?"

Morgan bit his hand to keep from laughing, "No, they were way too hairy and ugly to kiss. Now, don't you cry and mess up your warpaint." He kissed her again and then smiled, "You look hot as a Black woman by the way. See you later".

Carol still felt his kiss on her lips. It felt warm in the cold night. Morgan was a warrior but he was also kind and sweet. He could have gone his merry way and left her out here alone with Judith, instead he had taken care of them. He was risking everything he could to save these people that he barely knew. She got her rifle out and sighted it in on the sniper. She was going to take the sniper out before she went over the fence. She waited patiently but prayed that God would forgive her for what she was doing now and what she had done in the past. She prayed that God would protect the Black Knight and that he would be able to rescue those people trapped in that building. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She was ready.

**AN**

**You have to wait until the next chapter to find out what happens. Carol is embracing her warrior side in this story. Beth is not the enemy. Carol loves Beth; she isn't going to braid her hair and give her a manicure either though.**

**Let me know how you are out there. A review please.**


	3. Battles

Battles

Carol took another deep breath and let it out slowly. She relaxed her muscles and accepted that whatever came would be as Mika had said, "Things work out the way they are supposed to". She might die here in a few minutes but she would die fighting to save Carl and the others. There was a loud explosion and she saw the sniper turn his head toward the sound. She aimed for his heart and was gratified to see him fall backward as the rifle bullet tore through his body. She turned her rifle to the guard who had moved toward the sound. She aimed for his body and saw him kick forward when her bullet struck his body. She grabbed her bolt cutter and weapons and went full tilt for the fence.

Adrenaline propelled her up and over and she ran down the small embankment toward the boxcar. She stopped to put a bullet in the guard's head and ran up the steps to the boxcar. There was a lock on it and she cut the lock with the bolt cutter and pulled the door open.

Rick Grimes was waiting with his arm raised to strike her, "Rick, it is me, Carol. Come on, we don't have much time." She went back down the steps and was astounded by the number of people in the boxcar. Carol hustled them to the fence and headed Rick the bolt cutters. She turned and faced Terminus and shot at a sniper running to their side of the building. She settled herself and when he stood up to take a shot she was able to make this shot count. He fell off the building and splattered on the pavement in front of the building.

Rick had cut an opening big enough to get everyone through and she went through the fence last. She moved them back to the place where she had left the water and extra weapons. Carol told Rick that Morgan had started the explosions and he was trying to rescue more people inside. Daryl, Rick, Carl, and Michonne ran to get weapons that they had stored before they tried to get in Terminus. Carol gave Glenn and Maggie each a rifle so that they protect their section of the fence from fighters coming toward them. A big guy grabbed her rifle and some ammo and headed out toward the fence with Glenn and Maggie.

That left two women, a man dressed in riot gear, and Sasha and Bob. Carol left the two women with a pistol and asked them to shoot anyone who might attack from the side.

Carol, Sasha and Bob grabbed the rest of the Molotov cocktails, the last rifle, and a pistol and headed toward the front gate of Terminus. Bob lit the cocktails and Sasha threw them at the fighters. The second bottle exploded directly in front of a fighter and he burst into flames. The others began to run back into the building. Carol picked off a couple before they got inside.

They got into more protective cover and the second wave advanced toward them. The Terminus fighters were using assault rifles and but they had forgotten how flammable gasoline is. Bob had put the Molotov cocktails on a line on the Terminus side of the gates and ran a line of gasoline from one cocktail to the other. The fighters ran out firing wildly at everything. Bob had lit the last cocktail and Sasha threw it into the midst of those soldiers and when it exploded it lit all those connected by the gasoline fuel trail. That took out most of the second wave. The survivors ran back inside and that was the last wave to come out.

Glenn and Maggie had been able to keep the snipers off the rooftop. Abe had gone around the other side and kept the fighters from moving toward the fence in that direction.

The firing inside the building went on for some time, but gradually it lessened. Carol was able to tell Sasha that Tyreese had been captured yesterday and that she and Morgan had been working to rescue him. They had known that Rick and other three were captured today, but had no idea how many were in that boxcar.

Rick came out the front and motioned them in. "We have taken the place and killed the people who have run this place. It is worse than I thought. We killed them all. We rescued about ten people inside."

Carol hung back, "Rick, I need to talk to you".

Rick had avoided looking at her, "We are busy right now, Carol".

Carol tried to control the rush of anger. "Rick, did you find Tyreese? And Morgan".

Rick said, "Morgan has a couple of flesh wounds. Tyreese is fine".

Carol said, "Are we staying here? Somebody needs to go after Beth and Judith. Give me a four wheel drive and I'll take Carl with me."

Rick swiveled around, "Judith is alive?" He sounded disbelieving.

Carol said, "Let me see Morgan first. I want to see that he and Tyreese are fine and I'll go after them."

It was carnage inside and Carol began to doubt that she should bring Judith to this. She followed Rick through the building to a small separate section that must have been the sleeping quarters for the people who ran this place. Morgan was lying on a bunk bed and Michonne was dabbing ineffectively at his wounds. Carol elbowed her out and Bob began using his knife to cut off the clothing around his wound. Morgan had a graze on his thigh and a wound to his left arm. Bob was handling it so Carol checked on Tyreese. He had been beaten badly but from the looks of his hands he had given a few lumps of his own. "How are you doing, Tyreese?" Carol would have hugged him but she was afraid of hurting him more.

Sasha smiled through her tears, "My big brother is alive, and that is all that counts".

Tyreese smiled at them both, "My warrior sisters saved my ass again. Carol, why are you black?

Carol laughed, "That's Commando Carol to you, Tyreese. The Black Knight and I have been playing war games while you were taking it easy in here".

Morgan said, "Is that the Silver Fox I hear?" Carol went back to him. He was gritting his teeth but still alert. "Didn't I tell you to get those people out of the boxcar and then take them to the fallback house?"

Carol smiled at him, "I think there was something about me being smart enough to survive in that talk. I had a lot more people to fight when I opened that boxcar door. I am going to go get Beth and Judith now."

Carl was beside himself with joy that Judith and Beth were alive. Glenn went with them. He drove while Carl rode shotgun. It was pitch dark outside of the walls of Terminus and the noise had attracted walkers. Glenn got through easily enough and it wasn't long before they were traveling through the meadow. Carl leaped out of the truck and pounded on the door. Beth opened the door and Carl shot past her toward Judith playing on the floor. Judith recognized Carl and held her hands up to him. He pulled her into this arms and burst into tears.

Carol hustled them out the door after she and Glenn gathered up all the supplies including Judith's makeshift bed. Beth rode with her and Glenn took Carl and Judith. Beth asked about Daryl and Carol said that he must be fine, but she hadn't seen him since the battle began. Maggie and Sasha opened the gates for them and they drove in and around to the back.

Rick was waiting outside for them. Carl jumped out and handed him Judith. Rick hugged his baby girl and his son. He took them inside where it was warmer. Carol and Beth followed.

Morgan was sitting in a chair waiting for Carol to get back. He saw Beth rush toward the man called Daryl and hug him tight and he saw the pain in Carol's face when she looked at the two of them and then he saw her turn away from them to check on him. Daryl was an idiot to trade a Carol for a Beth. Carol had been hurt in so many ways and he vowed to himself that he would never hurt her. He smiled at her, "Glad you are back, but are looking more like the striped fox than the Silver Fox. You need a shower, and guess what? There is hot water at Terminus. We could have one together."

Carol laughed, "I don't think so, Black Knight. I would have to hold you up the whole time. You had better get some rest."

Morgan reached up and pulled her wool hat off and laughed at her wild curls. He took his right hand and tried to straighten up her hair, "Girl, go get cleaned up. There are some clean clothes in those closets over there. We are getting out of here first thing tomorrow, right?"

Carol said, "Sounds good to me, but let me check on Tyreese". She moved to Tyreese carefully avoiding making eye contact with Daryl. Beth was hanging onto his arm and looking needy.

Tyreese was sitting up and looking more himself. "How is Judith?" he asked. He hugged Carol and she hugged back. "How are you doing?" he asked. He knew enough to know that she cared about Daryl and no one could miss the sight of Beth hanging on Daryl.

Carol said, "We got Judith back to her father. You are back with Sasha. That is enough to count as a win, don't you think? Can you get up and come and meet Morgan? He's the hero here."

Sasha helped Tyreese up and found a seat beside of Morgan for Tyreese. "Carol, I want a shower and clean clothes. Come on, let these two men talk without us".

Carol smiled at Sasha, "That sounds good". Together they hunted up clothes that fit well enough and went toward the showers. The water was hot and Carol relaxed in the shower and let the sorrow over Daryl and Beth roll off her with the hot water. She was just grateful for Morgan, Tyreese, and Sasha. She could see the way they had circled their wagons around her. She wasn't alone anymore.

They had a supper of peanut butter sandwiches and water. Maggie and Glenn were tending to the ones that had been rescued. Carol stayed in her corner until Carl came in and said that Judith was fussing for her. Carol got up and helped Tyreese up. Together they moved toward the next room. They had heard Judith crying but had stayed away until now.

Rick was walking Judith and talking to her, but she was inconsolable. Carol ignored Rick and held her hands out. Judith launched herself toward Carol. The baby continued to cry but gradually her sobs ceased and she held Carol tightly to her. Carol and Ty sat down and Judith smiled at "Ty" and held her arms for him to take her. Carol asked Rick, "Has she eaten? She needs a bath and a diaper change. There should be a sleeper in the bag." Carol rummaged through the bag and some soap. "Can you find a pan or something we can give her a bath in? Carl hustled off and came back with a large dishpan.

Judith loved a bath and she splashed happily in the water. Carol finally picked her up and gave her to Carl to dry off with the soft shirt that they had found. Carol put on a dry diaper and her sleeper. She took her back to Rick who had a bottle ready. He held Judith while she ate but he noticed that she watched Carol and Ty. Rick knew that Judith was alive because these two had taken care of her. He wondered what Ty would do when he knew what Carol had done.

Carol rocked Judith to sleep and Tyreese and Rick moved farther away.

Tyreese said, "I know what happened to Karen and David, I have forgiven her and I don't want you to start any shit about anything that happened at the prison. It's all over. You have no idea what she has been through. You do anything to hurt her and I'll kick your ass through your head."

Rick was too tired to process much of anything. Tomorrow he wanted to get up and go somewhere else. This place was tainted. They were running three on watches all night.

Carol put Judith into her plastic bin bed and she held out her hand to help Tyreese up. "Sasha, Michonne, and I can do a watch tonight. Just wake us up when you need it." Rick nodded, "We need everyone we can get".

The next morning they left Terminus in two groups. The smaller group had been captive inside Terminus and they decided to go to the mountains and start over. Fortunately, Terminus had some fuel left and they took two trucks and set off.

The larger group was taking Eugene to DC. It comprised of all the prison survivors and Abraham, Rosita, Tara, Eugene, and Morgan. Carol rode with Morgan, Tyreese, Sasha, and Bob in a large suv. Sasha was the designated driver. Carol went to sleep between Morgan and Tyreese. It felt safe there.

Daryl had wound up with Glenn, Maggie, and Beth. Rick had Michonne, Carl, and Judith in his car. Abe had Eugene, Rosita, and Tara. Daryl wanted away from Beth; he had been glad to do watch the night before just to escape her for a while. He had seen the cool disdain in Carol's eyes when she saw the way Beth clung to him.

Daryl wanted to spend some time by himself. He had made mistake after mistake from the time he found out that Carol was gone. He should have gone after her, but didn't because he was needed at the prison. He should have killed the governor before he killed Hershel. He should have used his tracking skills to get these people back together before they got to Terminus. He should have taken better care of Beth and something bad had happened to her when she was taken out of that house. This was all on him.

Daryl slept or pretended to sleep. He knew that they would stop early today and make camp. He was going hunting and spend some time in the woods. He wanted to be away from everyone. He needed to get his head straight and find a way to tell Beth that he would be her friend but that was all that it ever had been.

Morgan looked at Carol fast asleep on Tyreese's shoulder. She looked peaceful. She was a warrior but even a warrior needs a friend, a comrade in arms, and a lover. He was willing to be all that and more for this special woman. She needed a man in her life who would let her be herself and who put her first. He could do that.

AN

**I didn't write anything conclusive about Terminus. I'll let TWD handle that. I just wanted to get our characters together so that the games could begin.**

**Give a review please.**


	4. It's Wednesday Night

It's Wednesday Night

There was a longer lunch break than Carol would have expected while Rick and Abe discussed their travel routes. Abe was wanting a more direct approach to DC and Rick wanted to keep away from cities. Morgan settled the argument by saying decisively that traveling through congested areas was suicide. Abe relented and they took off again.

Michonne had maneuvered into Morgan into riding with Rick so that she and Judith could ride with Sasha and Carol. Daryl had taken advantage of the opening and got in with Rick and Morgan. Carl rode with Glenn, Maggie, and Beth. Michonne had spent lots of quality time with Rick in the last few days and she felt like she could a rest from all the drama. This was obviously the laid back vehicle. Bob was driving this afternoon and Tyreese had the other front seat. Judith and Carol sat in the second row and Sasha and Michonne took the last seat.

She was surprised at how funny Bob was. He had a snarky sense of humor but never failed to give himself a jab here and there. He was driving and whenever they passed a place that advertised alcohol he pretended to fight the wheel from turning in. He referred to Tyreese as a victim of his own clumsiness and insinuated that he had bruised himself trying to land a punch. He said that Carol was trying to pass for black by painting her face black the night before. Carol had looked at the group quite seriously and said, "What gave me away?"

Sasha had dead panned "Pretty much everything". Everyone howled and Bob told Carol that a few more days in this vehicle and they would bring her into the "tribe".

More humor issued about Michonne's hair "dead locks are so in nowadays" and Sasha's bossiness. (Just do it her way, it is easier in the long run) Judith kept laughing along with the others. The afternoon went quickly and soon they were pulling into an expensive looking farmhouse set far back from the road in a rural area.

The place was deserted and there wasn't a walker in the place. There wasn't much to eat but the place hadn't been trashed. The women took the bedrooms upstairs and the men settled on the first floor. Carol could see it would take a while for this group to become cohesive and she was sure that there was place in it for her. She and Rick had not had a real conversation yet. Would he give her another shitty car and send her on her way? Would she care? She had lost Mika and Lizzie and that pain would never go away. Daryl was part of her past now. She couldn't get past that he had not tried to find her even after the prison fell. He and Beth could live happily ever after for all she cared.

Daryl had fled to the woods. It had been a long afternoon in Rick's vehicle. Morgan and Rick had clashed over Carol. Morgan had stated from the beginning that he was aware of what happened at the prison and he wasn't going to let anything happen to her. He and Tyreese had talked and they both would leave with Carol if Rick tried to banish her or do anything to hurt her. It was unspoken but understood that Sasha and Bob would leave too. Rick was ticked; Daryl knew he didn't like anyone protesting his decisions. Daryl had been watching Morgan and Tyreese with Carol; both of them were protective of her. She trusted them the way she had trusted him. She would have expected him to come after her as he had when the farm fell and when she had been trapped in the Tombs at the prison. This time he had become caught up in saving the prison. Then he had sunk into a deep depression because he thought Carol and everyone else he loved was dead. The only one left was Beth and he had followed her around like a lost puppy. He was old enough to be her father and he had got drunk with her and acted like an ass. He hadn't protected her either and then when she was taken away he had fallen in with some animals disguised as humans. It was only by chance that he was back here with this group.

Daryl thought about Morgan. He stood up to Rick and Daryl felt shame that time after time he had followed Rick blindly. Would Rick have banished Carol if he thought that Daryl would challenge him? Did Rick just assume that Daryl would go along with it because he always had? Merle had taunted him the last time he saw him at the prison that he didn't have any balls. It was true. He should have made it clear that he would kill anyone who messed with Carol. He should have "claimed" her as his wife so that Rick would have waited until he got back. His punishment for his weakness would be watching another man do for her what he had failed to do.

Daryl stayed out in the woods until it was almost dark. There was a plate of food left for him. Carol, Michonne, and Sasha were on watch and the others were gathered by the fire in the living room. He ate his meal in the kitchen and then took a seat by himself at the back of the room. Beth was sitting by the fire and she came over and sat by him. He knew that the others were noticing that Beth was following him around. A week ago she was dating Zack and he was Carol's "pookie" and whatever the hell a pookie was it had made him happy when she called him that. It had all gone wrong and there was no way to make it right again.

Rick was holding Judith and she was getting sleepy and fussy. She wanted Carol to come and put her to bed. Carol who he had banished had saved his daughter and brought her to him. She and Tyreese had forged an odd connection out there. Carol and Morgan had saved his life and the life of everybody in this room when they took on Terminus. He just wanted it all back the way it had been; the prison was lost and Carol was never going to trust him again. It had all gone wrong and there must be some way to make it right again. He turned to Carl, "I am going to go see if Carol can put Judith to bed now".

He found Carol in the shadows watching the road in front of the house. "Carol, I'll stand your watch if you'll put Judith to bed." Carol took Judith from him and started toward the house. "I need to thank you for taking care of her out there. I never got to make things right with Lori because I let everything else get in the way. I will regret that until the day I die, but if I could go back to that day I would have accepted what you did and took that to my grave. I am sorry."

Carol turned to him as she cuddled Judith close to her, "Rick, I can't undo what I did, but I am going to try some measure of peace for the rest of my life. Good night, Rick". Carol was shaking as she went into the house and Morgan met her at the door.

"Is everything all right, Carol"? His voice is always so kind she thought.

"Yes, I just need to put Judith to bed." She went on upstairs and got Judith into a dry diaper and clean sleeper. Judith smiled sleepily at her and Carol rubbed her back and sang a lullaby to her.

Daryl had watched Morgan follow Rick out of the room. Morgan was the man he should have been and that hurt like a knife to his heart.

Carol went back to do her watch when Judith went to sleep. "Rick, go get some rest in our room. We'll wake you up when we get finished". Rick had nodded. He was exhausted and he wasn't surprised that when he got to Judith's room to find that Carl was already there. They grabbed some blankets from a closet and went to sleep on the carpeted floor close to Judith.

The women had come back to find them still asleep on the floor. The room was getting colder and Carol carefully picked Judith up and settled her between her and Michonne so that she wouldn't get cold. The women nestled on the king size bed and soon they were all asleep.

TWDTWDTWD

The next morning Carol, Michonne, and Sasha cooked breakfast. They decided that they were keeping their eyes open for a place to make a run this morning. Judith needed things and everyone needed warmer clothing. Michonne told Rick and Abe as they went through; she did not ask for permission.

It wound up taking up the morning between finding fuel, clothing, food, and Rick decided that he needed a bigger vehicle. They put a car seat in Rick's new suv and the one Carol was in. That afternoon they ran into blocked highways and walkers and no one napped. It was raining and they took a side road and found a church to spend the night.

The church had been built up on cement blocks so that its windows were seven feet off the ground. The back part had classrooms, rest rooms, and a dining hall with an adjoining kitchen. Morgan and Bob found some lumber in a storage building and covered the windows from the inside. Abe and Rick found water in the nearby creek to flush the commodes. Carol and Sasha used pans that they found in the kitchen to collect rainwater to boil for drinking. Morgan had found a few propane tanks on the run this morning and the church had a gas grill in the storage building. Soon water was heating and they settled in.

It was still daylight when Daryl saw the young man walk down the road. He was armed with a pistol, a long knife, and carrying a book. Daryl drew back his crossbow; there was nothing in this man that could be perceived as a threat. Daryl called out, "Stop there or I'll shoot".

The young man smiled, "Hello, are you here for Wednesday night service?"

Rick and Abe rushed in to point guns at the young man who introduced himself as Elijah James. He lived nearby and came on Wednesday nights to worship God at the church. His parents had brought him to church his whole life and he came every Sunday morning and Wednesday and worshipped alone.

Elijah answered Rick's questions quietly. He had no idea how many walkers he had killed. Yes, he had killed people in self-defense. He was worried that their vehicles were in such plain view and showed them that there was extra parking behind the church. They heeded the warning and moved them immediately. Finally, they allowed him into the sanctuary and when dinner was ready they invited him to spaghetti Wednesday. He did ask if he could say a blessing over the meal before they ate and gave a quick prayer for their continued safety when he asked for God's blessing over the food.

Elijah was average. He was average height, average weight, and had brown hair and blue eyes. He seemed an unremarkable young man of surprisingly good manners. He thanked Carol and Michonne for cooking the food and Michonne saw Carol's involuntary flinch when he called her "ma'am". He and Carl washed the dishes and then Elijah excused himself to go to the sanctuary for Wednesday evening service after inviting all those who wanted to attend to join him.

Rick and Daryl were on watch and Beth had refused to go but everyone else went out of curiosity or piety. Elijah led the service with humor, "The usual order of this service is Opening Prayer, led by me. Scripture reading by me. Congregational music sung by me. Solo sung by me. Closing prayer led by me".

He opened by prayer and read from the book of Isaiah. He played the piano for the congregational song and everyone sang along. He sang "Stand by Me" as a solo and then when pressed by the others he sang more. Elijah for all his ordinariness had a beautiful voice. Beth could hear him faintly from where she was sitting. Sasha and Tyreese sang a couple of gospel songs that they had sang in church. The music called to Beth but she hardened her heart. She wasn't ever going to be weak and sentimental again. She was going to survive.

It had gotten dark during the service and Elijah stayed the night. He sat in the dining hall and had coffee with them. He had just finished high school when this happened and had planned to attend a vocational school in the fall. He liked working on engines and he was good at it. He lived in a little cabin in the woods to avoid raiders and walkers and he hunted a good deal for meat. Daryl liked him; he seemed down to earth for such a religious man. He warned them that a nest of raiders had settled in the neighborhood this past summer but he hadn't seen them for a month.

The next morning they packed up and Elijah went with them. He and Daryl had gone back to his cabin for his guitar and a few clothes. Elijah had went into the church and played one last song before he left, "The Wayfairing Stranger".

AN

Beth has never talked about her time after she was kidnapped to anyone. Don't worry, Bethyl will never happen in one of my stories. How long will Beth resist the adorable Elijah?

Carol flinched when Elijah called her "ma'am" as a homage to Carol's love for Lizzie. They are the walking wounded and not the walking dead to me.

Please review.


	5. Lean on me

Lean on Me

The next few days were cold and miserable. The rain had hung on too long and they were making slow progress. There had been several close calls with herds and Carol was hoping that they stopped for a couple of days in someplace with a working wood stove or fireplace so that they could get their bearing. They were in South Carolina now but it all looked the same in November rain.

They stopped for a late lunch and Morgan had taken Judith from Carol and helped her out of the vehicle. There was a farmer's fruit stand and they got out of the misting rain to eat. There wasn't any chairs and just a few rickety tables that the farmers had put their fruit and produce on to sell. Rick went through Judith's bag and got out her baby food, "I'll feed her lunch and I'll eat later in the car".

Carol thought about the peanut butter sandwich for lunch and wanted to skip the meal entirely. Morgan would push her to eat though and he was right. You ate when you could because you needed all the energy you could find. She forced down the dry sandwich and drank some water. The rain stopped and a watery sun came out. Morgan wanted to take a walk and she agreed. They walked along the road they were on enjoying the warmth of the sun. It felt good to get away from the others for a little bit and she could see that the others were exploring a bit, never out of sight of the vehicles and always watching their surroundings. "I think we should stop for a few days", Morgan said.

"Me, too. Judith is exhausted. Let's find a nice house and settle down".

"Carol, I am ready, but I thought it would take at least a week for you to succumb to my charms. No matter, pick us out a new home." Morgan was teasing but Carol knew that he would be happy to share a bed and a house with her. Some part of her wanted that too. Morgan hadn't touched her since the night that he kissed her before they attacked Terminus, but she had grown closer to him. He accepted what she told him about what she had done without condemning her.

"Look at that house on that little knoll. We could all settle down there and live happily ever after." He took her shoulders and moved her gently so that she could see the big white house. Morgan stood behind her and for the first time she leaned back against him just a little. He tightened his arms around and pulled her back just a little more. She felt the beginnings of want in her. Morgan whispered against her ear, "I am a patient man, Silver Fox". His warm breath against her ear stirred more desire in her.

"That place is too hard to defend, Black Knight." Carol didn't move away though. It just felt too good to be held by Morgan. They heard the shout that meant that lunch was over and she reluctantly left his arms. She was not ready to start a sexual relationship with him but there was always a tug to be close to Morgan.

They all piled into the vehicles and started again only to be stopped again by mechanical problems with Abe's truck. They left it on the side of the road and they made room in the other vehicles. Morgan had met with Abe and Rick and insisted on looking for a place to stay for a few days. Rick agreed and while Abe fume he had no other choice. They passed through a small town and then out into more farmland.

They found a renovated farmhouse that looked to be in good shape. There was a working well and a working fireplace. There was a barn close by and they hid their vehicles behind that. There was propane in the tank behind the house, and they could cook something hot to eat. It felt like home already.

Daryl went hunting. He had seen Carol and Morgan on their walk and he wanted to be away from everyone. The group could use some fresh meat and some rest. He wouldn't mind sleeping in the barn. There was even a cat that seemed to have survived on his own. He and that cat were alike. Outside cats that could survive anything.

Rick, Abe, and Elijah went looking for a new vehicle. They came back with a midsize suv with only a few miles on it. Bob and Sasha were cooking tonight but they were waiting for Daryl to come back.

Maggie and Beth were watching Judith and Michonne invited Carol for a walk. She and Michonne had grown closer the last few days. Tyreese had shared with her what he and Carol had went through while they had been separated from the others when the prison fell. Michonne had heard from Rick about Karen and David and she had understood Carol's why Carol might have done that. It just didn't seem like Carol though. Tyreese's voice broke when he talked about Mika and Lizzie and then Michonne understood the bond between Carol and Tyreese. Her heart broke for Carol; she had seen Carol with the two girls at the prison before all this happened. Carol had let herself care about them and Carol had come back for them only to find the prison destroyed. She had found them on the way to Terminus and then had lost them again forever. No wonder Tyreese, Morgan, Bob, and Sasha had closed ranks around her. Tyreese had made her promise not to tell anyone else. Carol just needed time to heal.

Michonne and Carol walked along the muddy road. Michonne mused, "I had a little boy named Anthony. He loved to jump into mud puddles. He was only three years old when this all happened. I'll never stop missing him".

Carol tensed for a moment and then let out her breath. Michonne needed to talk about this. "Sophia was older than that when she was killed. She liked to jump in mud puddles when she was little though. I'll never stop missing her. It never goes away."

"I found myself talking about Anthony with Carl and I realized that I needed to talk about it. If you don't want to listen, I'll understand". Michonne wanted to talk to someone who understood how much it hurt to know that your child was gone forever.

They walked and talked for a long time. They would turn around and come back toward the house and then walked in the other direction. Eventually Carol talked about Mika and Lizzie and Michonne held her while they both cried over the children that they had lost. The pain would always be there. It might fade but it would always be there.

Carol and Michonne ate together that night and then took early watch together. It was a quiet night and when it was over they joined the group sitting in the living room. Everyone seemed quietly grateful that they could rest here for a few days.

Carol watched the flames in the fireplace and listened to Elijah play the guitar and sing. She watched Beth pretend not to listen to Elijah and knew that she was going to talk with Beth about what had happened to her after she had been separated from Daryl. Carol had cleaned her up when she found her and had seen the bruises between her legs. Carol had hoped that Maggie would be the one to reach out to her sister, but as always she was too wrapped up in Glenn to notice that Beth was in pain.

Carol had realized that Michonne had reached out to her today. Beth was a sweet loving girl and she needed someone to reach out to her. The living could not be so consumed by the past that they forgot to care for those around them. Carol moved to a chair beside of Beth and hugged her. Beth leaned on her a bit and Carol asked Elijah if he knew "Lean on Me". Elijah smiled and sang the song for her and Carol thought that song should be her personal anthem.

AN

BILL WITHERS – LEAN ON ME LYRICS

Sometimes in our lives

We all have pain

We all have sorrow

But if we are wise

We know that there's always tomorrow

Lean on me, when you're not strong

And I'll be your friend

I'll help you carry on

For it won't be long

'Til I'm gonna need

Somebody to lean on

Please swallow your pride

If I have things you need to borrow

For no one can fill those of your needs

That you won't let show

You just call on me brother, when you need a hand (Chorus)

We all need somebody to lean on

I just might have a problem that you'd understand

We all need somebody to lean on


	6. Reaching Out

Reaching Out

Carol woke up the next morning to some golden sunshine and warmer weather. She resolved that today she would do some laundry. They had grabbed some laundry detergent on that last run. Judith needed clean clothes and she would take care of that while she washed her own clothes. She wasn't going to take on laundry for the whole group unless the whole group helped.

Carol thought about Beth. The girl had not spent much time with Judith and the baby had stopped reaching for her. Maybe Beth needed some laundry done too.

Michonne and Sasha were on board with doing laundry. Carol was able to coax Beth into joining. There was an old washboard in the barn and the stove was allowing them to have a good supply of hot water. Morgan and Tyreese found wire hung wire behind the barn so that they could hang the clothes. Apparently someone in the house used clothespin for something because there was some there. By mid-morning their line were full and Tara and Rosita had joined in. Carol thought about doing laundry at the quarry; she was the last woman standing from that group.

Morgan, Tyreese, and Bob came next to wash their own clothes. The warm dry sunshine had dried the first load and the men worked together to get their clothes clean. They also put water on the stove for the next group. Rick. Elijah, and Carl came next and Carol took Judith outside to some air and Beth had followed along.

Carol and Beth relaxed in two homemade lawn chairs on the deck behind the house. Carol had hung blankets on the deck railings after she washed them to air out. She had taken a dry blanket and put it down on the deck and Judith was content to play at their feet. Beth seemed more like her old self.

They were joined by Michonne and Tyreese who were ready to take a run into the nearest town. Carol was surprised to see Tyreese volunteering but he said that anything was better than laundry. Carol was ready to do her part, "I'll go but only if Beth can watch Judith."

Beth put her hand on Judith's curls. "It's time for her to take a nap anyway. I'll take her upstairs and rock her to sleep". Elijah was singing as he scrubbed clothes and his voice was so sweet that everyone sat for a while and listened. Beth stared at the distant woods but Carol noticed that her fingers were beating out the rhythm of his song on the armrests of her chair.

Beth took Judith upstairs and Carol joined Michonne, Tyreese, and Sasha on the run. Daryl had finally made it to the wash tubs, and Carol realized that she had always made sure that he had clean clothes. It didn't look like Beth was taking on washing his dirty skivvies either.

Michonne and Sasha battled each other for the alpha female spot on the way with Sasha finally agreeing to do it her way. Tyreese and Carol exchanged a grin and Michonne warned, "I saw that."

They had looked on the map and there was a town about 10 miles away. They put the windows down and let their suv "air out". Carol was nervous enough so that she wouldn't be careless and overconfident.

The food stores were all looted and they passed them by for a time that they brought a large team. Tyreese said, "Turn around I think I saw something at that last intersection". Michonne turned at a church parking lot and whirled back. Tyreese had seen chain farm supply store. Carol picked the lock in the back. Daryl had shown her that skill their first winter and the others were impressed. "Home girl must have spent some time in juvie" Sasha chortled.

Michonne and Tyreese went in first with Sasha trailing them. Carol guarded the back door and their vehicle. Michonne gathered sturdy clothing and boots in all sizes and Tyreese picked up some tools that could be used as weapons. There were propane tanks and charcoal. There were plastic containers full of beef jerky and dried fruit. Sasha found corn meal, popcorn, candy, coffee, and tea in the store brands. Carol had only had an occasional visit from the dead but she was glad when they pulled out.

They stopped at a department store. It had been looted but someone had cleaned out the walkers and sealed the door back up. Tyreese had agreed to be on watch and the women scooted in. Carol went to the baby section and go Judith some clothes and a new toy. She grabbed underwear and sturdy looking clothes for women. She also went to the men's section and grabbed underwear all the underwear they could find. Carol had seen the ratty looking things that had went on the lines this morning. Sasha found a box and they loaded everything they could find. Michonne had grabbed cargo pants for men and women and socks. They hurried out mindful that time outside seemed to go a lot faster than when you were inside.

They made a last stop at a grocery store. Michonne and Carol made a quick run to the baby section. Carol grabbed baby food, formula, and diapers while Michonne killed walkers who saw them as a midafternoon snack and then they ran for the vehicle. Carol and Michonne were laughing as they ran. Sasha left the back seat open and she roared off the parking lot as they dived in. Tyreese just shook his head and they were soon back at the house and unloading. Beth was feeding Judith in the kitchen when they got back and Daryl was out hunting. They decided to separate things later.

Carol decided to go back to the deck and enjoy what was left of the day. It was getting cooler and she dressed Judith in warmer clothes. Beth followed her and before long the deck was filled with people drinking coffee and relaxing. Morgan and Bob returned with some food that they had found and fuel.

Carol went inside to check on what they had brought and found mostly canned goods, but there was some processed cheese and some boxes of macaroni. Daryl came back with some rabbits and squirrel and he volunteered to grill them on the outdoor grill. Carol made a huge casserole of macaroni and cheese. There were green beans and she used the flour and canned fruit to make fried fruit pies. Rosita helped cook and Tara washed the pots and pans as they used them. She also washed the dishes in the cupboard so that they would all have a plate.

Carol thought they were sweet girls and Tara was obviously crushing on Rosita. Abraham and Rosita were lovers and it looked to her as if Tara was out of luck in that deal. Maybe they would just be a happy threesome. Anything could happen in this world.

Dinner that night was a success. Morgan had laughed when he saw the mac and cheese and he and Carol exchanged a smile. There were no left overs and they ate their fried fruit pies with coffee by the fire. The temperature went down at night enough that the fire was nice.

Elijah and Morgan volunteered for the dishes and Bob and Tyreese helped. Elijah began singing almost absentmindedly and then apologized. "I got used to singing all the time when I was by myself. It made me feel less lonely I guess, but you all will get tired of listening to me. I'm sorry".

Tyreese began singing and Bob joined in. Morgan laughed, "Not all black people can sing; I am living proof". Elijah smiled and listened to the song. He didn't know the song but it felt good to listen to somebody else for a change.

Tyreese played Father Christmas and handed out the looted underwear, "The ladies were making fun of your skivvies today and decided that they had to help you out." Daryl looked embarrassed but he scarfed up his share. Michonne handed out cargo pants, "I am tired of seeing your raggedy drawers hanging out". Carol laughed until she cried at Bob holding up a huge pair of boxers and then putting them on over his pants. Carol felt like between the food and the jokes that they getting closer as people.

Beth and Carol took Judith upstairs and had a long talk. Beth told what had happened when she was kidnapped. The man who had taken her was dressed as a priest and he thought that he was rescuing her from Daryl. He was crazy and thought God was telling him that he had to repopulate the earth. He had raped her and when he found out that she had not been a virgin he had put her in the car and drove around and then threw her out without a weapon. Beth had just started walking in the opposite direction that he had taken. She had used a sharp stick to stick in the eye of a walker and somehow stayed alive until Carol had found her. Beth gave a painful laugh, "I guess I can thank Zack for deflowering me. He might never have let me go if I was still pure."

Judith patted the tears on Carol's face and Beth leaned on her while they both cried for a while. Later, Beth hugged Carol. "I love you, Carol. You are the kindest person I know. Don't think that I would ever judge you for things that you did. Daddy taught me better than that. I need to get tougher to survive in this world and I want you to teach me. I never want to get so tough that I forget to be kind."

Carol hugged her back, "I love you, Beth. Now let's put this baby to bed and go then go downstairs and listen to the music. Maybe you might want to sing tonight?"

Beth shrugged, "I don't know if I'll sing tonight but sometime I will sing again. I wasn't in love with Zach, but he was a nice guy. I had sex with him because he wanted to, but it wasn't all that good. Really overrated."

Carol said, "Next time wait until you want to, okay?"

Beth shook her head, "Not going to be a next time".

Carol thought about Elijah and his kind considerate ways. She hoped that Beth's next time was with someone like that. "Hand me that diaper please. Miss Judith has given us a little gift." They worked together to put Judith to sleep and then went downstairs to listen to Elijah play the guitar and sing with Sasha. Judith didn't sing but she watched the other two sing while she leaned on Carol.

AN

I cringed all through "Alone" and "Still". I hate the Bethyl ship because it is just all wrong in my mind, but I don't hate Beth or Emily Kinney. I hated the whole Carol as killer storyline but the actors don't get to write the scripts.

I do think it is true to Carol's personality that she would reach out to Beth eventually. Carol didn't rush in to comfort Beth because she would think that Maggie would do that. Sadly, I can't write Maggie as recognizing that her sister needs support because it strikes a false note with me. It would be Carol who would offer support in that group.

I know that it is hard for Carolers to accept that Carol might want another man, but Morgan is as he says a "patient" man. Carol will not jump into anything too soon. She is still dealing with grief and regret. She is still angry at the world too. Carol will wait until she wants to before she has sex with anyone.

I would appreciate a review.


	7. New Paths

**This may be an odd chapter for anyone who didn't read "I Ain't Nobody". Daryl is going to have a little talk with Merle. It seems dead Merle enjoys telling Daryl some hard truths. So you have to work with me here. Daryl has started to separate himself him from the group. Rick is too self-absorbed to notice that Daryl is struggling. Carol is not going to bring him into the fold this time. **

New Paths

Daryl took off for the woods the next morning after breakfast. He was going to skip the meal altogether but he found himself going into the house before he left. It was early but Morgan and Tyreese were working on breakfast and they gave him a cup of coffee and he sat down until they finished. The others began to file in and Rick and Carl sat down with him. Carl drinking coffee like a boss. The food was god-awful but some part of Daryl knew that he was just hanging around to see Carol before he left. She ignored him completely but he just wanted to see how she was this morning. There were times when she seemed her old self and then at times she seemed almost shattered. Times in which her only comfort seemed to come from Tyreese. He would put his arm around her and he had seen Carol bury her face in his shoulder. Something had happened out there and Tyreese knew what it was. Daryl was glad that Tyreese had been there for Carol, because he hadn't been.

Daryl hated Morgan. He hated him because Carol liked him. They were always talking and laughing together. He hated him because Morgan touched Carol too much. He hugged her and held doors for her and Morgan's eyes would light up when he saw Carol. Morgan would take Carol away from the group. He had seen Morgan look at Abe and Eugene with skepticism. Morgan wasn't going to follow those two yahoos because Rick thought it was a good idea. Morgan would take Carol and they would go off and live happily ever after because Morgan would be good to her. Just thinking that made Daryl want to drown puppies.

Daryl was glad to find out that the morning oatmeal was truly terrible. He was forcing it down when Carol showed up with Judith. She cast that smile in his direction and he almost choked on his oatmeal until he realized that the smile was for Carl. She came over and gave Judith to Rick and went back and got a bowl of oatmeal. Morgan said something to her that made her laugh and Daryl hated him some more, but Carol sat down beside of Carl and that meant that she was sitting across from him. She looked beautiful this morning and he thought of all the times that he had thought that and never said anything. That damn Morgan probably told her that over the fucking oatmeal.

Carol stirred her oatmeal suspiciously but took a spoonful. Her eyes widened and met his and Daryl laughed at her expression. She laughed and spewed oatmeal and he laughed some more. Then Carl laughed and Judith laughed and Rich used his shirt to wipe Carol's face, "It is like sitting next to Judith when she eats".

Michonne came in and got her bowl and they all sat waiting for her to eat her oatmeal. She stared at them with her mean face and then took a bite. She politely spit her oatmeal back onto the spoon. She unsheathed her katana and walked back to Morgan and Tyreese, "I have skewered men for doing less than this to me. I used to have a wonderful job and I drove a Porsche. Life now is just one long nihilistic nightmare, but I am not eating this shitty oatmeal". She dumped half of it on Morgan's head and the other on Tyreese's. She turned and walked out of the house.

"I'll go talk to her. Somebody can have my oatmeal". Carol jumped up and hurried after Michonne.

Morgan and Tyreese cleaned oatmeal off their heads and kept on serving oatmeal to the unsuspecting. Carl ate Carol's oatmeal and Daryl sat and thought about how he had felt when Carol's eyes met his. It was as if entire world consisted of him and Carol laughing and there was a bolt of joy that went through him.

Daryl left the house. He could see Carol and Michonne on the back deck laughing and he headed across the fields and into the woods. He felt the joy seeping out of him. Carol probably went back in and made more oatmeal and she and Morgan were probably eating it from the same damn spoon. Daryl kept walking. He missed her so much and she had been close enough to touch this morning.

He sat down on a rock by a small stream. Daryl missed Merle. He could be an asshole but he wouldn't be brooding by a creek. He would either hit Morgan or hit on Carol. That was Merle.

"Damn right, boy. I wouldn't waste my time hitting Morgan. He ain't the damn problem. It's your and your serious lack of testicles." Daryl could almost see Merle standing there and that is exactly what he would have said. Daryl looked around. There wasn't anyone around and he needed to talk to somebody. Better a dead Merle than nobody.

"You had lots of women, Merle, but you never were with anybody like Carol. She isn't one of your bar tramps." Daryl figured that if you were going to talk to the dead, there was no rule that you had to be polite.

Merle snorted, "Morgan treats her like she is a lady, a woman, and a warrior. She is all of those things and you never showed her that you knew that. You are pissed off that Morgan is looking at those titties and that ass, but you never let her know that you thought she was beautiful. You are just a damn dog in the manger. You don't want to fuck her but you don't want him to fuck her. "

Daryl had the mental image of Morgan and Carol having sex. "Shut up, you don't know shit. I do want her, but I thought she didn't want anybody. That Ed had treated her so bad that she didn't want to be with anybody like that. She would tease me once In a while about sex but she was just joking around".

"She has been hurt and so have you. You both got a t shirt for letting someone treat you like shit. Carol needs a gentle man, but there ain't a woman alive who gets pissed at a man for showing that he wants her. Morgan is a good man. A gentle man and he would be good to her. The thing is that she liked you first." Merle's voice was unexpectedly gentle.

"That was before I didn't search for her. I just thought she was gone, like everybody that I love. They just leave me".

Merle snarled, "Stop that fucking whining. You can't change what you didn't do, but you can realize what it has cost you. It has cost you Carol. I don't know that you can ever get her back, but you can't do jack shit until you start thinking about being the man that she needs."

Daryl said, "I don't even know how to start." He could hear the self-pity in his voice.

Merle shook his head. His mother must have hit the sauce way too much when she was carrying Daryl. "What does Carol need?"

Daryl thought about that for a while. Dead Merle was way more patient than he had been when he was alive. "She needs a man who loves her. She needs kindness now particularly because she has been through something that has really hurt her. She needs to be treated respectfully and she needs to be with someone who values her strength. She needs a man who will show he wants her but will never push her to give until she is ready. "

Merle said, "Morgan could be all those things. You had better elevate your game pretty damn fast. Get your ass back in that house and find a way to be near her. Show her that you can be that man. Don't tell you can be, because she ain't buying what you are selling right now. Clean yourself up a little. Carol will notice that, but don't expect it to come easy."

Daryl said, "I love Carol." He had finally said it and he waited for Merle.

"I know you do, but that don't mean shit unless you start acting like it. Try thinking of love as a series of actions instead of how you feel. So act out your love and I don't mean sex. That might come later. Listen to this, you can't love Carol and be Rick's bitch. Following him and following Beth, and following Joe has put you in these woods talking to a dead man. You wanted my advice and I gave it. I ran out of chances but you still have one or two left."

Dead Merle disappeared and Daryl shook himself. It was scary how real it had seemed, but he felt better. He washed his face in the cold water in the stream. He was going to hunt until he brought food back. Then, he was going to tell the outside cat that he needed to be an inside cat because it was awful cold and lonely without Carol.

TWDTWDTWD

Carol had laughed with Michonne about the awful oatmeal but she had resisted the impulse to go fix it. She didn't have to fix everything. It was bad oatmeal but maybe she could come up with something better for dinner. She wished they could stay longer but tomorrow they would probably be back on the road and having a good dinner might help to dissipate the memory of that oatmeal. She hadn't meant to look at Daryl this morning but they had always joked

about the terrible oatmeal made by Mrs. McLeod at the prison. Daryl had actually laughed when she spewed the oatmeal this morning.

Carol said, "I know that you scarfed up some candy bars yesterday. You either share with me or I am squealing".

Michonne narrowed her eyes at her, "Blackmail. Pretty damn brave for a woman without a sword."

"I need chocolate and I need it now. I could use a sword too, but I won't blackmail your for that. You'll find me one because you are my friend and I need another weapon". Carol grinned at Michonne.

"I'll grab my stash and meet me in the barn. Daryl is out terrorizing the local fauna about now. Meet me there in five". Michonne scurried off and Carol went toward the barn.

Carol went up to the hayloft and sat down where she could see the fields behind the house. A striped cat peered out from behind a hay bale. It regarded her steadily and finally meowed, "Come on, kitty. You can't have any chocolate but you can sit on my lap and tell me your troubles". The cat inched toward her and finally purred against her side.

Michonne came up the stairs. "Is that a cat? It is a tabby too." The cat looked at Michonne and waved its tail disdainfully. Michonne laughed. "You are gorgeous. You rule your barn and you can survive anything". She handed Carol and candy bar and opened one for herself.

Carol leaned back against a hay bale. "What are we going to do today?" She looked at Michonne expectedly. She bit into the candy bar and moaned, "Oh, my God, that is good".

Michonne smirked, "Let's grab a ride and take off and see if we can find you a sword".

Carol said, "I think the sword store is between the Dollar General and the Winn-Dixie. Where is South Carolina can we find a sword?

Michonne thought, "Probably we could find lots of swords but they would all be 150 years old and belong to weirdoes who do civil war reenactments".

They both took a moment to think about why anyone would wear wool uniforms in the heat of a southern summer and reenact battles. "Wasn't there a martial arts business in a storefront in the town we passed through on the way to this house?" Carol asked. "I bet we can find one there".

Michonne started to give all the reasons why there wouldn't be a weapon there, "Sure, let's give it a try. Let's take Morgan and Tyreese with us. Not because we need them, but they'll need to get away from the scene of their crime against cooking".

Tyreese and Morgan were happy to make a clean getaway and they left in the truck. Michonne drove and Carol sat in the front with her. Tyreese and Morgan were just glad to get in the truck and they grabbed a few gas cans in case they found some gasoline.

There found walkers as they came back to the little town, but Michonne was able to navigate around them. She parked the truck in the middle of the street and she and Carol hopped out. Morgan and Tyreese guarded the truck and Michonne and Carol approached the storefront. The door was locked but Carol picked it open. The place was empty and they didn't find anything that Carol could use. Carol kept searching through the desk and the papers on it, "Let's find this address".

Michonne looked at it. "We passed that street on the way in I think. Oh, you think that whoever ran this place took his weapons home."

The house was a beautiful old home with a wraparound porch and balconies at the upstairs windows. Morgan went with them this time. He and Michonne led the way. Carol was content to follow. The front door had been forced open and they entered cautiously. The house was dusty but that didn't mean that it didn't have walkers.

There was a walker in the parlor and two in the kitchen. Carol found her sword upstairs hanging on two large bolts. It was short but felt right in her hands. Michonne thought that would work for her. There were two others hanging there and they wrapped those up in a blanket and took those too. They found some brandy in a cupboard and they wrapped that up too.

The town seemed to be picked clean and they went back to their temporary home. Michonne worked with Carol, Beth, and Sasha with the swords they picked up.

Daryl returned late in the day with some dead animals. Michonnne had made it a practice never to look too closely at his contributions to their food supply. He agreed to grill the meat and Carol and Michonnne made rice to go with it.

It was a pleasant evening and Carol and Michonne had the early watch again. Carol packed her bags and knew that tomorrow would find them on new ground. Daryl had packed his bag and moved back into the house. He figured that Michonne had been in the barn because he saw the candy bar wrappers and probably Carol too because those two were thick as thieves.

Daryl had said goodbye to the cat and gave it some scraps left from tonight's meal. "I wish you could go with us, but you are probably safer here. I'd stay with you but I have to look after Carol. She just doesn't know it yet."

AN

**Daryl is going to have to do more than give lip service to win Carol back. I am not convinced he can do it, but the muse says that he needs to be in the story. **

**I appreciate your reviews. **


	8. Getting Close to Carol

Getting Close to Carol

The next day's journey seemed endless to Carol. They kept getting stopped in traffic snarls and chased my walker herds. Everyone's nerves were on edge and tempers were flaring. She kept her knives and her new sword close enough so that she could reach them at a moment's notice. Judith was riding with Rick, Michonne, Daryl, and Carl this morning and Carol thought that was the safest place for her to be. Elijah was riding in the last seat because as Tyreese said, "We always make the white guys sit in the back of the bus". Elijah had laughed, "Can I sing "We Shall Overcome?"

At the midmorning stop Sasha decided to ride with Maggie for a while and Beth moved to their vehicle. Tyreese said, "We always make the white girls sit in the back of the bus". Beth looked at him, "Can I sing "We Shall Overcome?" She was surprised at how funny they thought that was. Elijah had moved over in the seat to make room for her and said loudly enoughly to be heard in the front row, "I have a dream that little white boys and girls can sit in the second row". Everyone laughed again.

Carol smiled; Elijah for all his piety had a snarky sense of humor and had fit in with their group. Beth had largely ignored him until now but she had laughed when he made the "I have a dream" comment. Bob called them "ZA Ken and Barbie". Elijah warned, "Keep talking, and I am going to start singing".

Beth relaxed and shook off some of the fear that this morning had instilled in her; these people might be overrun at any time by a pack of hungry walkers but they were going to find something to laugh about. This was a lot more fun than riding with Maggie and Glenn. She always had the feeling that if she dropped over dead in the back seat it might be days before they noticed. You might get snarked on in this vehicle but you didn't go unnoticed.

They rounded a curve and Morgan saw a large herd that covered both lanes in front of them. He hit the hazard lights and started to slow down and in a smooth move made a 360 degree turn on the berm of the road. The vehicles behind him slowed and began turning and Morgan let them make their turn before starting out. Michonne had been driving the car directly behind them and he drove into the left hand lane so that his vehicle was beside of hers. Their eyes met for just a second and they both waited until the cars behind them were safely turned around before they pulled out. They took off like two hot rodders racing for kicks on a Saturday night just out of reach of the hungry walkers.

Beth and Elijah had both turned to look at the threat coming at them with quick lurching steps. Elijah had taken her hand and she held on with a death grip. They both let out their breaths as they watched the dead disappear from the rear window. Beth released Elijah's hand when she saw that Tyreese and Carol had been holding hands too.

Morgan drove back into the right hand lane as they went back around the curve and the convoy drove on a few miles before they pulled off a roadside park. Morgan, Bob, Tyreese, Carol, Elijah, and Beth jumped out of the vehicle and had a group hug that was interrupted by Sasha and Michonne joining them.

Daryl watched them celebrate and understood why Carol would be comfortable with that group. They showed their feelings and their affections. He moved closer to her. He had promised himself that he would protect Carol and that meant he had to be in a position close enough to her to intervene if danger came.

Rick carried Judith to Carol and then patted Morgan on the back. "Thank you for keeping your cool. We could have all got tangled up trying to get out of there."

Morgan said, "We need to stay further apart and it's time to find some radios. We need to communicate better. That could have gone south too easily".

"I agree. We need to find some radios and a way to keep them charged". Abraham had come over to talk this situation over. "Let's find someplace safe for tonight for the group and go on a run for what we need".

Carol turned and almost fell over Daryl who was standing looking out at the woods behind the roadside park. She was still carrying Judith and Daryl turned to see who had bumped him and he smiled at her and the baby. Carol smiled back but moved out of his way. Maggie and Glenn were waiting by their vehicle. Tara and Rosita were standing with Eugene. Carol was relieved that they were stopping for the day. That had been a big herd. Michonne came over and hugged her. "Damn, that shit was scary".

Carol hugged her back, "You and Morgan were as cool as cucumbers."

Morgan came over to them. "MIchonne, you can drive my car anytime." He hugged her and Michonne resisted her impulse to lean in. There were lots of reasons to want to be closer to Morgan and one big reason to stay away. Carol and Morgan were close but was it friendship or the beginnings of love?

Michonne glanced at Daryl. What had happened or not happened between him and Carol? Everyone in the group knew that Carol had been banished by Rick before the prison fell and yet somehow had been with Tyreese and Judith on the way with Terminus. Daryl had left the prison with Beth and somehow Carol had found her. What in the hell was wrong with Daryl?

Daryl glanced back at Carol and saw her handing Judith back to Rick. He had seen the walkers in the road before them and his first thought had been for Carol's safety. Morgan had made the right decision. Time to man up, he thought to himself and walked over to Morgan, Michonne, and Carol. "Quick thinking out there, got us outa a bad situation". He took a quick glance at Carol and their eyes met and he knew that he would do anything to keep her safe. He needed to find a way to ride in this vehicle. "Maybe I can ride with you to find our place for tonight". Daryl pitched his voice low so that Carol wouldn't hear. Morgan nodded.

Sasha and Bob went over to Glenn and Maggie. Daryl slid in the passenger front seat and Carol sat directly behind Morgan so as Daryl talked with Morgan he could watch Carol too. Morgan asked, "Can you think of any place that we passed that could work?"

Carol had noticed a fenced in warehouse about 20 miles back. It was off on a side road, but the fences had looked intact. "I saw a steel warehouse about 20 miles back. It looked to be in good shape".

Morgan said, "I remember that now. Let's head back that way and check it out. Now what useless items will be stored in that warehouse?"

Daryl snorted, "High end faucets and shower fixtures".

Tyreese thought for a minute, "Lawn decorations".

Morgan came up with, "Above ground pools".

Carol said, "Universal television remotes".

They laughed at all the things that people used to care about. Tyreese asked, "What would be the most useful?"

Morgan said, "Survival equipment".

Daryl, "Weapons".

Tyreese, "Food".

Carol, "Water purification filters and tablets".

Daryl was beginning realize why Michonne kept sneaking in here and why Beth and Elijah seemed to have settled in. This group liked and trusted one another. Carol asked, "What nasty food is going to be stored in that warehouse?"

Tyreese said, "Instant potatoes".

Morgan, "Brussel sprouts".

Daryl, "Turnips"

Carol, "Beanie Wienies".

The three men shook their heads that Carol would put Beanie Wienies in the same category as turnips and Brussel sprouts. Then Daryl realized that it was his turn and he froze for a few seconds. "What kinda clothes will be stored there"?

Morgan, "Golf shorts for men".

Tyreese, "Business suits for men and women".

Carol, "Prom gowns".

Daryl, "Bathing suits".

Rick had signaled that he was pulling off the road and Morgan parked behind him. Rick wanted to drive down a side road to look for a house. Morgan said, "Let's go check this warehouse out. If it's a no go then we will look for a house". Rick reluctantly agreed.

The warehouse had high fences and a graveled driveway. Tyreese cut the chain with a bolt cutter. Daryl, Morgan, Rick, and Abraham went in through the side door. The others stayed well back and in a few minutes Rick came back smiling and they drove their vehicles on the side of the building away from the road.

The warehouse had mattresses and bedroom furniture. There was an office, restroom, and kitchen area off to the side. It was dry inside and the fences were surprisingly sturdy. It looked as if it was going to rain but they were inside a steel building and reasonably safe for the evening. The building had windows close to the roof that let in light so it wasn't too dark inside.

Glenn, Bob, and Elijah decided to make bedrooms so that everyone had a place to rest. Carol and Michonne scored a corner bedroom with Sasha and Beth. Rick had watch and so Judith slept between Carol and Michonne.

Daryl had first watch but he had watched where Carol moved her things and had his in the next space. There was a large dresser between them and he had been on watch when she went to bed.

It had been a long lonely watch but Daryl figured that at the end of that he would sleep close to Carol. She might not know he was there but he would know that she was. He still had to figure a way to get back in that vehicle. He liked Morgan and he saw a little something in Michonne's eyes when she looked at him. She was a damn fine looking woman and Morgan would be happy with her. He just had to play matchmaker with those two.

Michonnne was thinking about Morgan. He was out of his mind with grief and regret when she first met him, but he had found his way back from that. She hadn't been all that calm when she got the suv turned around today. She had wanted to goose that gas and get the hell away but she had looked at Morgan and had given the others the seconds they needed to get out of the way. She had flirted a bit with Rick in the past but she could never accept the part of Rick that would banish Carol. She wanted to be with Morgan, but there was Carol to think about. The solution of course was that Daryl and Carol would get together. Daryl had shown a little effort in that direction today. He had found a way to ride in the same car as Carol and he kept popping up like a bad penny around her all day. He had claimed the bedroom beside theirs though Carol had been too busy cooking at the time to notice. She was just going to have to play matchmaker with those two. Michonne kissed Judith on the top of her head and settled down to sleep.

Daryl followed the pathway that ran between the bedrooms to find his own niche. He moved his stuff off the bed and covered himself with one of the blankets that had been stored in a side room. It always took him a while to get to sleep after a watch. He heard Carol make a muttered cry and he knew that she was having a nightmare. Daryl bit his lip and thought of all the times he hadn't comforted her and he rolled out of the bed. Carol had gotten up and moved toward the side offices and he followed her.

Carol controlled herself until she went into a side office and then she let herself sob. This had not been a standard nightmare. In her dream she was back in the grove with Mika, Lizzie, and Sophia making pralines. She had been so happy and it had felt so real. Then, all at once the girls had turned to her and she realized that she would lose them again and Sophia had walked out of the house, then Mika, and then Lizzie looked at her and walked out. Then, she woke up and knew that they were gone forever.

Daryl had hesitated by the office door. They had put the solar lights in here so that the way to the restroom was lit. He went in and Carol was crying almost silently. He put his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. She was too far gone in her sorrow to resist him and he picked her up and sat down on the couch in that room still holding her.

Carol let her grief and anger out and Daryl realized from what she said that Mika and Lizzie can be killed on the way to Terminus. Carol had watched them die and he held her even closer and just let her cry it out. Carol went from exhausted sob to exhausted sleep and Daryl felt his arms grow numb but he wasn't letting go. Carol would probably regret this tomorrow but he never would. Carol had needed him tonight and he had been there. He went to sleep still holding her.

Carol had woken up after a couple of hours and saw that she was entangled in Daryl's arms. Then, the dream came back, her flight for somewhere to let go, and Daryl showing up and holding her while she poured out her sorrow. She eased out of his arms and onto her feet. She had been self-sufficient at the prison but she needed the comfort of friends now.

Carol went back to her bed and crawled in quietly. She didn't go back to sleep and was still awake an hour later when Daryl went by and she heard him slide onto the bed behind the dresser. She smiled and went to sleep.

AN

Michonne and Daryl as matchmakers? I can hardly wait. It's going to take more than a midnight snuggle to win Carol.

The muse has been struggling as of late and needs some reassurance. Review please.

.


	9. Who Do You Trust?

**This chapter is going to be different. This group is going to split. Some will go on with the mission to take Eugene to DC. The others will look for a place to settle at least for the winter. So we get the viewpoints of those that want to settle. **

**Who Do You Trust?**

**Morgan**

Morgan looked back at the occupants in the big Suburban that he was driving and smiled. It was strange how close they had become in just a few days. This vehicle had filled up quickly this morning. Tyreese was in the seat beside him and behind him was Carol, Sasha, and Daryl. The last row was still Beth and Elijah. Bob and Michonne had gotten there too late and were shuttled back to Rick's vehicle.

Morgan woke up every day and questioned why he was still with this group. Not because he didn't like and trust them as individuals, but this quest to take Eugene to DC was crazy. Washington DC was a major metropolitan area. There was no way that research labs would be set up in an area that would have a target for a nuclear bomb. They wouldn't be in Atlanta either. North Dakota or the Rockies. Some place with lots of room and almost no people.

Morgan had joined them originally because they all wanted to flee Terminus. He was tired of being alone and wanted to be with a group that he could trust. He still didn't want to be alone but he was beginning to think that this was a suicide mission. He didn't want to die alone, but he wasn't going to blindly follow Rick and Abraham. Rick had thrown Carol out so he couldn't put too much faith in his decision making process. Abraham would do anything to ensure that his "mission" was accomplished. That was a damn scary thought; he would throw someone else under the bus to save Eugene.

Winter was coming even here in the South. They needed to find a place that would shelter them all and start storing food. They had a baby here who needed a warm dry place to live. Judith should be their first thought. He hadn't talked about this with Carol, but he knew her well enough to know that she had to be having doubts. He liked and trusted Carol; he needed to talk to her about finding a place to settle.

**Daryl**

Daryl stretched out in the big vehicle and closed his eyes. He was tired. He had had watch last night and then he had followed Carol into the office. Carol had went to sleep in his arms and he had pulled her even closer to him and went to sleep too. He tried not to think of Carol in his arms right now because he was sitting beside of Sasha and she would probably smack him if he got a hard on beside her.

He smiled when he remembered the look on Bob's face when he realized that his habitual tardiness had cost him not riding with Sasha. Daryl had hustled out early and thrown his stuff in the back as if he always rode this vehicle. Sasha was between him and Carol but he was in the damn car. He would be right here if anything happened.

She had been busy this morning with Judith and he hadn't talked to her. Carol had lost control last night and she would be cool to him today. Last night she had let him hold her and today she would be regretting that weakness. Daryl didn't think that convincing Carol that she should trust him again would be easy. She might never love him the way he loved her. She might always be the untouchable Queen and he would have to be satisfied to be the knight that protected her. He had been that for her on the farm; the gallant knight searching for Sophia only for them both to find Sophia coming out of the barn. He had saved Carol from being bitten that day; that was his mission then and it would be from now on.

Daryl thought about this mission they were on. He was supposed to think this Eugene was some genius who make a cure in DC. Why did he have to go halfway across a walker filled continent to DC to do it? This whole thing was fucked up; this mission was endangering Carol and Judith. He was going to find someplace for them to settle.

Daryl knew that it wouldn't just be the three of them; there was more safety in numbers anyway. He knew that everybody in this vehicle trusted Morgan. He was a quiet guy but when he talked everybody listened. Morgan and Tyreese were good men and he hoped they would want to find someplace to settle too.

Daryl glanced back at Elijah and Beth. They were talking quietly. Elijah was new to the group and he had gravitated toward this vehicle. He seemed comfortable here and Beth had jumped over yesterday and didn't want to go back.

Daryl was never good with words but the people in this vehicle had some things in common. They could fight, but most people would say that they were kind. They teased each other but never cruelly. That found things to laugh about. He was always wary of people but he trusted these people.

Trust. It didn't matter that Abraham was a good fighter. He didn't trust him. He couldn't fully trust Rick because Rick had thrown Carol out. Morgan might have been bat shit crazy a year ago but Daryl trusted him to protect Carol and Judith.

**Carol**

Carol was tired and out of sorts. Judith had been fussy this morning and Carol understood why. Judith had been on the move for too long. She needed a safe warm home and some sense of normalcy in her life. Carol wanted that for the both of them.

Carol remembered her dream last night. It wasn't the accusing nightmare that she had before; the girls were not looking at her with anger and disappointment at all. Sophia had put her arm around her as they made the pralines. Lizzie had laughed as she ate the sweet treat. Mika had pulled the pralines of the oven with a contented sign. She had felt their love for her and the sorrow had come from her knowing that she would never see them again. That sadness had overwhelmed her when she woke up; she had fled to the solitude of the office to bear it alone. Daryl had followed her and he had held her while she wept. He had held her close and murmured kind things to her. He had been kind to her when Sophia had been killed but never held her as he had last night.

Carol didn't know what to say to Daryl about last night. She didn't know how to talk to him anymore. She had felt so betrayed that he had agreed with Rick. She had accepted banishment because Daryl wasn't there; she was afraid of the Rick on that run. She thought that Daryl would come and bring her back. Daryl would find her and make this right. Daryl would never let her die out there, but he had never come looking for her. Then, she had come back close to the prison because she wanted to see the girls only to find everything they had worked for the last year completely destroyed. She had tracked Tyreese, Lizzie, and Mika down. Daryl had never found them; he had been according to Beth sunk in some sort of depression. Daryl had been foolish and careless. Beth had gotten captured and Daryl had joined up with a vile bunch that had attacked Rick's group. None of that seemed liked the protective cautious man who worked tirelessly to keep them alive. He had risked his life for Sophia and he had not bothered to look for her or for any of the others.

She was both angry and mystified by him. He hadn't come for her and had acted like an ass with Beth. He had acted as if she didn't exist for days. He had sulked around this group for more days and then yesterday he had stood guard so close to her that she had literally bumped into him. He was in this vehicle yesterday afternoon and had slept not five feet away from her last night. Daryl had settled himself in this vehicle and didn't look as if he was interested in leaving. He was protecting her now, but he would never go against Rick. If she found a place to settle then Daryl would leave with Rick.

Carol decided that she needed to talk with Tyreese and Morgan to see how they felt about settling somewhere. She trusted them more than anyone else. Tyreese had forgiven her. Morgan had accepted her as she was. They had went to war together to save this group. Maybe they could find a way to save this group by finding a safer place to live.

TWDTWDTWD

The lunch break was close to the North Carolina border at a church with a picnic shelter. Carol had sat with Morgan and Tyreese and they talked about finding someplace to settle. The three of them agreed that they wanted to start all over in North Carolina or Virginia.

Carol knew Daryl was listening to their conversation. He had been standing while he ate so that he could watch their surroundings. He had turned to make eye contact with her and she saw him make a small almost imperceptible nod to her. Daryl was in.

Rick and Michonne had been watching Carol, Morgan, and Tyreese. "She is up to something," Rick had told Michonne, "Tyreese and Morgan are like putty in her hands. She can talk them into anything".

Michonne said, "Like risking their lives to save us at Terminus. Like keeping Judith alive out there. They did right by us. Morgan won't do anything that he doesn't want to do." Michonne had seen Daryl's nod to Carol. The man had been shadowing Carol since yesterday.

"Morgan is not thinking with the right head. He is a lonely man and she is a pretty woman." Rick was dismissive. Michonne had winced at his comment but knew there may be some truth in it. She watched Daryl. He was talking to all of three of them now. She knew that Daryl loved Carol, always had and always would. Carol had had a bad couple of weeks and Daryl had in Carol's mind completely deserted her. Carol had adored Daryl and she might not be so trusting next time. "Rick, leave her the hell alone this time. You fucked the duck and screwed the pooch when you threw her out. They are up to something, but that doesn't mean it is anything bad. You see those three men with her. Those are three good men. They are in her corner, and this time she won't be fighting all alone." Michonne was furious with Rick. She didn't want to get back in the car with him; she wanted to ride with Morgan and listen to him as the miles slid by. She loved Carl but she was rapidly becoming disenchanted with Rick.

**Morgan**

Morgan was relieved to find that Carol and Tyreese were both wanting off the mission to take Eugene to DC. He didn't want to cause problems but he didn't want to risk everyone's safety on the off chance that Eugene really could do this. Daryl was a surprise but he figured the man would do whatever Rick wanted in the end.

Michonne and Rick were watching them and Morgan wondered how serious that relationship was. Rick should be happy to have a woman like that by his side, but he looked pissed off. Probably thought that they were going to start an insurrection. He had not intentions of derailing their mission, but he was about to get off the train.

**Daryl**

Rick wasn't going to be happy about this, and Daryl had a sinking feeling that Rick was going to be really pissy about it. He hated to go against Rick, but this time he was going with Carol. Rick could go off on his adventure but he wanted to hang out with Carol. Forever.

Michonne needed to go with them. She was an incredible warrior and she and Carol were close. She and Morgan could have many happy years together, just as soon as he figured out how to make them fall in love.

**Carol**

Daryl was looking at Morgan and half smiling. Daryl had nodded, but would he fold like a deck of cards when Rick played the "brother" card? She shouldn't get her hopes up that Daryl would go with them. When had he ever went against Rick? He had agreed with Rick's plan to give Michonne to the Governor? Rick had changed his mind before it happened but Merle wound up dead that day.

TWDTWDTWD

Morgan, Tyreese, Carol, Daryl, and Rick talked that night at the hilltop hotel that was their home until the morning. They told Rick that they wanted to start looking for a place for the winter and begin bringing in supplies. Rick agreed to slow down the pace so that each day they could look around to find a place to stay. Rick would have cut them loose to go their own way but Daryl was with them.

AN

I can't write characters stupid enough to believe that trekking through DC in a ZA is a good idea. The double whammy of stupidity is believing that Eugene is going to find a cure: he could have stayed in Houston and found a cure there. I can't take Rosita and Abraham seriously either.

I am not all that fond of Rick either so he won't be written in the rosy glow of adulation. I could get behind a Morgan-Michonne pairing, and Daryl is trying to find a way to put them together.

Review please; I do read them and occasionally follow advice.


	10. Searching

Searching

The next day's journey found them in the foothills of the western mountains. The terrain was hilly but it was obviously good for farming by the many empty farms found along the highway. There were good size towns nearby for scavenging and they stopped that night at a building supply store that had been looted but Morgan and Elijah had put up sections of privacy fencing along the front of the store. There were strong chain link fences around their outdoor merchandise area but Morgan and Elijah had blocked that off as well. It wasn't dark inside because the building had lighter panels on the roof.

The men cleared the store. There were only two walkers inside and those were thrown out the back. They moved in quickly. Large sections of the store had been untouched. There was a semi parked out back and Tyreese and Daryl went through it. They found propane stored in portable containers suitable for grills and outdoor heating.

The patio section was rearranged to become a large living room. They used the fire pits that were fueled by propane to warm the place up a bit and used a gas grill to cook. Carol and Michonne had wandered around the store a bit; they had not talked since last night.

"Do you think this area looks like a place to stay?" Michonne asked. She had grown up in Atlanta and she and Andrea had survived that first winter by Andrea's skills honed by camping with her father. The winters up here would be colder and longer.

Carol shrugged, "The further we get from the highway the better. It will be cold but the houses will be designed for it. People who live in the boondocks lose their electricity all the time and they have generators for those times. Water is plentiful. I think we should look around here." Carol paused to look at the glass backsplash in a model kitchen. She had put one like it in her kitchen. Ed would always start a project, get frustrated and go off to drink with buddies, and then she would finish it while he was gone hopefully for days. "What are you going to do?"

Michonne shook her head, "I hate to leave Carl, but I think this trip is a fool's errand. I haven't made up my mind. Rick will leave Judith behind and if Carl will stay for her then I will stay. I love that boy."

TWDTWDTWD

Maggie had dragged Beth off to the lumber section for talk. "Beth, you can't stay here. Glenn and I are going and you are going with us."

Beth looked at the big sister who she had always envied. Maggie was always so strong and resourceful and she had depended on that strength. "No, I am not going. I am an adult now. Daddy's gone and I have to make decisions for myself. I am staying with Carol. We'll take care of Judith together."

Maggie had watched Beth becoming even closer to Carol since Terminus. "Carol? You know what she did to Karen and David? You are not staying here with a cold-blooded killer and that is final".

Beth said, "Shut the fuck up about Carol. If you could get your head out of Glenn's ass long enough you would know that Carol is a kind woman. She would never kill in cold blood. They were dying and suffering."

"She isn't your family. I am all you have left. We need to stick together". Maggie felt responsible for her sister now that their father had been killed. He would expect her to take care of his baby girl. "And stop using that language. Daddy would wash your mouth out with soap."

Beth softened a bit at the thought of Hershel, "Don't play the family card, Maggie. You never asked about where I was when we were separated after the prison fell. I was out there with Daryl and got kidnapped by a crazy man. I got raped and then discarded to be walker food. Carol found me along the side of a road wandering around with a stick to protect myself. She took me to a safe place. She washed me, found clothes to cover me, and fed me. She and Morgan hid me and Judith in the safest place they could find. They left me a truck with fuel in it, weapons, and they went off to save you and the others. Carol came to me later and I told her everything that happened. She helped me deal with that because she is kind. "

Maggie gasped, "Beth, I didn't know".

"That is because you only care about Glenn. I used to think that was romantic and I hoped that I would find love like that. I don't anymore. It's selfish and a little sick. I love you, Maggie, but I don't like you very much. I am staying because I want to live. I want a home. I want people I trust around me".

"It's Elijah, isn't it? He is going to stay and you are staying because of him". Maggie's voice was certain.

"I am staying for me. He is a friend, but I am through looking for a grand love of my life. That's your thing not mine. I have to learn how to take care of myself and I am going to do it here." Beth walked away.

TWDTWDTWD

Daryl, Elijah, Tyreese, and Morgan were checking out the store for useful supplies. "We could load some things on that box truck out back," Elijah had found fork lifts in the back bay. "What kind of place are we looking for?"

" A good size dwelling with wood stoves and a good distance from a main road". Morgan wanted a place that most scavengers might overlook.

"I think a farm with a good barn so that we can have a place to store supplies. Maybe with well water." Tyreese had spent summer with grandparents who raised much of their own food.

Daryl could see Carol and Michonne and let his attention be drawn away. He didn't care if it was a broken down double wide and a falling over outhouse as long as Carol was there. "We need to find a nice strong house, but let the women pick out the place. They'll know what we need better than we do." Carol would choose well. He wanted her to have whatever she wanted.

Morgan saw Michonne and Carol headed in their direction. Damn good looking women. Michonne was all polished ebony and Carol was polished ivory. "Have you two picked out the kitchen of your dreams yet?"

Michonne muttered, "The kitchen of my dreams has a maid in it fixing my dinner."

Morgan laughed, "Better settle for a man who likes to cook". Morgan had loved to cook when he had a family. He had always cooked their holiday meals and did most of the cooking for the family. "What about you, Carol".

She thought about that beautiful kitchen in the house that she had lived in with Ed. It had everything, but it was still a cage. "I don't need all that stuff: I just want nice people like you at the table." She smiled at all of them. "And then make all of you do the dishes".

Daryl said, "You cook and I'll do the dishes". It was meant as a light heartened comment but everyone stared at him for a second. He had been a little too serious with that comment.

Carol flushed slightly and turned away, "I had better get dinner started. Daryl, I'll leave you the dishes".

Daryl held his ground, "You cook and I'll do the dishes".

Michonne thought to herself that was the sweetest marriage proposal that she had ever seen. Daryl was pushing past all those fences that had held him back from going after Carol in his past.

TWDTWDTWD

Carol did cook dinner and Daryl and Morgan did the dishes. Afterward they all gathered around the propane fire pit and discussed their future plans. Abraham wanted to get back on the highway to DC but Eugene said that they could wait here a couple of days while they searched for winter quarters. "It would only be courteous to stay here and provide adequate protection while you are searching for appropriate housing. You freed us from Terminus and possible death. We will honor that by staying here until you are in a secure environment".

"Well, who the hell is going with us when we go?" bellowed a belligerent Abraham. "Come on over here and let me see who I can count on."

Rick, Carl, Glenn, and Maggie moved over to stand beside of Abraham, Eugene, Rosita, and Tara.

The others stayed put. Michonne was still up in the air, but she was hoping that Carl could be persuaded to stay here and help take care of Judith. The bond between Carl and his sister was strong.

Rick thought that he would have a talk with Daryl after this. He needed him. He needed Michonne too. Glenn and Maggie were good fighters. He was glad that Beth was staying because she would take care of Judith.

TWDTWDTWD

The next morning Morgan, Michonne, Carol and Daryl left to go on a scouting run. They were taking a video camera with them and filming possible sites to settle. That afternoon Tyreese, Sasha, Bob, and Beth were going out in a different direction.

Michonne drove and Morgan rode beside her. Carol and Daryl were in the back seat of the small suv so that Carol couldn't really shift anywhere away from him. He and Morgan had charted a course westward closer to the mountains and away from the highway. Michonne followed their directions and in an hour turned off the highway and followed a two lane road. They looked at houses and farms but they all seemed wrong to Daryl. Carol wasn't overly enthusiastic about them either. There were houses and farms out here that would do but to Daryl they seemed to be too visible. He wanted somewhere more private.

Daryl noticed a rough looking access road that was winding around the hill. "Let's look up there." They agreed to go on foot and they turned the suv at a wide spot up the hill and walked on. It was steep and rough and there wasn't any signs that anyone had traveled up the graveled road for a long time. Eventually they got to the top of the hill and the land flattened out on both sides. There was a farmhouse at the end of the road. It was quiet up here and Carol made certain that her knife and gun were handy.

Morgan was looking at the place from a military standpoint. There were fences and they could be reinforced. The barn was close by and from the size of the meadows there might be others around. The house had wraparound porches like an old farmhouse but it wasn't old. There was an outdoor furnace and a standby generator fueled by propane.

The house was locked but Daryl picked it open quickly. Morgan and Daryl went in quick with Michonne and Carol right after. They searched the place thoroughly but it was empty. Carol looked over the kitchen. There weren't many pots and pans. It looked as if a family might stay on weekends and she figured that this place might have belonged to someone who worked in some city and came here to relax.

Morgan looked at the electrical work and examined the plumbing. The house was in good shape. There was a well that worked on an electrical pump and one in the yard that worked by hand. The barn was empty but clean and dry. The back of the house had a porch and a wonderful view of the nearby hills. There was an orchard with a few apples still hanging on. Michonne followed him outside, "What do you think?" she asked.

"It looks good to me. There is a gas cooking stove and we can get hot water from the outdoor furnace. I go with the happy wife-happy life theory. What do you think?"

"We've looked all day and this is the best one yet. Let's sign the mortgage now." She smiled and they turned back to see what Carol and Daryl thought.

Carol and Daryl had gone through the four bedrooms on the second floor. The master bedroom had its own bathroom and a good view of the mountains. There were another smaller bedroom with its own bath and the other two bedrooms shared a bath. The ground floor had a family room, a formal dining room, and a large kitchen. There was a large pantry and a powder room. The finished basement had storage on one side and the other had been used to show movies.

Daryl was getting bored with the looking at houses. They were all starting to look alike anyway. They were getting this one. He liked being this close to Carol and watching her eyes light up at some feature of the house, but he had started to pay more attention to her ass than how big the room was. He had been lost in lust since they went through the master bedroom. It was a lot more entertaining to think about rolling around on that bed with Carol than looking at faucets. He had spent so much time suppressing his feelings about Carol that once he accepted that he loved and wanted her it had become difficult to control his wayward thoughts.

Carol sensed that Daryl was losing interest, "What do you think?"

Daryl tried to think of a safe answer, "This is a great house. I love it". He had wanted to say, "Let's go upstairs and check that bed out, or you have the sweetest ass".

Carol beamed at him, "I think so too. Do you think we could get that generator going?"

That was the thing that kept happening lately. Carol beaming at him made him want to go out and slay a dragon or get a generator going. "We'll find a way to get it going if this is the house that you want".

Morgan and Michonne came into the house. They liked the place too. They locked the house back up and walked back down to their suv. Carol and Michonne sat in the back and chatted about the house and the two men got in front.

The others liked the house and they decided that they would go back tomorrow. Daryl and Morgan went that afternoon to a propane dealer and searched around until they found a propane truck fully loaded and they filled up the tank that went to the stove. They lit the outdoor furnace and were happy to see that it didn't give off much smoke. They put plywood over the ground floor windows. They spent the evening cleaning the house and after dark they went downstairs and opened up a bottle of whiskey and talked to each other.

The large group back at the home improvement store were quiet that night. Carol, Michonne, Sasha, and Beth went through the store to pick things that they wanted to take with them. Elijah and Tyreese carried things to the box truck. Bob and Glenn went on a run for medical supplies for both groups.

Carol couldn't get to sleep that night. Her bed was a cushioned wicker couch and not very comfortable. She wondered what it would be like to sleep in a bed in a house for months. She still thought that Daryl would go with Rick at the last minute. He was just making sure that they were in a safe place and then he would answer the siren call to follow Rick.

She turned and thought what it would be like to be in that house with Daryl all winter. He would be outside hunting and working during the day but at night he would be in that house. She had seen that look he gave that bed in the master bedroom. It was almost possessive. She had walked to the window and pretended great interest in the view. Daryl wouldn't be in that bed tomorrow night; he would be on his way to DC with Rick.

AN

**It pains me to say that Carol and Morgan will never be the passionate alternative to Caryl. It seems that the muse has a soft spot for a Daryl trying to win Carol's heart. **

**Please review. **


	11. Moving Day

Moving Day

Daryl woke up early and went hunting. He wanted to check out the place and have some time to himself before the others showed up. He followed the farm road along overgrown and weedy pastures. It was frosty this morning but the sun was coming through a cloudless sky. He came upon a boundary bolted boundary gate but he climbed over and headed to the woods to the right.

Daryl had just entered the woods when he saw Merle standing there. "Lil' Brother, it's good to see you. Just dropping in to see if you have located those lost testicles." Merle grinned at him and Daryl shook his head at him.

"I didn't conjure you up this time, Merle. I ain't going with him this timetoday. I told him already." Daryl wished he was as confident as his words.

"You got to do more than that, Lil' Brother. You have to find a way to keep their ass here. You like being the follower but that ain't what you gotta be now. Rick and Abraham are good in a fight but they like going off on these little adventures too much to be leaders." Merle hesitated for a moment, "They aren't coming back this time with your with youyou or without you, so find some way to keep them here."

Daryl thought of the determined look in Rick's eyes when he talked about Eugene finding a cure. "I don't know how to do it."

Merle sighed, "I can't tell you how. You have to be a leader on your own. Now I will tell you that you are on the right path with the mouse, but you still have a long way to go. She is talking to you but you have hurt her too many times and this last time the cut went deeper. Carol is in too much pain to just fall into your arms and make whoopee."

"I love her, Merle. I am trying to show her that I love her".

Merle turned away and kicked a rock. "She is in mourning, asshole. She lost the prison and her place there. Then, she lost Lizzie and Mika in the most painful way possible. That brought all the pain from losing Sophia. Wait until she trusts you enough to tell you what happened in the grove and then tell her these thingstell her what I am telling you now. Please let her know one thing; sShe is grieving because she thinks that she won't see them again. That isn't true. Lizzie, Mika, and Sophia are here and waiting for her. Things worked out the way they were supposed to, you tell her that. Tell her that Lizzie loves the flowers here. She'll understand what that means."

Daryl said, "How did you get there?" Merle in the same place as Lizzie, Mika, and Sophia didn't make sense.

Merle shook his head, "Hershel was always talking to me about his faith. Last minute conversion. Well, I gotta go and see Jane for a while."

"Jane?" Daryl was trying to remember a Jane in Merle's life.

Merle grinned, "Jane Austen, I was a big fan of hers. Of course, I hid her novels in between the covers of my porn magazines, but I read everything she ever wrote. We hang out some here. My advice to you is stop being Mr. Bingley and work on being Mr. Darcy. Now I can't tell you what to do, but I can tell you that you are on the right road". Merle vanished.

Daryl watched his brother disappear. He gave up on hunting and started back to the house. Merle was insistent about stopping the others from going. They thought they had to save the world singlehandedly. He had no clue on what to do or how to do it. He walked until he reached the boundary gate again. He stopped and stared at it and then turned around and walked in the opposite direction with Merle's voice telling him that he was on the right road.

TWDTWDTWD

Carol was stressed before they got started. Rick and Abe were pissed that they were traveling at least two hours out of their way to get to this new location before they got started. Maggie was pouting at Beth and everybody seemed out of sorts. Judith was fussy and she didn't know how to act when Daryl caved and went with Rick. She hadCarol grabbed a ride with Tyreese in the box truck. She just wanted away from all the drama for a little while.

Michonne drove the big suv and she led the way. Carol and Tyreese were next in the truck and the others straggled behind. It was mid-morning before they got there. The place was quiet and it looked as if the place was deserted. The house looked deserted on the outside, but she could tell that Morgan and Daryl had been busy.

Carol stopped a minute to admire the neat job Morgan and Daryl had did in covering the windows with plywood. Morgan opened the door and they all poured in. The door now had bolts at the top and bottom. The house was dim inside but not dark. The family room was huge. She could hear the generator in the background. The inside of the house was comfortably warm. The elves had cleaned the place too. She saw Elf Morgan but where was Elf Daryl?

Morgan showed Rick around the place. The windows downstairs were small glass blocks and the back doors were all heavily bolted from the inside. They were going to build a soundproof barrier around the generator to keep the sound down and would not be running it during the night.

Michonne and Carol huddled together, "Where is Daryl?" Michonne asked. Morgan had just said that Daryl had told him this morning that he was going hunting but that was hours ago. Just then Daryl came in with his bow but no foodDaryl was just coming through the door with his bow but no food. He glanced at Carol and gave her a reassuring nod.

Rick came back down stairs with Morgan. He asked Daryl to talk to him outside and Carol knew that Rick was going to make a last ditch effort to get Daryl to go with them.

Rick waited until they were out in the yard. Carl was walking around the yard checking everything out but out of earshot. "I need you, Daryl. This is a good place. I can leave Judith here and she will be safer than on the road. Daryl, if you go then I can leave Carl here to look out for her."

Daryl winced; Rick was hitting him with being responsible for Carl's death if he didn't go in his place. "You can leave Carl here anyway and you can stay and take care of both your children. That should be coming first with you instead of running off to play hero. Rick, you have children and they should come first. I am not going to follow you on this one".

Rick was angry again, "You are following Carol like a dog in heat".

Daryl flushed, "I love you like a brother, but that is the last time you say anything like that. without losing some teeth. I love Carol and I am putting her first. We need all of us to survive out here. We need you to stay. In the spring we are going up into those mountains to see if there is a place for us up there. We might decide to stay here, but we are not going off to a city that is a death trap."

Daryl went back inside and Rick followed him. Daryl only had one more card to play and it was time to throw it down. They were all gathered in the family room. Daryl unsheathed his big hunting knife and put in his belt. Eugene was standing by the window and Daryl walked up to him and grabbed him around the neck and put the knife to his throat, "Eugene, tell the truth or you are a dead man". Daryl moved behind him and said, "No one comes any closer or I kill him."

Abraham stood up but Daryl stared him down and pressed the knife closer to Eugene's throat. "Eugene, we aren't going to kill you when you tell us who you really are, but I can't let you kill thhese these good people either".

Eugene stood very still; he had seen Daryl fight at Terminus and on the road. He killed quickly and without regret. Daryl meant what he said. "Promise me that you won't kill me if I tell the truth."

Daryl said, "I won't kill you and I won't let anyone else hurt you. The game is over, Eugene. Tell the damn truth".

Eugene muttered, "I am not a doctor of science; I taught science in a high school. I told Abraham that I needed to go to DC so that he could protect me. Then, I was afraid to tell him the truth. I don't have a clue how to cure this thing. I am sorry."

Daryl released him then. "Go sit down, Eugene. Nobody does anything to him. He gave you hope when you needed it, but our hope should be in how strong we are when we fight together."

Daryl smiled at Carol and put his knife away. "Now this is a nice house, but it isn't quite big enough for all of us. Let's take a walk on this fine day. He started toward the door and the others began to follow him automatically. Daryl waited until they had all left the house and he said, "It is not far at all."

Daryl grabbed a bolt cutter from a truck and waited until Carol and Michonne caught up with him. Morgan moved to stand on the other side of Michonne and Daryl led them down the farm road that he had walked this morning. Eugene was right behind them and the others joined the walk.

Daryl used the bolt cutters to break the chain around the boundary gate and continued on. The road was a little smoother here and it wasn't long before they saw a large brick house.

"I cleaned out the walkers a little while ago and locked the place back up. It isn't bigger than our house but with four bedrooms and three baths it is as big. The propane tank has fuel in it. There isn't an automatic back up but we can find a generator. There is an outdoor wood furnace and I think they were put in the same time because they are the same make and model."

Abraham and Rick went through the house to make sure that it was safe. Daryl had put wood in the outdoor furnace and the place was warming up. Rick came out and signaled the others in. Daryl had enticed the walkers out before he dispatched them and had spent some time cleaning the place up.

"There is a road that goes down to the main road but we could block it up so no one would ever think to look", Daryl said, "It isn't very far by the farm road between the houses. We could go on runs together for food and the things we need. We could make it here."

Rick walked around the house and looked it over. "Daryl's right. We couldn't find a better place. Me and mine are staying here".

Carol and Michonne left them to argue all the details. They walked back together, "Daryl became our leader today," Michonne was surprised but pleased by the turn of events.

"Daryl has the ability to think long term. He has always lacked the confidence to go against the leader." Carol was relieved that this DC business was over and she was pleased that Daryl had found a way to keep this group together. The distance between the houses was probably a good thing. She wondered how this would all shake out in the houses, but that was just another problem that she wasn't going to handle.

That night Carol cooked dinner for herself, Daryl, Morgan, Michonne, Rick, Carl, Judith, Beth, Elijah, and Eugene. The other house had Maggie, Glenn, Sasha, Bob, Abraham, Rosita, Tara, and Tyreese. Daryl and Rick did the dishes.

The generator was turned off at dark and they used oil lamps to light the house. The furnace still put out enough heat to keep the house warm. They sat in the family room and talked about their plans for the winter. There was coffee in the pantry and Daryl sat back with a cup of coffee and looked at his winter companions.

There were three single women there; but he hoped that would change. He wanted Carol; Merle had warned him that she was still mourning. He would wait. Michonne was so going to hit on Morgan. Beth and Elijah would drift together soon. Rick was the odd man out but he was just going to have to find his own woman. These were all claimed.

Daryl and Morgan had given out the bedrooms. Carol had Judith so she got the master bedroom. Michonne got the other bedroom with its own bath. Beth got her own room. Rick and Carl got the last bedroom. It wasn't exactly subtle; Daryl, Morgan, and Elijah were sleeping in the basement. Carol flushed when she realized that she was to stay in the master bedroom; she remembered the way Daryl had looked at that bed. Daryl helped her move her and Judith's things to her new bedroom. "We'll go on a run for a crib. Make me a list of things that she will need. Is this okay with you?" Daryl seemed anxious to please her and Carol tried not to think about sex with Daryl in that big bed. She had washed all the sheets today and dried them outside. The lamp cast a romantic glow to the room and she remembered sleeping on the wicker couch last night that wasn't quite long enough.

Carol looked out the window. The world was utterly dark out there. The beautiful day had turned cloudy by evening. It was starting to rain and it felt good to be in a warm house. Judith was already asleep in the bed.

Daryl had sat down in the cushioned armchair and Carol thought that he looked tired, "You've been busy the last couple of days; you look wore out."

Daryl grinned, "Morgan and I drank a little whiskey last night. I put the booze in your closet. Too much temptation for Bob to leave it out. When we get those snares and traps fixed up, we may not have to be on watch all the time. "

Carol sat down in the other chair, "You handled today really well. You scared Eugene into telling the truth. You found a place for the rest of the group to go. I only have one complaint."

Daryl frowned, "I did all that and you have a complaint?"

Carol grinned, "How did we get Eugene?" Daryl wished Carol wouldn't grin like that; it made him want to forget Merle's words of caution and just kiss her.

Daryl shrugged his shoulders, "Abraham was mad enough to skin him alive. He is a really smart guy. Eugene could be useful. If he gets too annoying we'll send his ass back to the other house. Carol, who is Jane Austen?"

Carol laughed out loud. "This has been a strange day, but did you just ask about Jane Austen?"

Daryl nodded, "Someone mentioned that name today and said that she was a great writer. "

"I think I have read everything she ever wrote," Carol thought about Jane Austen's books. "I loved all of them". She yawned suddenly and Daryl yawned too.

Daryl stood up, "Better go down and tuck Eugene in for the night. He might need his teddy bear and a drink of water".

Carol followed him to the door, "Goodnight Daryl". He stood looking at her for a second and picked up her hand and kissed it and closed up her fingers to hold it tight. He went downstairs and Carol shut the door. She sat down in the chair where he had sat and leaned back into the warmth that Daryl had left there. "I love you, too".

AN

**Can you tell that Jane Austen is my favorite author? The thought of Merle spending eternity hanging out with Jane was too good to pass up. I quite fancy Jerle.**

"_I cannot fix on the hour, or the spot, or the look or the words, which laid the foundation. It is too long ago. I was in the middle before I knew that I had begun." _

― **Jane Austen, Pride and Prejudice**

**Tell me how you really feel…Give a review**

"


	12. Time to Talk

**Carol admitting at the end of the last chapter that she loved Daryl was just that. She loves him but there is so much that has not been said between them. She still believes that he agreed with Rick that she should be banished. She and Daryl need to take some time to talk, and the fates agree.**

**Time to Talk**

It was still raining the next morning when the group assembled in the family room to make plans for surviving the winter. They made a list of thing things that had to be done to survive the winter. Food, fuel, clothing, medicines, and more had to be gathered. Wood needed to be gathered and cut into the right lengths. Snares and traps had to be built around the house and barn.

Carol felt a rising sense of optimism which she tried to tamp down a bit. She blamed it on having a good night's sleep in a real bed. Judith had slept through the night and the bad dreams kept away. They had a good house for their winter quarters and a strong group to defend it.

The meeting broke up and Daryl came over to her. "Ready to go for a run? Me and Morgan want to go on a run and look around a bit. We'll take Michonne to protect us and you to tell us what to do."

Carol found herself smiling at him. "You didn't say that you were going to listen". Daryl looked tired this morning and she remembered that he was sleeping in the basement with Eugene, Morgan and Elijah. "Eugene keep you up all night wanting a bedtime story?"

Daryl smiled at her, "Naw, he went right to sleep after a really long explanation of why cold fusion is a pipe dream. Who could sleep after exciting shit like that? Better get a coat; it is cold outside". He waited until she went upstairs and got her coat and they met Morgan and Michonne in the truck.

Michonne was driving and Morgan let them into the back seat of the truck. Michonne drove with her usual need for speed. Morgan held onto the door and said between clenched teeth, "Slow down or I am breaking your right foot". Carol and Daryl exchanged amused looks.

The town had broad streets and it almost looked normal except for the lurching gait of its remaining inhabitants. Michonne did slow down a bit, and she turned to Morgan, "We can see flesh eating monsters roaming the damn streets, but my driving makes you nervous?"

Morgan laughed, "I have some control over how I put down the monsters, but your driving, my dear, is a dare to the fates". He smiled at her and Michonne made a mental note to slow down a bit. Maybe there was more to look forward to in this life than she had previously thought. It was not in her to give up and opt out, but she had accepted that it would be a lonely life. She didn't feel lonely now in this truck. Daryl was like a brother, Carol a sister, and Morgan smiling at her made want to smile back. Michonne refused to define how she felt right now; she too was afraid to tempt the fates.

Carol believed that you encountered certain people in your life for some purpose. She would have met Ed not matter the circumstances of her life. She could have made that acquaintance short and moved on quickly, but she had been a slow learner. Loving someone doesn't mean that you allow them to hurt you. Sophia was the source of her greatest happiness and her greatest sorrow but she had emerged from that pain a stronger woman. Lizzie and Mika had broken her defenses down against loving and maybe that is why she could recognize that she loved Morgan, Michonne, and Daryl.

She loved them differently of course. Michonne was the funny sister that made her laugh but allowed her to cry on her shoulder. She didn't love Morgan in the same way. He was a man and there was always an element of that in how she felt about him. He was attractive to her because he combined strength with gentleness. Carol might have been in love with him in another life, but in this life there was Daryl.

Daryl had helped her get through losing Sophia and she had loved him for that and a thousand kindnesses that he had shown her. She had accepted that their relationship was not physical. Years of abuse of every kind with Ed had made her wary of a physical relationship anyway. Gradually as she got stronger she began to want more than friendship but she accepted Daryl on his terms. She loved him and thought that he loved her.

Daryl was different now. He had refused to follow Rick and last night he had been open about wanting to be with her. She didn't fully trust him to not revert back to his old ways, but desire so long denied was propelling her toward sex with Daryl. Maybe he felt the same way; maybe he didn't fully trust the Carol who could do those things that she had done, but he wanted her anyway.

Carol pushed those thoughts aside for now. She needed to focus on the job at hand; they were here to find supplies that the group needed. She would concentrate on that and keeping these three people safe on his run.

Michonne wanted to go to a clothing store and Carol agreed. They all needed warm clothes and boots. Morgan and Daryl rolled their eyes, but they found a chain department store hooked onto a strip mall. Morgan and Daryl went in first and made certain that the entrance to the mall had been chained off. The mall must have closed down and locked every entrance when they found out when they found out what was going on in the rest of the world.

Daryl and Carol had went "shopping" around the parking lot for an extra truck. There was one he liked parked haphazardly along the edge of the lot. The keys were still inside and Morgan had jumped it from the other truck. They parked both trucks close to the entrance and began to fill them with clothing from the store. Morgan and Daryl stayed at the entrance to knock back the walkers and Michonne and Carol worked together to find warm clothing for their group. They moved as fast as they could because the walkers were beginning to pile up outside. Carol found a crib and a mattress for Judith. They loaded it swiftly and they sped away from the hungry horde.

It was afternoon before they headed toward home. They had found supplies, but their trucks were loaded and they needed to be back in before dark. Morgan led their way home and Daryl followed. Carol was ready to go home and start dinner, and she noticed that Daryl was letting Morgan pull away from them. Daryl pulled into an empty church parking lot and turned the truck off. He stared straight ahead and Carol waited for him to talk.

"I ain't perfect. I fell apart when I came back and you were gone. I crawled in a hole and stayed there. Beth tried to drag me out, but I couldn't do anything right. She got kidnapped because I was too stupid to check a door before I opened it. I joined a group of men so evil that they made my skin crawl, but I stayed any way. I started crawling out of the hole when I saw you at Terminus. I can't stand to lose you again; I dragged you out here today because I want to keep you close to me." Daryl saw that a herd of walkers had blocked off the street of walkers ahead of them and a quick glance behind showed enough walkers to close off an exit that way.

He started the truck quickly and pulled close to the church. Carol saw what was happening and grabbed her run bag. They ran up the slippery steep church steps and found that the door was unlocked up at the top. They burst in prepared to fight walkers but the sanctuary was empty. The steel doors had bolts that locked it in place. The church had been built well off the ground and Carol moved to a window and saw that the windows were too high for a walker to get in that way.

Daryl moved to the back part of the church. There were restrooms there but the classrooms and kitchen must be in the basement. There was a "Do Not Enter" message written on the stairwell door and he heeded the message. It was quiet though so whatever was there was no longer a problem. The handicapped side entrance had been bolted shut and he could see that the ramp had been dismantled.

Carol followed him, "It looks as if someone used this place for as a refuge, but maybe moved on. The left the front door unlocked though. Did you see what is written on the wall?"

Daryl shook his head, and he went back to check the front door. He could hear the dull thumps of the walkers falling off the steps and the landing. It had been slippery and there hadn't been a railing. Someone had neatly printed a verse from the Bible on one of the long side walls, _God is our refuge and strength, a very present help in trouble. Psalms 46:1._

Carol released a breath. "We might be here a while. I am just thankful that some good soul left this refuge for us. The restroom has stored water in it so that we can flush the commode. I hope Morgan and Michonne don't come back and get caught up in this mess."

"I told Morgan that I wanted to talk to you for a while and that we would get back late. I don't think they'll be back tonight because the days are so short now. The walkers may wander off anytime and then we can go home." Daryl moved to a window and saw that the walkers were still milling around the truck.

Carol sat down on the padded pew. The place was dusty as if no one had been in here for a couple of months. She glanced at the sun and knew that it would be dark in a couple of hours. She and Daryl might here for the night. She closed her eyes and tried to relax. This could have been disastrous but there was this refuge right where they needed it.

Daryl swept checked the locks again. The walkers seemed less interested in trying to climb up the slippery steps now. There had been a strong smell out there that he didn't recognize and he wondered if it repelled the walkers. He saw Carol sitting there and he willed himself to go over and sit beside her on the pew. She hadn't said anything about what he had confessed just before they got swarmed. He didn't know if he should say anything else.

Carol glanced at Daryl. She had been thinking about what he had said to her right before all this happened. "_I fell apart when I came back and you were gone….. I can't lose you again…..I want to keep you close to me_". He had said other things too, but maybe they weren't as important as admitting to her how much he cared about her. There were things that she needed to tell him too.

The afternoon sun lit up the room in a warm soft haze and she reached out her hand and took Daryl's. "Let's talk to each other. I want to keep you close to me too."

Daryl slid closer to her, "I love you. Rick told me what you did and I couldn't take it in. I want you to talk to me about it. It don't matter what you say because I will always love you, but I don't want you to bear this alone."

Carol talked about coming into David's room as he struggled to breathe. He died not long after she came into the room. She had put him down and went into Karen's room. She was choking as blood began to flood into lungs. There was blood pouring from her eyes and every orifice and she was suffering. Her body was shutting down and she was near death. Carol admitted that she couldn't bear to watch and there was nothing she could do to ease her suffering except put her down. She had shown Karen the knife and Karen had nodded. Carol said that she burned the bodies to reduce contamination and because she had been overwhelmed with guilt after she had done it. She should have gone to Dr. S and had him take care of Karen, but she thought she could handle it.

Daryl listened carefully. He held her hand and knew that she needed him like he needed her. Carol admitted that she had been cold when she talked to Rick, and that she thought that he might kill her. Instead, he banished her and she had accepted it because she had killed Karen.

Daryl thought that was all she had to say but she began talking about Mika and Lizzie. Daryl could hear the unbearable pain in her voice as she told what Lizzie had done and what she and Tyreese had decided must be done to keep Judith alive. They cried together for her lost girls and somewhere in the middle of Carol's story he had come to realize how much she had been hurt by this. He wasn't there to hold her hand then, but he promised himself that from now on he would be.

Daryl told Carol about his experiences during their separation. It was hard for him to admit the depth of his emotional collapse. He had acted like an ass to Beth and his stupidity had hurt her. He told the truth no matter how bad it made him look. He owed her honesty. She had been honest with him.

They talked until the long shadows turned to darkness. There were less walkers out there but it was too dark to try to make it home. They found a blanket in a closet and huddled on the pew and talked some more. Their voices low against the empty night. Solemn promises were made in that place that would bind them together for the rest of their lives.

They went to sleep in each other's arms and slept for a few hours before the first rays of sun showed an almost empty parking lot. Carol put everything back neatly. This was a sanctuary and they had not violated it last night. They had spent most of the night talking.

This morning they had said their vows in the empty sanctuary. They had found some paper in the pastor's small office and sat down together to compose their vows. They stood in the empty church and Daryl read his vows to Carol, "I promise to love, honor, respect, and cherish you all the days of my life. I will provide and protect you as a faithful loving husband. I make these promises to you and to God in His house. "

Carol smiled at her almost husband, "I promise to love, honor, respect, and cherish you all the days of my life. I will provide and protect you as a faithful loving husband. I make these promises to you and to God in His house".

Daryl smiled, "I think I get to kiss the bride". They kissed so passionately that Daryl looked up and said, "Sorry about that". Carol grabbed their run bag and Daryl undid the locks. They ran to the truck and it obligingly started.

They met Michonne and Morgan on the street as they pulled out. Daryl kissed her again and said, "Ride home with Michonne. Me and Morgan will be along in a little bit. Tell Michonne because I am going to tell Morgan. I do love you, Carol. Please be safe".

Carol shook her head, "Nine lives remember. Love you too." Michonne drove the truck Daryl had driven yesterday while Daryl and Morgan took Morgan's truck on a run.

Michonne laughed when Carol told her the news, "Does this mean that Daryl is no longer a cellar dweller? He gets to move up to the high rent district upstairs? Oh, shit who is going to break the news to Eugene? He was really worried last night when you two didn't make it home. I figured you two had found a sleazy motel that didn't require a credit card and were doing the long overdue horizontal rumba. That is what normal horny people do. "

Carol said, "I think he just wants out of the basement, but I might as well enjoy having a boy toy around. Just call me Carol Cougar."

Michonne laughed so hard that she almost ran off the road. She settled down after that. Daryl Dixon would not take kindly to anyone who put his wife in harm's way.

AN

**Gotcha. No one saw that coming. Me either, but it felt right. These two need to be together and I have always suspected that Daryl would want to be married to Carol. **

**Please give a review.**


	13. Getting Started

**Let me lower all your expectations for wedding night smut. I try to concentrate on the emotions surrounding the event more than the actual "coupling". Just use your imagination or take somebody else's smut and insert to your heart's content. **

**Getting Started**

Carol reminded Michonne that she wanted to break the news that she and Daryl considered themselves married after Daryl came home. Michonne nodded, and she parked close to the barn. Carl and Eugene came running out and caught Carol up into a hug. Carol hugged him back and assured him that Daryl was alright and would be coming back later with Morgan.

Carl and Eugene walked with them back to the house. Carl chattering that Rick and Elijah were on a run with Abraham and Glenn. Carol was relieved that she didn't have to face Rick first thing this morning. It felt good to be home; Judith immediately holding out her arms to be picked up out of the playpen. Carol picked her up and hugged her close. Judith snuggling against her. Beth left the dishes that she was washing and hugged Carol close.

Eugene was alarmed that Daryl wasn't back but he surprised Carol by hugging her too. "The place isn't the same without you and Daryl". Carol told them that she and Daryl had been cut off by a herd and had found refuge in a church for the night. They unloaded the clothing and supplies from the back of the truck. Michonne teasing Carl that he was growing so fast that they would have to go on another run next week.

They separated the clothes into piles according to who they would fit. Carl took his and his dad's up to their room. Carol had picked up Daryl's stack with her own and carried them upstairs. Beth saw what she was doing but kept quiet. Eugene carried the clothes that went to the men in basement downstairs. Then he and Carl went back outside to work on a load of firewood that needed split.

Beth followed Michonne to her room to get the scoop and she told her that Daryl and Carol had exchanged vows in the church. They were married; Beth hugged Michonne and they both cried a little. "You and Morgan are next", Beth had noticed that Michonne made it a point to be wherever Morgan was.

Michonne frowned at Beth; teenage girls thought everybody should be in love. "Mind your own damn business, Beth". The words were pure Michonne but her guilty grin took the sting out of what she said.

Carol hung their clothes in the closet. Daryl's clothes on the right and hers on the left. She went downstairs and carried his backpack up to their room and put his clothes away. Carol adjusted the two chairs by the window and sat down and looked at their room for a few minutes. Their clothes, their chairs, and most glaring of all…. their bed. Carol mentally mulched Ed's head again and wished she had taken a whack or two at his male parts while she was at it. Sex with Ed had been had reminded her of a Thomas Hobbes quotation, "Nasty, brutish, and short". Ed was well into her past but Carol was afraid that the hard lessons that she had learned with him would seep into tonight with Daryl. She knew how to have sex with Ed. You sent your mind to a better place and your body endured. You never showed your disgust and pain and you just got through it. She was not afraid of Daryl; she was afraid of herself. Afraid that she didn't know how to be anything else but the woman who just let it happen and hoped it would be over soon. Carol shook those thoughts off; she had work to do downstairs.

Eugene came back in with splinters in his hand for Carol to dig out. Judith needed a nap but she seemed determined to hang on to Carol and wakefulness. "I'll hold the infant primate if you will take the splinters out". Judith had protested the change but she seemed fascinated by the expressions he made as Carol probed for the splinters.

Beth came back downstairs with Michonne. She took one look at Carol, burst into happy tears, hugged her, and told her how happy she was that she and Daryl were married. Carol looked at Michonne who had the good manners to look guilty.

"You and Daryl got married? He's a fine man. Rough and uneducated, but he is kind underneath all that. I'll never be much of a warrior, but Daryl told me that this world needs men like me too. I want to contribute to the group in my own way". Eugene beamed at Carol and she smiled back. Carol could have kissed Eugene for reminding her that Daryl was a kind man.

Daryl and Morgan got back later than Carol thought that they would but they had found a good supply of food. Daryl accepted all the teasing from the others with good humor. Eventually the occupants of the other house made a trip over to wish the newlyweds well. It became an impromptu celebration and even Rick seemed happy that his two friends were finally together.

Daryl's arm around Carol said very plainly that she was under his protection. He had "claimed" her as his wife. Carol's happy smile said very plainly that she loved Daryl. She had his backand she "claimed" him as her husband. It wasn't about ownership; it was about partnership.

The party broke up as the twilight came on. The power was turned off and the oil lamps came on. Judith seemed especially adorable tonight. She was starting to walk and they were all busy keeping her out of things. Beth said that she would put her to bed that night and Carol and Daryl went upstairs.

Daryl took a shower and Carol cut his hair in their bathroom. She hated the long hair that he had been sporting lately. She swept up his hair while he jumped back into the shower to get rid of the itchy hair. He came back into their bedroom wrapped in a towel. "My clothes are downstairs. Do you think they would notice if I sneaked downstairs and brought them up?"

Carol smiled, "I would have noticed, but I brought your clothes up today. This dresser is yours and the rest of your clothes are in the closet". She gathered up her things and went into the bathroom.

Daryl prowled around the room. His clothes were in a dresser of their own and in the closet beside of Carol's. They had so little possessions but they were hanging side by side like they belonged together. He had brought his run bag upstairs and he looked through the things that he and Morgan had found today. The things that said, "I love you" to Carol.

He found a pair of sleeping pants and a t shirt. He had slept so long with all his clothes on that it felt odd to be so comfortable. He was at home in this house and particularly this room. This was where they would talk, fight, sleep, and have sex. He had no illusions that they wouldn't fight. Last night in the church they had exchanged a few bitter angry words. Carol was not the submissive wife of the past. He wasn't her boss; he was her partner.

Carol was in the bathroom having a few insecure moments. She loved Daryl but she was not young and sexy. She felt old and drab. She and Daryl had never been intimate; what if they were a bust? Daryl might have expectations that she couldn't meet. Finally, she came out of the bathroom to find that Daryl had lit the lamp and placed it on a dresser.

Daryl was sitting on a chair and he stood up as she came into the room. Maggie had come over today with a pair of blue silk pajamas that she had found in the other house. Maggie had laughed and said, "Something borrowed and something blue, but you should keep them. You'll look great in these."

Daryl took a deep breath, "You look beautiful." His eyes followed every inch of her body appreciatively and Carol began to gain a little self-confidence. Daryl wanted her or he wouldn't have married her. She took in his outfit, "I think I like the towel better".

Daryl flushed a little, "I think I like you naked better, but I have something to give you that I want you always to wear". He motioned her to sit at the chair while he moved to his run bag and pulled out a bag. Carol sat in the chair as he got down on his knees before her and pulled out three rings. They were gold with inset diamonds. He put the first one on her third finger of her left hand. "This one is for loving me when I wasn't very damn lovable". He put the second one beside the first one. "This one is for marrying me today". Daryl took the last one, "This is for loving me through eternity", and he put it on last. He kissed the rings and got to his feet rather gingerly. "I am getting old, good thing I nailed you before I get too feeble to do anything about it".

He sat down in the other chair, "I got one for me too. I am way too hot to be running around without a wedding ring on. Gotta knock those hot chicks back". He handed Carol his wedding ring which was a simple gold band and she put it on his hand. She kissed his ring finger and he pulled her into his lap.

"How did you know the size?" The rings fit perfectly. They were simple but elegant.

Daryl said," When you went to sleep last night I took a piece of paper and put it around your knuckle on that hand. I marked the distance and Morgan and I went shopping this morning. You are way too hot to be running around without a wedding ring on. Gotta knock those hot studs back".

Carol laughed at him. He was being silly but she was feeling more self-confident and she kissed him then. "Don't distract me, Carol. I have another present to give you." He kissed her back and then gently shoved her off his lap. He crossed over to his run bag and brought out some books, "These are for you".

Carol sat back down in the chair and Daryl handed the books to her. Six hardbound copies of each of Jane Austen's novels. He had remembered that she loved Jane Austen. "They're wonderful, I can read them this winter. I love them." She stood up and kissed him. "I love you more".

Daryl still had a silver antique mirror in his bag but he decided to leave it there and give it to Carol in the morning. "Carol, will you still love me if our sex life is just ordinary? I am not a real experienced guy. I need you to let me know what works for you and what you don't want. I ain't ashamed to say that I don't know too much about pleasing a woman. I just want to know how to please you. Now that I have lowered your expectations, can we please go to bed?"

Carol saw that he was serious. "Are you expecting me to tell you what I want?"

Daryl grinned suddenly, "Don't mind a little feedback is all I am saying. Let's just take our time and enjoy being together. Stay with me here".

"Lowered expectations sounds good to me. Don't …don't let me go away." Carol gave a relieved laugh. "Let's go to bed".

Daryl glanced at the bed, "Which is your side? Will you take the side closest to the bathroom?"

Carol looked at the bed. He had chosen the side closest to the door. Daryl always put himself between her and any danger coming their way. "That's fine. Do you want the lamp off?"

"Let's leave it on. I want to see all that I have been missing. You wear all those damn low cut tops and I still couldn't see your nipples." Daryl smirked at her.

"I did appreciate your interest though." Carol smirked back and Daryl picked her up and placed her on her side of the bed and went around and slid in his side. They met in the middle and he kissed her slowly and gently on the lips and then her neck and shoulders. Daryl undid the buttons on her pajamas tops and bared her breasts. "Oh, yeah".

Daryl knew more than he wanted to about having quick hurried sex. That was what he specialized in before. He wanted more with Carol and he knew instinctively what her sex life with Ed would have been like. He was just going to show her that he wanted her and try to please her.

Daryl kept watching Carol's face. She had laughed when he said, "Oh, yeah". Her eyelids sorta fluttered when something pleased her. He had taken his time kissing and suckling her breasts. That really worked for both of them. He whispered in her ear that he wanted her that too and then moaned with pleasure when she did. He kept talking to her and she began to talk back.

He pulled her pajamas off and then waited until she took his off. He enjoyed looking at all of her and her eyes fluttered a bit and Daryl hoped that was a good thing. She was smiling at him and he kissed her again. He put his hand between her legs and felt the warm wetness and lazily explored her with one finger. He settled his mouth against her breasts and tugged a little harder against the nipples. Moving from one to another when it felt right.

Carol brought her hand to his and showed him that place within her that brought pleasure and release. He began to stroke that little nub and she moaned her pleasure and then later her approaching orgasm. Her body tensed up and then released itself.

Together they lined him up to enter her and she put his hand back to the little nub. He struggled at first. This part had always been fast and furious and he wanted it to last longer than that. Carol began to move with him but at a slower pace and gradually they began to move together. She was the one to initiate a faster pace and he rubbed more desperately at the nub because he couldn't hold out much longer. She put her hand over her mouth to hold back the sounds she was making and he knew she was there and he let go completely and emptied himself in her.

They both stared at the ceiling while their breathing returned to normal. Carol said, "Lowered expectations, my ass. You are a sex machine". She was only half teasing; it had been way better than she had expected.

Daryl laughed, "I must have lowered your expectations to the basement if you think that." He rolled over and kissed her shoulder and her neck still amazed that he had managed to please her. "Now don't expect that next time. It might have been a fluke".

"Stop with the lowering of expectations; I know better now". Carol kissed him. This easy familiarity with affection was new to both of them. Daryl told her about his run with Morgan and she could tell that he and Morgan were becoming close friends. She told him that Eugene was a hidden gem. He was good with children and according to Carl good at fixing machines. "He told all those lies because he wanted to live, and that may have been wrong but wanting to live is a good thing. I like him." Carol understood not knowing how to defend yourself; she had been lucky enough to find a group that nurtured her until she could.

Daryl was tired and he wanted to turn over and go to sleep, but Carol was lying there naked. He couldn't seem to stop looking at her. Carol stretched herself enjoying the way Daryl's eyes followed her every move. She stretched again and said, "Wanna screw around".

Daryl kissed her stomach. "Hell, yeah."

AN

**I hope your expectations were in the basement.**

**You read so please review.**


	14. Domestic Goddess

Domestic Goddess

Carol woke up as Daryl got dressed. "Wanta go hunting this morning" he mumbled. She wasn't surprised; Daryl had not really had anytime to lose himself in the woods for a while.

"I can make some breakfast if you'll give me a few minutes". She started to slide out of bed but Daryl sat down on the bed beside her.

"I'll just grab something from the kitchen. I hunt better hungry anyway. More motivated." He kissed her good morning. "Be safe, I won't be long. I can't leave a hot chick like you very long with all these lonely men around". Daryl kissed her again, but slid off the bed and out the door.

Carol watched him go with an understanding smile. Daryl needed some alone time. He loved her but he was a long time loner. He would always need time away from her and everyone else. He had left his comfort zone in committing himself to her, and some part of him was probably clamoring to get away from her for a while. He would be back soon hungry and horny; the woods would get cold and lonely after a few hours and he would bring back an offering of food. Some men weren't born to be lap dogs; you just let them go and they would come home when home called to them.

Carol got out of bed and got dressed. She had things to do today. She and Eugene were going to work on the water lines in the basement. She had learned plumbing the hard way; Ed would screw something up and she would read home repair books until she figured out how to fix it. Later, Michonne was going to work with her, Eugene, and Beth on using swords and knives. She hurried because there was so much to do.

Eugene was already up when she got downstairs. He had been out to check on the furnace and the house was warm. She made breakfast as he read plumbing manuals. It seemed that the previous owner had been a fix-it kind of guy who had a library of home repair manuals. The task today was to hook up the hot water to the basement shower.

Morgan, Rick, Michonnne, and Carl were going on a run to pick up the rest of the food found on a run yesterday. Beth and Elijah were going on a quick run to pick up oil for vehicles. Carol suspected that the trip was more like a date than a run. They were going with the big group and then coming back after they got the oil. Judith was going to hang out with her and Eugene.

The plumbing job turned out to take twice the amount of time they had allotted for it. Carol appreciated Eugene's patience. He worked as a methodical pace and even talked a bit, "Daryl left awfully early this morning". Eugene seemed to be wanting an answer by the way he watched her.

Carol realized that Eugene thought something was wrong between her and Daryl. His dark eyes were more kind than curious and she smiled at him, "It's alright, Eugene. Daryl just needed to get away a bit in the woods and to think things out once in a while."

Eugene nodded, "I understand that. I always was a loner growing up and I thought I didn't need people around me. Then this all happened and I found out I couldn't make it on my own." He hesitated a bit, "I enjoy living in this house. It's already a home. You are a domestic goddess."

Carol laughed, "This domestic goddess better get the plumbing fixed before everyone gets home or we'll be in deep shit, literally and figuratively". Eugene laughed and agreed.

Tyreese had come to visit and he seemed eager to help. Carol thought she had a solution but she let the two men fail first. They seemed skeptical of her plan but went along with it good naturedly. They got the hot water turned on by lunch time. Beth and Elijah were back by then and they made lunch for the plumbing crew.

Tyreese talked with Carol as they ate lunch. He wasn't happy that Sasha and Bob were getting closer. He liked Bob personally but Tyreese was worried about Bob being a drunk. Carol let him talk; she was getting a needy vibe from Tyreese. She wondered if he was happy in the other house and Daryl's space down in the basement was open.

Abraham was the next arrival. He glowered at Eugene who continued to eat beside of Carol. Abe seemed awfully enthusiastic about lunch and he ate as hungrily as he poured out his troubles to Carol . They were having problems dividing up the chores at the house. Carol figured that the men thought the women should do all the cooking, cleaning, and laundry. Carol thought about Maggie and Sasha; they had went on runs regularly at the prison. They weren't really the domestic type. She carefully pointed out that the men might have to do their share of household duties. Abraham didn't seem happy to hear it, but he really wasn't in charge anymore. His "mission" was over.

Daryl came back from hunting to find Carol eating with Eugene, Tyreese, and Abraham at one end of the table. He kissed Carol and warned the others, "Stay the hell away from my wife, get your own hot chick. This one is mine." Daryl got a plate of food and Eugene shifted over so Daryl could sit beside of Carol.

Morgan's crew came back and the house stayed noisy after that. They had seen some survivors while they were out but they had disappeared before they got close. It looked like two women and a couple of kids.

Carol managed to have private conversations with the adult members of the household. They were agreeable to Tyreese moving in. Carol followed him out in yard as he got ready to leave and invited him to live with them. He hugged her and she had the sudden memory of him hugging her at the grove before everything went so wrong. "You know that I can never repay you for your kindness and understanding." Carol hugged him close. "We would love to have you here."

Tyreese said, "I'll be back with my things in a little while. Thank you, my sister."

Carol swallowed a lump in her throat, "Anytime, my brother".

Rick and Carl were doing the lunch dishes inside. Abraham was eyeing them, but saying nothing. The place was noisy with conversation and discussion of afternoon chores. They kept using words like "the list" and "surplus" and "worst case scenario". Abraham figured out that this group had sat down and actually made concrete plans for survival. It seemed like they were better organized about everything.

Carol and Michonne talked as they put the food found on the run for storage. Carol was curious about the survivors they had glimpsed this morning. "So what did you think about the people you saw today? Are they a threat? Are they part of a bigger group?"

Michonne took her time to answer. "Two white women in their thirties. Two children younger than six. They are savvy enough not to trust newcomers and they disappeared like they are smart enough to have an escape plan. They are on their own I think and bringing the children on a run because they don't have anyone to leave them with at their place."

Carol nodded, "That makes sense. Maybe they'll come back to that place this afternoon. How about if you and I went back and see if we can make some kind of contact. I hate to think of two women with children trying to make it here through the winter."

Michonne snorted, "Trying to save the damn world. Can you get permission from your husband to go on a run? He doesn't like you to get out of the house."

Carol gave her a reproving look, but knew Michonne well enough to translate her conversation. She wanted to go make contact but didn't want Daryl to get all pissy about Carol going with her. "I'll talk to Daryl and you meet me at the truck. We don't want to be gone too long because I want to work out with the sword for a while."

Daryl was predictably irate that Carol was leaving. "What in the shit are you running off for now?" He blustered around, offered to go with them, and finally accepted that she was going with Michonne.

"I'll be back soon. Maybe I'll find some hot chicks for these lonely men". Carol went upstairs to get her run bag and Daryl followed her up there.

He sat on the bed as she checked through her bag. Daryl thought the herd that held them hostage at the church and tried a new tactic. He kissed her and pulled her close to him. "Just stay here with me this afternoon. I missed you today."

Carol laughed and pushed him away, "Using sex to seduce me out of a run. Good try though". She gave Daryl a warm wet kiss that made him reach for her again as she darted away.

Michonne was waiting in the truck when she got there. "You're all flushed; he tried sex to keep you there, didn't he? Well, was it good for you?"

Carol laughed, "It would have been but it will be even better this evening. I spent all morning with Eugene and Tyreese. Nice guys but they can't plumb worth shit. I want out of the house and some girl time this afternoon".

Michonne roared out of the driveway just to torque Morgan up who was watching them go. He had offered to accompany them. She reminded him that she could take care of herself. He might have tried sex if he ever knew how often she thought about being with him. She waved at him and he waved back. Nice man.

"You're smiling at him. Again. You don't even bother with the glower and the grumpy face anymore. So when are you going to make your move?" Carol loved rattling Michonne's cage.

"Shut the fuck up. Just cause you wanna play house with the lonely hunter doesn't mean that the rest of us are marching two by two into the ark." Michonne slowed down and drove down the steep road carefully.

Carol looked over at Michonne, "I had an epiphany last night sometime between the second and third orgasm. That shit was good and Daryl and I had wasted way too much time in our lives. We don't get promised another day so I am saying this because I love you and Morgan. You grab him and hold on. Morgan is a good man, a grownup man, and a keeper". Carol decided to just enjoy the view out her window and they drove in silence for the ten minutes it took them to get to the warehouse.

They parked a distance away from place and found a convenient viewing area and settled down to see if anyone showed back up. It was a long shot but Carol thought there was a chance. They probably wouldn't come back unless they needed food and they got scared off this morning. They might be back to try again because she didn't think they would bring the children out unless there was a good reason.

Michonne just waited without much hope that they would show up. She found herself thinking about Morgan. He was a grownup man; you could trust Morgan with your life. She had been attracted to Rick but he had banished Carol into this world. Knowing that he was capable of that had changed her feelings toward him. She would always love Carl but she had found herself backpedalling away from Rick and closer to Morgan all the time.

Michonne saw the little group slipping in. The two women were moving cautiously and the two children were right behind them. One woman was blond and Michonne thought that she looked like Andrea. The other woman had light brown hair and looked to be slightly younger. One of the children was biracial and the other white. They looked scared and tired. She didn't see any guns, just a couple of knives between them.

Carol was already planning how she could talk to the women about helping them without scaring them off. She pointed at one exit and indicated that she was taking the other. She went quietly to the entrance and waited until she knew that Michonne would have had enough time to be at the only other way out. Carol then stepped out so that she could be seen, "Please don't be afraid, we aren't going to hurt you".

The two women whirled to go out the other way and Michonne stepped out. She looked intimidating and they grabbed their knives and headed back toward Carol. "We left our men at home. It's just the two of us and we just want to help you." Carol kept her voice low and controlled. The women looked like they were ready to charge her and she didn't want anyone to get hurt.

The blond woman said, "We don't need any help". She was trying to be aggressive but she was too weary to pull it off.

Carol looked at the children, "They need help. We will give you food if you need it. We can find a vehicle if you don't have one. We don't need to know where you live. Just tell us what you need us to do".

Their voices must have carried because Carol could hear the lurching gait of walkers behind her. "Go up those stairs and wait for us. Michonne, we've got company." Michonne was already there with her katana unsheathed and was swinging in wide arcs. Carol stepped away from her and begin to take out walkers coming in behind Michonne. They worked together and soon they put down the dozen or so walkers that had wandered in.

Michonne led the way up the stairs. She was worried that the women might try to attack them but they were sitting on the floor with the children when they got to the landing. The fight was out of them. Michonne put her katana back in its scabbard and went to the women. "We need to go, there might be more around. What can we do to help? These children are hungry and we will give you food, water, whatever you need, but we need to go now".

The blond woman said, "Our vehicle broke down and we ran out of food. It's just the two of us now. There were more of us but they went on a run and never came back. That was months ago and now winter is coming. We don't know what to do."

Carol moved closer to them, "Hello, my name is Carol and this is Michonne. We are part of a larger group, but they are good people. They are really going to be angry at me, but do you want to come with us? We can take you somewhere else, but I don't know the area very well."

The blond woman stared at her for a while, "My name is Sarah and this is my friend Rachel. This is Michael and this is Alia". Carol thought that Michael looked like Sarah with his blond hair and blue eyes. Alia was biracial and didn't look much like either of the women.

Michonne said, "We have a truck out back. I want you to follow me to the truck and no talking. Okay?" The children nodded. Michonne started down the steps and the children got in line behind her. Sarah and Rachel followed the children and Carol came last. They managed to get everyone on the truck though it was a tight fit. Alia sat up front with Carol and the other three got in the back. She hadn't spoken yet, but leaned against Carol as if she was too tired to do anything but sleep. Rachel spoke for the first time, "Sarah and I would like it very much if you would let us go with you to your place".

Michonne nodded, "We will be there soon. We will go in first and talk to the group, but we will take care of you".

Sarah asked, "Why would you take us in?"

Carol said, "Because we know what this world is like without the protection of a group." She put her arm around Alia and the little girl smiled at her.

Michonne drove back watching for someone that might be following them, but there was no one behind them. She parked in the driveway and saw that most of the group was working outside on some project or other. Carol hopped out of the car and held her hand out for Alia to take.

Michonne just stood back as Carol told them they had found survivors and they had taken them in. Daryl had smiled at the little girl and opened the door so that the others could get out of the truck. Morgan stood beside her. "Glad you got back here so soon. Daryl and I were coming after in another thirty minutes."

Michonne said, "Let's go on a run and get some clothes for those children. We haven't got anything their size." Morgan grinned at her and she felt her heart turn over. She could hear the music that signaled that you were ready to go into the ark two by two.

Beth had come to meet them and welcomed the women to their group. She and Carol sent them all to the showers and found clean clothes for the women, but there wasn't anything for the children. Michonne asked for their sizes and Carol made a guess.

Beth had dinner started and she and Carol got it finished. Rick said that he and Carl would give up their room to the women. He smiled at Carol and said, "I am glad that the basement has hot water now". He and Tyreese went downstairs to figure out the sleeping arrangements.

Carol fed the children early. They looked too tired and worn out to wait. They were dressed in some old t shirts that went to their ankles. Sarah explained that Michael was her son, but Alia had belonged to a member of their group that had been on the run and never came back.

Morgan and Michonne came back with clothes for the children and after dinner they sorted out the sleeping arrangements. Sarah and Rachel said that one room was fine with them. Tyreese had volunteered to go back to the other house, but no one wanted him to go.

Eugene and Tyreese did the dishes and discussed their next project. They should expand the living quarters downstairs and make a couple of bedrooms. They would draw up a schematic tomorrow and talk to Carol about it. Eugene said, "She is a domestic goddess, you know". Tyreese laughed, "Yeah, she is. There is a reason why this house works and it is mostly Carol".

Daryl had the first watch and didn't get back to Carol until late that night. She was reading by lamplight when he came into the room. She smiled at him and he smirked and went into the bathroom. He soon back out and scooted into bed beside her. "Now is it my turn?"

Carol laughed, "I missed you today. We have another building project starting tomorrow. I hope those guys can run wire better than they can plumb."

Daryl kissed her and said, "I don't want to talk about your little friends. I want to be your friend right now. Please just kiss me like you did when you ran off with Michonne. I missed you too. So did you get to practice your sword?" Carol thought about the walkers that she and Michonne had killed today, "Just a little while".

Daryl kissed her neck and bit gently on an earlobe. "I want to practice with my sword now."

Carol giggled, "Seriously, did you just say that?" She kissed him like she had that afternoon and Daryl decided that he was a damn lucky man to be married to a hot chick like Carol. He pulled off his sleeping pants and kissed his way down her body. He was going to show her some swordsmanship tonight.

AN

**I wanted to add some new characters. I miss Andrea in this story and so Sarah shows up. I I don't know much about Rachel. She could be Eugene's soul mate. I know that is a stretch. Any ideas?**

**I think Daryl would run off to the woods once in a while. **

**Review please.**


	15. New Companions

New Companions

Carol was relieved that she hadn't gotten any complaints about bringing four more people into their fold. She thought Rick would protest that the new additions posed a threat to his children or at least that he would trot out his list of questions. Carol had never understood why he did that; evil people would just lie and even good people had by now done monstrous things to survive. Rick had surprised her by being almost welcoming. Then again, she had overlooked that lonely men would be more receptive to attractive women.

Sarah was tall, blond, and beautiful enough to turn heads even in her late thirties. Carol wasn't surprised to find out that she and her husband had owned a construction business. Sarah had an air of competence about her and could probably run all the heavy equipment in their company. She had managed somehow to keep her son alive in this world through a combination of intelligence and strength.

Rachel hardly spoke. She had eaten dinner and then went upstairs to bed. She was probably around thirty or a little more with light brown hair and blue eyes. She seemed less confident than Sarah but maybe that was because she was exhausted to the point of collapse.

Sarah had taken Michael and Alia upstairs to sleep, but came back downstairs to talk. Carol noticed that Rick seemed to be fascinated with her and she thought that it was time for Rick to move on from Lori. Rick and Michonne had had a mild flirtation going but that ship had sailed. Michonne was more than mildly flirting with Morgan. Carol hoped that they got together. Michonne deserved someone as wonderful as Morgan and he deserved someone as wonderful as Michonne.

Sarah's husband had gone to their job site to get some tools that they were going to take with them as they fled the Savannah area. He never came back and Sarah had joined a group that had gradually dwindled as they drifted from coastal Georgia to hilly North Carolina. Finally, they had settled down here at the beginning of last summer. They had found enough supplies to make it through the summer but the men had gone on a scavenging run and never come back.

Sarah and Rachel had survived by taking short runs for food until the vehicle broke down. They decided to try to stay closer to the food sources but the constant danger from walkers and other people had kept them from going on many runs.

Rachel had been an electrical engineer. She had been with the group from the beginning. Her husband had been bitten while on a run a year ago. She didn't have any children, but helped with Michael and Alia.

The little girl's parents had been killed about six months ago. Alia could talk but she probably wouldn't until she got more comfortable in her surroundings. Her parents had been teachers in a college in South Carolina and Alia was their only child.

Sarah excused herself and went upstairs after telling her story. She trusted this group enough to go to let herself sleep soundly. They were tough enough to survive but there was still a humanity about them. Her group had started out that way but in the last year things began changing. Two new men had joined their group and they had demanded that Sarah and Rachel become their "wives". They either submitted or they would be pushed out. There wasn't another option and so they traded sex for survival. Ironically, the men had been killed and she and Rachel had to survive without the protection of the group anyway.

TWDTWDTWD

Michonne and Morgan had taken first watch and they discussed the newcomers while they were on watch. It was a cold moonlit night and they walked around the yard to keep warm. The house behind them was dark. The generator was always turned off by evening. They had fashioned black out shades for night so that the little light given by candles and lamps didn't seep out and attract walkers.

"So what do your think of our newcomers?" Michonne was genuinely curious to get Morgan's reaction.

"I think they are good women and they make our group stronger." Morgan had liked the both of them. "Rick seemed taken with Sarah". Morgan had noticed that Rick had watched the blond woman all evening. Morgan wanted to know how Michonne felt about that. His first impression had been that Michonne and Rick were together and now they didn't seem to be. He wanted Michonne for himself but he wasn't going to go after her if she was still carrying a torch for Rick.

Michonne smiled at Morgan's offhand statement about Rick. He was trying to find out if she was pissed that Rick was looking at another woman. She could play this two ways, one she be so neutral in her answer that Morgan wouldn't be sure how she felt. The second option was to be open and honest in her reply. She went with honest, "I think Rick is very taken with our Sarah and I hope that she likes him too. It's a damn cold and lonely world out there."

Morgan smiled at her answer. She didn't seem to be pining away for Rick. "It's a damn cold and lonely night and I am glad that you are with me. Are you warm enough?"

Michonne was always cold. She was used to Georgia's milder winters and it was colder here. "I am cold enough to freeze if I stop so I never stop."

Morgan laughed, "Come over here and I'll warm you up." He was wearing a heavy coat and wasn't cold at all.

Michonne considered the offer and the cold lonely world. She moved closer to him and he unzipped his coat and she backed in and he enclosed the coat around both of them. He was so warm that she moved closer. He didn't say anything but he rested his head on hers and for a while they stood and listened for sounds that they didn't want to hear.

Finally, Michonne gave her low lazy laugh, "Is that a pistol in your pocket or are you glad to see me?"

Morgan muttered in her ear, "It maybe the pistol or the knife that I always wear, but then again I am awfully glad to see you too." He had an erection and she wasn't making it any easier to hide by being so close. Morgan decided that if you were in for the penny then you were in for the pound. He took his left arm out of the coat and put it around Michonne. He heard her quick intake of breath and thought about the damage she could do to him with that sword but kissed her ear anyway. Having survived that he kissed her neck. His left hand went underneath her coat and sweater to caress her bare silky skin. She turned toward him and he kissed her on the lips and his hand moved toward her breasts.

Michonne knew that she had to stop this now but she let continue. His fingers began to rub her nipple and the kiss deepened. Morgan's tongue explored her mouth and she strained toward him. Suddenly, they both heard something out there and they sprang apart to gather their wits and their weapons to meet whatever was coming their way. Their monsters turned into a herd of deer who were eating the grass in the pasture nearby.

Michonne gave a relieved laugh, "Okay, no more fun and games. We are on watch and we need to keep our mind on our job." She moved further away from him.

Morgan agreed, "I will keep my distance when we are on watch, but I make no promises about after that."

The rest of the night was uneventful. Carol and Daryl had the second watch and they showed up on time. Morgan told the story about being spooked by deer but he left out the part about what they had been doing prior to the event.

Daryl snorted as they left, "What do you think they were doing to not notice a herd of deer?"

"I know what I hope they were doing." Carol looked out at the frostbitten pasture to see if the deer were still there.

Daryl said, "Go inside. I can do this by myself." He wanted her in their bed warm and cozy. He would spend his time on watch thinking that it was necessary to keep Carol and the others safe.

"Let's walk around a bit and we can name constellations". Daryl could name a good many constellations and she knew some that he didn't know. Daryl took her gloved hand and they walked through the moonlight together.

Morgan and Michonne went back to the house. It was warm inside and Michonne laughed that her feet were numb. Morgan kissed her and said, "I have very warm feet; and I won't whine if you put your cold feet on mine."

Michonne laughed and kissed him back. "You say that now, but you'll change your tune when you feel my feet." She looked at him in the dim light cast by the solar night light. She had not been with anyone since Mike and that was years ago.

Morgan kissed her cold hands, "What sort of man would be put off by cold feet and hands? Cold hands, warm heart. I'll just go down to my cold bed and think sweet thoughts." He recited a poem of Anne Spencer.

_Ah, how poets sing and die!_

_Make one song and Heaven takes it;_

_Have one heart and Beauty breaks it;_

_Chatterton, Shelley, Keats and I-_

_Ah, how poets sing and die!_

Michonne thought of her cold bed and her cold feet. Two could play at this poetry game. She held out her hand and recited the last stanza of her favorite Spencer poem.

_Black man o' mine,_

_As I hush and caress you, close to my heart,_

_All your loving is just your needing what is true;_

_Then with your passing dark comes my darkest part,_

_For living without your love is only rue._

_Black man o' mine, if the world were your lover_

_It could not give what I give to you._

Morgan took her offered hand and they went upstairs to her room. Michonne whispered, "I don't have anything".

Morgan said, "I don't either. Tomorrow I can go on a run."

Michonne said, "What the hell. I just finished. I think I am safe."

Morgan said, "I would never describe you as safe." He kissed her and said, "Say that poem again." Michonne recited it again as he undressed her and himself. They slid into her bed and Michonne was surprised at how frightened she was. Not of Morgan but of this sudden feeling of vulnerability. Loving anyone in this world was putting your heart on a target. Like the line in the poem "Have one heart and Beauty breaks it". She had survived losing Anthony by letting her hatred of Mike and Terry dominate her emotions. She had stayed alive but she had become something different. Tougher and stronger but she was afraid of being vulnerable and Morgan made her feel vulnerable.

Michonne remembered being back on the road when they had almost driven onto a walker herd. Morgan had kept his head and got turned around and then he waited to make sure the others were turned around so that vehicles didn't get tangled up. She had been driving another car and she had almost pushed the accelerator down to save herself. She had looked at Morgan and he had met her eyes and they had both waited until the others cleared their path. It had been close but no one was hurt. Morgan was a man who made sure that no one got hurt. She had nothing to fear from this good man.

Michonne kissed Morgan and drew him closer to her. He was her good man.

AN

Anne Spencer was a Black poet who lived in Virginia and isn't terribly well known. She was part of the Harlem Renaissance. Interesting woman. I have decided to make a pilgrimage to her home in Virginia to see her restored garden.

I love Morgan and Michonne and have regretted that I didn't put them together in another fic I wrote.


	16. Taking Watch

Taking Watch

Carol and Daryl had spent the first two hours of their four hour watch walking the perimeter of the yard and keeping a close eye and ear to their surroundings. They had named constellations and chatted aimlessly about things as they strolled. Daryl had stopped at his truck and brought out a Hudson Bay blanket that he has snagged on a run that day and they had taken a seat on the bench at the side of the house that faced the road. Daryl had spread the blanket out on the bench and taken a seat and pulled Carol on his lap. Then, he had carefully enclosed them in the blanket.

Carol had scooted between his legs facing out so that she could pretend at least that she was still keeping watch. "When did you get the blanket?" She was getting used to Daryl's new obsession with possessions. He was always bringing home things for their room or the house. The man who had lived a bare bones existence for his whole life was now "nesting". They were always well made things like expensive sheets and high quality cookware. Carol was beginning to think by the time they made their next move they would have to a semi to move Daryl's finds.

"Got it this morning, and I found some glasses for the kitchen. Do you think we need some more dishes. Same place had some nice dishes all boxed up, maybe we can go tomorrow and you can pick out the ones that you like". Daryl kissed the back of the neck and frowned. She needed a coat with a hood on it. Much warmer than what she had.

Carol smiled to herself. "That would be nice. We don't really have enough to go around. Maybe we could pick up some silverware too. This blanket is amazing. Were there more of them? The cellar dwellers could probably use some more blankets". She leaned back a little and reveled in the warmth of the blanket and Daryl.

"Screw those guys, let them get their own damn blankets," he grumbled knowing that there had been some more in the storeroom that they could get tomorrow. They were silent for a while listening to the world around them.

Carol had thought that she knew Daryl before they had spent the night in the church talking, arguing, and finally admitting their true hearts, but there were hidden depths to Daryl that she hadn't known. He was a surprisingly good storyteller and he liked to talk after sex. She had learned more about his life in the few days than in all the years she had known him. He had definite ideas about their future home in the mountains. He was surprisingly romantic; the hard outer shell peeled back showed a man with a need to express his love for her in all sorts of ways. He was more jealous than she had thought, he trusted her but didn't trust other men.

Daryl hugged her closer to him. He loved her; he had recognized even in Terminus that Carol was in some dark place of sorrow. He had been sunk in his own misery and guilt over losing the prison and not protecting Beth and she had looked at him with Beth clinging to him and had turned away. Carol had never turned away from him before. Morgan and Tyreese were her comforters and he was cast aside. He had been pissed off and that anger had gradually healed him of the layer of misery that had swallowed him after he found out that she was gone and then the prison fell.

He had hated Morgan for seeing Carol as a desirable woman. He hated him for holding her and comforting her. Morgan wanted her and Daryl had sensed that Carol was more in need of tenderness and affection than before. She wasn't the confident leader at the prison anymore; she was tentative and insecure. She needed comfort and Morgan had been there. Daryl had seen him hug and kiss Carol one afternoon and he had been shaken to his core. They were going to have sex eventually and that vision of them fucking had finally cleared the last of the depression away. He had sulked some more but he and Dead Merle had a discussion about what Carol needed. Merle had forced him to admit that Carol needed a loving gentle man. Merle had told him that love should be shown in loving actions, and the barn cat had agreed.

Merle had given him only one bit of encouragement when he reminded him of Carol's own words back at the prison, "Remember I liked you first". He had been able to win her. She was his wife now and meant more than calling her his wife. Daryl wanted to protect Carol from sorrow but knew in the end he could only share in it. He knew Carol was still mourning Lizzie and Mika. Maybe in a way she was allowing herself to grieve the loss of Sophia again. Daughters that were hers and could have been his. He knew that bringing new children into their group might open wounds that never really healed. He should talk to her about Alia and Michael.

Daryl pulled his arms from his jacket and put them around Carol. "Does it bother you to have more children in the house?"

Carol tensed for a moment, "They are children and they need a safe place". She kept her voice non-committal but she could feel her heart rate speed up.

Daryl put his hand over hers and gave in a squeeze, "That is not what I asked, Carol". He waited sometimes she could take as long as he did to make a reply.

Carol played with his hand rubbing his callouses and delaying her answer. "Not so much Michael because he has a mother. Alia is so young to be alone. I know that she had Sarah and Rachel to take care of her. I can't bear to fail another child".

Daryl let that sink in, and they both listened to the night. "I am going to say something that may sound a little strange coming from me. You didn't fail Sophia, Mika, or Lizzie. Things worked out the way they were supposed to. They are together and will see you again. Lizzie loves the flowers where she is". Merle had given him those words but they were from Daryl's own heart and he found himself crying after he finished.

Carol stared out into the moonlight. Daryl was crying behind her and she asked, "Did Tyreese tell you to tell me that?"

Daryl took out his bandana and wiped his snotty face, "Merle did".

Carol turned to look at him, "They… they were there? They are together." Carol wept into Daryl jacket and he held her. Eventually he used the bandana to wipe her tear filled face. He murmured words of comfort and kissed her gently.

Carol thought about what Daryl had told her. She had told him what had happened in the grove but she had not told him about Lizzie and the flowers. Not told him that Mika believed everything worked out the way it was supposed to. Not told him that she had lost her faith in a heaven at the end of this life. Yet, Daryl knew and said that his dead brother told him.

Daryl had pulled her into his lap while she wept and she pulled herself up and away from him and the blanket. The cold clear air of the frost night helped to clear her head. Daryl let her go. She walked off toward the front of the house and stood for a while staring at the sky. The moon was lower now and the stars more prominent. They were in heaven and though that term had never meant mansions and streets of gold for her. It did represent an existence beyond the here and now and they were there. They would be there when she passed from this life. That thought did not make her long for death. She had a life here to be lived and others to love while she was here.

Carol walked back to Daryl. He had pushed the blanket back and was waiting for her. "How much more time before the next watch?"

Daryl had an internal clock and always seemed to know what time it was. "About an hour and Elijah and Beth will be fashionably late".

Carol sat down beside of Daryl, "Do you love me?"

Daryl kissed her wedding rings, "I love you, always will love you."

Carol smiled, "That's the right answer. Now show me that you love me. Right now and right here."

Daryl smirked, "That is breaking the code of watching. We are responsible for the safety of every person in that house. But just this once and you had better have low expectations".

Carol straddled him on the bench, and Daryl shook his jacket off and unzipped her and pulled it off. She unbuttoned his pants and got off his lap long enough for him to pull his pants and boxers down to his ankles. It was cold and he covered himself with the blanket while he unbuttoned her pants and pulled her clothing down. He moved her closer to him and buried his face between her legs.

Carol felt the cold stinging her ass and legs but the warmth of Daryl's mouth inside of her counteracted the chill. He slowed his tongue to long sweeps of her and then did feather like swipes at her clit. She pushed against him wanting the deep strong strokes and the suckling that would carry her to orgasm. He teased her a little more and she grabbed his hair and pulled hard. He finally began using tongue to roughly massage her nub and she felt the strain of delayed climax in her body. His hands were on her ass and he pulled her toward him and sucked harder and she felt herself break into pieces and she was done.

She straddled Daryl and leaned into him as he covered her with the blanket. He unbuttoned her shirt and suckled her breast hard and he guided himself between her legs. She adjusted herself to take him in and for a moment the only sound was his moans against her breasts as he bit gently at a nipple.

Carol sucked his neck and began to move her hips in small thrusts. Daryl leaned back and his hips began to thrust against her in answering motion. They moved slowly at first both of them enjoying the feeling of gradually increasing the speed and depth of the thrust. Daryl moved her hand between her legs and used his to balance their thrusts. It always excited him to see her touch herself and then it was all need and then they were both done.

Daryl held her close and she listened to his heart began to settle down while he listened to the night. He laughed, "I sure hope there isn't anything out there because I would look awful funny trying to use by bow and get my pants back up at the same time".

Carol laughed, "Yeah, I better get myself dressed before Elijah sees my ass shining in the moonlight. He is too young and innocent for that." She pulled away from him and adjusted her clothing while Daryl pulled his clothes back up.

"Maybe we had better get up and walk around a bit. Look more like we are on watch and taking our responsibilities seriously." Carol threw off the blanket and was glad that she could stand up. She felt like a puddle of sex right now.

Daryl put her jacket back on taking the time to give her breast a friendly rub and give her ass and friendly slap before he zipped the jacket back up, "Now you take your responsibilities seriously; you were singing a different tune a few minutes ago." He folded the blanket up and put it back up in the truck.

Carol said, "Maybe Beth and Elijah will get cold."

"They are young and lusty. They can bring their own blanket. I know where there are more. They won't freeze tonight. Beside they should be honoring the code of watching." Daryl found Carol's gloves that had been hiding under the bench since this thing got started and put them on her hands.

They walked around for the rest of their watch holding hands and watching and listening for any dangers that might be out there. Beth and Elijah showed up predictably late and Carol and Daryl went inside and up to their room. Carol heard a deep voice from Michonne's room laughing and knew that Morgan was with her.

Carol went into the bathroom and lit the candle in there. Her hair was all over the place. Daryl leaned against the wall and commented, "Yep, full dandelion". She made a face at him.

She washed her face and said, "I would like a shower cause I am all over a mess here but it might wake up the house."

Daryl smirked, "Don't think it will wake up Michonne. Sounds like she is wide awake." He emphasized the "wide" in his sentence and Carol laughed.

"How about we take a real quick and quiet shower together and then go to bed". Carol turned the water on as quietly as possible and began stripping her clothes.

"No, I will sex you up at least twice a day but you passed your quota before the watch. No more, now way." Daryl folded his arms and watched her undress.

"You flatter yourself, my good husband. I mean really just take a shower and really just go to bed to sleep. You smell more like me at this point than yourself. Suit yourself but I am cleaning up." Carol went in the shower and let the warm water flow over her. She could hear the sounds of Daryl undressing and he joined her in the shower.

Daryl was a little disappointed that she meant that she was just wanting a shower, but she did wash his hair for him. He always loved that and he washed her hair too. They dried off quickly and slipped into bed.  
"Do you like these sheets?" Daryl wanted to talk and Carol wanted to tell him to go to sleep but she thought of all those nights that she had wanted to talk to him and he hadn't been there.

"I think we should get some more sets and store them. We might never get a chance to find these again". Daryl was back in nesting mode. Carol had the vision of their room with boxes of sheets stored in every corner.

"We really should. Enough for a lifetime. How about that?" She moved closer to him.

"Like it isn't long enough." That was the surprising romantic that crept out once in a while. They heard a distinctive groan from next door and they collapsed in sudden giggles. "I'll get some for the M and M's next door. They'll probably go through a lot of sheets at that rate."

Daryl leaned over and kissed her, "Don't be afraid to love her and Michael. You were born to love children. That why you are so damn good to me, but I am trying to be the man that you need."

"Go to sleep, my good husband. You need your strength. You have a daily quota to fill. "Carol kissed him and went to sleep.

Daryl always said his prayers before he went to sleep. He had made peace with the Creator. He wasn't missing a chance to hang out in eternity with Carol and Merle.

**AN**

**I love the thought of Daryl being a secret nester and wanting all of the nice things that he never had growing up. **

**I haven't forgotten the M and M's next door, but more about them later.**

**I know everyone says no more kids for Carol after "The Grove". But I agree with Daryl. She was born to be a mother and I won't let anything happen to Alia.**

**I gave you a chapter full of humor and sex. Give me a review. Please, I am always so insecure when I write sex. Probably why I keep telling you to use your own imagination.**

**Review. **


	17. Making Room

Making Room

The next few days were filled with chaos, dirt, mess, and confusion but for once it was for a good reason. Carol and Eugene had mobilized their group to gather supplies, tear down the existing structures in the basement, and rebuild the space as four small bedrooms, a big bathroom, and a storage place for their supplies.

Rachel had stepped up to help. She was always quiet and unobtrusive but she was an experienced fixer upper and had a degree in electrical engineering. Rachel, Carol, and Eugene did most of the work though Elijah, Tyreese, and Rick took care of the heavy lifting. The three men also gathered the needed materials and emptied out the space.

The end result allowed more space and privacy for the men living in the basement. Eugene, Elijah, and Tyreese had rooms of their own and Rick and Carl had a larger room together. Carol recognized the need to have someplace to escape the presence of so many people living so closely. Rachel and Sarah were still sharing a room with the two children. Beth had Judith in her room and Michonne had been more than gracious in sharing her space with Morgan.

Carol snorted a bit at that. Morgan had moved his things in the next morning. He and Michonne were passionately something. Carol wasn't sure whether it was love or lust, but suspected it was love and the lust was just an added bonus. There was shared pain between them; they had both lost beloved sons. They had survived alone, but both of them were tired of being alone. They both seemed happy and content in the new arrangement but they were still making adjustments to being with someone so much.

Michonne had talked to her about feeling a little strange sleeping in the same bed with someone after being alone for so long. Carol had laughed, "It does take getting used to. Poor Daryl waits until I go to sleep and then moves farther away from me. He needs his space in bed and out. We all do, but he sometimes gravitates back during the night."

Morgan, Daryl, and Michonne had busied themselves finishing the snares and traps around the house. There was now a strong defense completely around the house, barn, and yard. They had also built a series of gates to slow down any attacker. Sarah and Abraham had cut a trench around the yard using some equipment that Sarah had found at a building site. They had gone over to the other house and dug trenches out there as well.

Carol figured that Abe was hanging around for a reason. Glenn had told her that something was going on between Tara and Rosita and Abe was finding it convenient to keep busy away from that house. Carol remembered talking to Daryl about it one night in bed. Daryl had laughed, "Ultimate male fantasy. Two women in bed with him, but won't do him much good if they don't want him in their bed. Just cause he can't keep his woman, don't mean he needs to be sniffing around ours."

Carol had pinched him on the butt for the ultimate male fantasy line, "It's not a joke. He and Rosita had been together a while. Abe is hurting".

Daryl had bit her on the shoulder for pinching him, "He don't love Rosita, you know. She was his fuck buddy and his ego is a bit bruised. No man likes to think he can't satisfy his woman."

Carol had pinched his butt again and then his nipple, "You are never getting that ultimate male fantasy but you do have one woman in your bed that wants you and nobody else".

Daryl had kissed her then, "I'll settle for one, as long as it is you".

Carol pushed that happy memory back and surveyed their finished project. She congratulated Rachel and Eugene for a job well done. The rooms were finished and they could all move in. She went to find Daryl to see how busy he was. She wasn't starting anything new for a while.

He was outside with Michonne and Morgan working on a set of swings for Michael and Alia. The two children had escaped the noise and chaos of the building project to hang around the yard while construction was going on there. The children were swinging as she came out and Daryl was watching them. Morgan and Michonne were leaving in the truck and they waved to her as she was walking toward Daryl.

He turned and smiled, "You get finished? Can I have my wife back now?

"You never lost her, and the guys are moving their stuff in now. So are you Daddy Day Care now?" Michael and Alia stopped swinging and were moving toward them and clamoring for a walk.

"These knotheads just hang around getting in my way. I am going lock them up in the watch tower." His voice was more indulgent than stern. "Now they want to take a walk too. Damn nuisance".

Carol tried not to look at their expectant faces but one look and she was lost too. "I want to take a walk. We can take these two to fight off any bears that we meet". Her tone was light and Michael grinned at her but Alia looked at her almost fearfully. Carol never wanted any child to be afraid of her and she squatted down close to Alia, "Would you let me take a walk with you?". Alia smiled unexpectedly and said, "We need to make the sandwiches."

Daryl looked embarrassed, "We went for a walk yesterday and we made peanut butter sandwiches to take". They had all walked up to the top of the hill yesterday and out along the pasture. Michonne and Alia had made the sandwiches before they left.

Carol knew that this was going to hurt, but she held out her hand to Alia, "Let's go make some sandwiches." Alia's hand felt so tiny in hers as they walked toward the house. Elijah and Beth had made bread this morning and Carol cut slices and handed them to Alia who carefully applied peanut butter to the sandwich. Carol helped her finish and she grabbed some water stored in bottles on the way out.

Daryl and Michael had been foraging for apples in the orchard and had a few in their hands when they came back. Daryl put them in his pocket and carried the knapsack with the sandwiches and water. Carol had a pistol and her favorite knife with her. Daryl picked up his bow and they maneuvered their way out of the new defense system.

The children led the way up the farm road but they stayed close to the adults. Carol knew that these children had never known a time in which their lives were free from fear. They knew better than to wander off.

It felt good to be out of the house and just enjoying the chilly but sunny day. The pasture had some brush in it but you had a clear view of your surroundings. There was a large flat rock in the middle of the pasture and the two children headed straight for it. They climbed up on the rock and stood there.

Michael said quite seriously, "Mr. Daryl told us that this is Indian Rock. It is sacred and we can't yell or make a lot of noise out here".

Carol knew Daryl had not wanted them to make noise that might attract walkers. "I can tell it is a special place so we should be quiet here." She opened up the knapsack and handed out the sandwiches. The children waited and Daryl cleared his throat, "We thank you, Great Spirit for this food. Protect us from bears and whatever might harm us. "The children nodded and began to eat. Carol handed out the water and the apples. They ate facing out so that they could enjoy the view and keep an eye on their surroundings.

Alia said, "Mr. Daryl told us that if you ever came with us that you would tell us about Indian Rock. He said that he couldn't tell it as well as you could."

Carol gave Mr. Daryl a reproving look and thought about her story. They all moved so that they were in a circle. Michael looked like he would love a good scary tale of Indians on war path but Carol told the story that her heart said that these two needed."

"_This place was always special. The Great Spirit made it special. It was the place that he brought all the animals together. He told them that they would have to give themselves so that the Indians could live, but that the Indians would honor them and never take more than they needed._

_The Great Spirit brought the Indians together and showed them this rock. Once a month on the full moon they had to gather food for the animals and place it on or around this rock. They had to gather fruits and nuts, grass and corn and everything that could find to honor the animals for their sacrifice. _

_So the Indians would on the full moon of the every month bring food to place around the rock for all the animals to come out and eat. It was forbidden to kill any animal on that day and the animals would gather in the pasture and wait for the Indians to come. They would never come until the moon rose full into the sky._

_The Indians would stand on this rock and look up at the sky and praise the Great Spirit for giving them food and protection during that month. Then the animals of all kinds would come in and eat the food. The Indians would walk home in the moonlight knowing that the Great Spirit was watching over them."_

Daryl said, "Only Miss Carol can tell that story, but I had better get you two back to the house before Sarah starts wondering where you are". Matthew walked around a bit pretending to be an Indian brave. Alia stood looking out at the pasture and Carol knew that she was seeing it under a full moon and full of animals.

Daryl leaned over and kissed her. "Good story, Miss Carol". He got up and helped her down the rock, "I'll go down first". He smirked at her and she gave him a grin.

The walk back seemed too short for Carol, but she found herself yawning, "We have watch tonight, I am going to go to the house and take a nap".

Michael scoffed, "I am too big for naps." Alia nodded, "Naps are for babies and we are big kids".

Carol thought that they both could use a nap. It was getting colder and the wind had picked up. Sarah was waiting on the front porch when they came back, "It's time for the two of you to come in now and take a nap. Let Mr. Daryl get some work done."

Morgan and Michonne were back and there seemed to be another project to start. "Go take a nap, we are working on the watch tower. It needs a bench and we are putting in some windows. Got anything else you want in there?" Daryl smirked again and Carol flushed a little remembering the other night. She was going to have the last word on this one though.

"I think I would sand off the bench if I were you. You'll be picking splinters out of your ass from now on otherwise." Carol went into the house while Daryl was laughing.

She went upstairs and kicked off her boots and hung up her new coat with a hood that Daryl had brought back yesterday. She took the Hudson Bay blanket and put it on the bed and prepared for a nap. No more than an hour and she would be wide awake on watch tonight. She had just stretched out when she heard a tentative knock. Carol rolled off the bed and opened the door expecting that some minor crisis needed some attention. Alia was there and looking up at her, "That was a good story."

Carol said, "Thank you, Alia. Aren't you supposed to be taking a nap?"

Alia sighed, "Michael is rolling around on the bed because he doesn't want to take a nap."

Carol cursed all fates that seemed content to torture her with beautiful doomed children. Alia looked so small and sleepy. "Come on, let's take a nap." Alia smiled so tentatively that Carol wondered how much courage it had taken her to knock on that door.

Carol put Alia in bed and covered her with the beautiful red blanket. "Aren't you going to lie down too?" Carol closed her eyes for a second and prayed that the Great Spirit would protect this child. Then, she crawled into bed beside Alia who cuddled closer and went to sleep. Carol held onto Alia and let herself weep silently for those that were lost. Then, Carol went to sleep and had a sweet dream about standing on Indian Rock under a full moon while Sophia, Mika, and Lizzie danced and sang in the pasture just out of reach.

Carol woke up in an hour and went downstairs to fix dinner. They had been eating sandwiches and cold foods for days now. She made a hearty rabbit stew with cornbread. Alia came downstairs and helped. Together they made apple pies for dessert.

The crowd began to gather for dinner. Daryl had insisted that they go dish shopping in the middle of renovation. They had found a store that had sold Fiesta and the bright bold colors suited their table. Eugene and Michael set the table which just kept growing as they added new people. It was crowded but there was room for everyone to sit. Carol knew that sometimes you just to make room so that no one was left out.

AN

**Fiestaware is made in West Virginia and I couldn't miss a chance to promote a product made in my state. Go buy a plate or twelve plates. Good for the economy and made in the USA too.**

**I adore Alia already and all children have a life expectancy of one hundred plus years in any story that I write. I restrain myself from writing a Caryl baby but my keyboard is possessed at times and takes control of itself and writes what it wants. So far, no possession.**

**I would appreciate your review.**


	18. First Snowfall

First Snowfall

Everyone was tired of cold wet rain. November had had some warm dry days but December started off cold and rainy. Michael and Alia were bored and restless but at times Carol thought that they were more mature than most of the men. They were jumpy and antsy. They didn't know what to do with themselves. There were plenty of walkers in the area but there had not been mega herds. They had found signs of other humans but there hadn't been any hostile contact. The weather was keeping them close to home, but they wanted out of the house. The barn had become the male hangout and they spent as much times as possible out there during the day. Winter was just starting and they were already missing the warmer winters of Georgia and wondering how cold it would be in the mountains this winter.

Carol, Michonne, Rachel, Sarah and Eugene went on a library run. They looked for books that would give them information to help their family survive. Rachel collected back issues of Mother Earth News and New Pioneers. Sarah filled a bin with books about solar power, farming, repairing machinery and anything that looked like it would have information that they could use. Carol looked for first aid books, medical books of all kinds, beneficial plants, food storage and preservation and healthy living. She also found some on making wine and beer. Then she had picked up some nature guides for the mountains of North Carolina. Michonne picked up a few novels and a few biographies. Eugene picked out books that he was interested in at that filled up a bin of its own.

Carol filled a bin with children's books for Judith, Michael and Alia. She also added a few books on animals because she remembered how much Sophia had loved to read about animals of all types. She went into the stacks and found books that might interest Carl and she tried to ignore books that Lizzie and Mika had loved. She stoically picked out adventure and fantasy books for Carl and blinked back tears until she saw Michonne pick up one of the picture books and look at it for a few seconds while tears streamed down her face. Carol hugged her and let her own tears flow.

"He made me read that book every night before he went to sleep at home. I was so sick of that damn duck. He never got tired of it. I packed it before we left for the refugee camp. Andre wouldn't go to sleep at the camp until I read it to him," Michonne put her face against Carol's shoulder and sobbed. Carol only held her; there isn't anything you can say that makes it better.

They unloaded their finds and put them in stacks according to subject around the living room and dining area. Carol found a book on delivering babies at home which seemed like a good thing to know something about. Sarah began reading about earth homes; her husband had wanted to build one by in the day. Rachel had grown up on a farm in the deep south but she wanted information on modern techniques to extend the growing season in colder climate. Michonne read a book about a duck to Judith.

Maggie and Glenn came by while they were settling into their books. They were greeted enthusiastically by everyone. Beth came out the kitchen with floury hands and Elijah followed her with a grin. Maggie hugged Beth and Beth returned the embrace. Maggie had been a regular visitor to her sister since Beth had refused to leave this house. She had made an effort to be friendly to Carol and Michonne and lately to Sarah and Rachel.

Glenn and Elijah decided to go out and talk to the men in the barn. Glenn had laughed and said that he had heard muffled cursing as he and Maggie came in the yard. So there must be some sort of problem.

Michael wanted Sarah to read a book with him and Carol wasn't surprised that Alia brought a book to her. She was surprised to find that the book was not a picture book, but a nature guide to identifying birds. Daryl had found a supply of birdseed on a run. He had brought it home and then built a bird feeder for the back deck off the dining room. The two children conscientiously fed the birds every day. Alia had been fascinated by the birds and wanted to know what kind they were. Daryl would tell her the ones that he knew, but he didn't know the name of all of them. Alia had looked at him suspiciously; she believed that Daryl knew everything.

Carol smiled at Alia and they moved to the little bench that Daryl had made for the children to sit on and watch the birds flutter around as they ate. She brought the pregnancy and birth book with her and sat it down at the feet. They opened the bird together and she and Alia began to identify the birds. Alia leaned on her as she looked at the photographs. The blue jays and the cardinals began to fuss over the seeds and Alia looked at her, "Which do you like, Miss Carol?"

"I love the bright red cardinals. The Cherokee believed that there were once a dull brown and they helped a wolf that had become blind from being covered in mud to see again by cleaning the mud from their eyes. The wolf rewarded them by painting them a beautiful red color." Carol smiled at Alia; she was incredibly bright and she loved any story about animals.

Alia grinned at her. "I like that story; what about the blue jays?"

Carol was just about to make up a story involving blue jays and falling pieces of sky when Maggie stood beside them. "May I sit with you two?"

Carol smiled and scooted over with Alia on her lap. Maggie sat down and her right foot bumped against Carol's book. There was a questioning look on Maggie's face as she read the title, but she slid the book back a bit. Maggie held the nature guide as they searched to determine if the bird in question was a Carolina chickadee or a black capped chickadee. Alia made Maggie read the identifying characteristics of each bird. She finally decided that it was a Carolina chickadee. Carol wondered if one of her professor parents had been a scientist.

Michael came in to tell Alia that Sarah wanted them to go upstairs and take a nap. Alia looked upset but Carol told her that she could take the bird book with her. Alia hugged Carol and grabbed the book and went upstairs.

Maggie grabbed Carol's arm, "Have you got time to talk?"

Carol smiled at her, "Of course, Maggie." Carol waited.

Maggie sighed and shifted around on the bench staring out at the birds, "You saved Dad when he was bitten cleaning out the prison. We had him in our lives for another year because of you. I was shocked when Rick told me that you had killed Karen and David. There was so much going on at the time that I forgot who you really were. I won't forget again." Carol didn't say anything and Maggie shifted again and made eye contact this time. "You and Morgan saved us at Terminus and I never thanked you enough. I was still so caught up in finding Glenn and our group getting back together that I ignored my manners and worse I ignored Beth. She told me what you did for her when you found her on that road. I thank you for your kindness to Beth while I was being a self-absorbed bitch."

Maggie had tears in her eyes. "I forgot that you are the matriarch, the mother figure for all of us. We women had to learn how to be warriors and sometimes we got so wrapped up in our badassery that we forgot how to be anything but fighters. You never forgot how to be kind and comforting; I know that you have been through hell, but you have enough love left to give to Alia to make her feel loved. I lost my mother, then my step-mother, and right now I could use a mother. Carol, I am pregnant and I don't have a clue how to do this. Will you help me?"

Carol had turned her gaze toward the birds as Maggie had talked about the past, but she had turned and hugged her when Maggie told her that she was pregnant.

"It looks as if I had better finish the book". Carol held her book up triumphantly. "How are you feeling?"

Maggie laughed, "I haven't had morning sickness yet, but I have taken three tests and they all say I am pregnant. It will be an early summer baby and you are the only one I trust to deliver the baby."

"Are you telling everyone yet?"

"I'm not, but you know Glenn can't keep a secret. Remember the farm?" Glenn was notorious for his poor secret keeping.

"I'll read this book and there are some more books on pregnancy that you and Glenn could read. I am happy for both of you. This time next year you'll have a baby and we'll be settled into our new homes".

The door opened and the men came in to check out the books. Glenn came in to the dining room and his eyes met Carol's and she remembered the quick thinking and moving boy who had become a man in the last two years. He hugged her and she kissed his cheek, "I am happy for you; you'll be great parents". Maggie went back to help Beth in the kitchen though it sounded as if Elijah was already there. They talked for a few minutes about the books.

Daryl came back in from hunting leaving his wet coat and boots on the front porch. "It's getting colder out there. We're going to have snow tonight. I got a deer and I field dressed it. I hung it in the barn. " He looked at Carol and gave his trademark nod. "I am going to change upstairs. Is Alialocks sleeping in our bed?" He pretended to be angry.

Daryl had nicknamed Alia "Alialocks" because she had a habit of taking her nap on their bed. Alia called Daryl "Papa Bear" in return. She referred to Carol as Miss Carol.

Carol said, "Probably. She has a new book to read. I'll walk up with you." They found Alia wrapped up in the red blanket looking at the photographs in the book.

"Papa Bear, look at my book. Now we can identify every species of birds". Alia sat up in bed and handed the bird book to Daryl.

Daryl looked at the book and Alia. "Looks great, but aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"

Alia grinned at him and Carol watched them smiling. Alia had him wrapped around her little finger and Daryl knew it. "I wasn't sleepy."

Carol said, "Give me the book, take your nap, and we'll take a walk after your nap. Papa Bear thinks it is going to snow."

Daryl went into the bathroom and hung his wet clothes up and changed into dry clothes. He came out to find Carol lying down with Alia and telling her a story about blue jays. Alia's big brown eyes were fastened on Carol's face as she told her a story. He pretended to tiptoe past them and was rewarded by the laughter of the two people that he loved the most.

The temperature continued to drop and most of the house emptied out into the yard before dinner to enjoy the sight of huge snowflakes falling down. Michael and Alia ran around trying to catch the snowflakes on their tongue. Then everyone trooped in to eat pasta with marinara sauce and canned vegetables. It went well with fresh deer steak. Maggie and Glenn stayed for dinner and it was a merry crew that ate dinner by lamplight that night. Rick drove Maggie and Glenn home after dinner. It was too dark for them to walk home.

Carol and Daryl talked in bed that night. She told him about Maggie being pregnant and that Maggie wasn't telling everyone but no one thought Glenn would keep it quiet for long. "Maggie is scared to be pregnant but she wants a baby. She wants me to deliver it".

Daryl looked at her seriously, "If I was pregnant I would want you to deliver it too".

Carol snickered, "I don't think I that is going to happen, but I wouldn't be surprised if we had more babies on the way."

Daryl looked at her, "Are you telling me something?"

Carol shook her head, "It's very unlikely, does that bother you?"

"Naw, if we want any kids I'll just find them in a cabbage patch or something. Right now we don't need any stinking kids". Daryl was serious. He had never longed for fatherhood, but Alia was special. "I wouldn't mind a whole patch full of little girls like Alia though".

"I love Alia. She is so sweet and smart. It's important to me that you are there to help me protect her. She loves us and I hope that we can be a family, but Sarah and Rachel have tended her through so much. They are her family too. Maybe we'll just be Papa Bear and Miss Carol to her." Carol was just taking it one day at a time.

Daryl kissed her, "I am pussy whipped by you and wrapped around a five year's little finger. That is exactly where I want to be, but Carol if you want it to be just us and no one else. Well, that is all right too. You come first with me, always will."

Carol smiled, "That last sentence sounds promising".

Daryl was puzzled and then got it, "You're a terrible woman. I am trying to be all serious and shit and you make it all about sex. Okay, then." He began pulling her nightshirt over her head.

The next day the children made a snowman and then the skies cleared and it turned cold. The roads were icy and everyone stayed home and read. Daryl had never read anything as carefully as the books and magazine articles in their library. The information might mean the difference between surviving and dying for the people he loved.

Gradually over the first weeks of December the group began to read and discuss what they read. They talked about the kind of home they were looking for. There might be a resort with a lodge and cabins that would suit them. Maybe find a farm and just settle everyone there. Maybe they would find a community that would welcome new members.

Daryl, Morgan, and Rick began planning a trip to the mountains to scout out the conditions. They would take a four wheel drive vehicle up the highway that led to the mountain and take a week or so to check the area out for the best place to settle.

AN

The cardinal story is a Cherokee myth.

Things have been going along peacefully so expect a few bumps in the road in the next few chapters.

It's Mother's Day and I decided that Maggie would have that baby she has been hinting at for a while. It was also time for me to give her a character adjustment.

Happy Mother's Day

You know the drill. Please review.


	19. On the Team

On the Team

The adults met in the living room to discuss the scouting trip to the mountains. Daryl, Rick, and Morgan told the group that they had found a four wheel drive suv that they thought could handle the rough terrain of the mountains. The plan was to look around about a week and then come back and report to the group.

Carol had seen the three men talking to each other but this was the first time that she had heard the details about the trip. She was pissed and Michonne looked pissed as well. Carol thought of all the times that she had watched the others go off on runs and dangerous missions while she stayed back at the prison. The more things change the more they remain the same.

"Why should it be you three to go?" she asked, her tone a little tart.

Rick gave that look. The one that said, "Just sit down and let the men handle this." The one that still pissed her off.

Daryl looked vaguely alarmed. "This ain't no trip for a woman to go on."

Michonne said, "You mean like traipsing all over Georgia by myself looking for the Governor? Or do you mean trying to survive out there with a baby is so easy that a woman can do it." Her tone was bitter.

Morgan looked at Michonne and Carol. They were physically and emotionally strong. "Are you two wanting to sign up? I think you would be good candidates." He smiled at Michonne and she smiled back.

Rick said, "You two are needed here." He still had that vaguely condescending tone that he could have when he wanted something done but didn't want to do it himself.

"Rick, you are needed here. You have a daughter and a son here. You are their only surviving parent. They need you." Carol was not going back to the Ricktatorship of the past. Rick needed to be here to protect this house and not running off and expecting everyone else to take care of his children.

Rick looked at Daryl as if to say, "Shut your woman up".

Daryl had been watching Carol. She was serious. He wanted her here warm and as safe as possible, but she wanted to be with him. She was his partner. It had been so easy to fall back into the same old behaviors. The following after Rick and leaving Carol behind. It was time to find his missing testicles. "I don't go unless Carol goes. She is right, Rick. We need to keep fighters here to protect the children. You stay this time and next time Carol and I will stay." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

Morgan said, "She'll be a complete pain in the ass, but I'll take the ninja with me if you all don't mind." He glanced at Michonne and she was smiling so he thought that he had a good chance of surviving that joke.

Rick fumed, but he couldn't refute that this house needed a leader if Carol and Michonne were going. He was needed here. He knew he had been expecting the others to watch over his children while he was gone like they always did.

The others watched the discussion. There wasn't a lot of entertainment to be had here and watching Rick getting put in his place by Carol and Daryl was better than another game of poker.

The team met at the kitchen table to discuss details. Carol had a notebook and pen. They discussed when they should leave. The group decision was to take a day to get everything together and then leave the next morning. Daryl would change the oil in the Tahoe and check everything out tomorrow. Carol, Morgan, and Michonne would go on a run for warm clothing. They had a camp stove but needed some more fuel. Carol would pack first aid supplies. Daryl laughed, "I knew Carol would plan this like the invasion of Normandy".

When Carol and Daryl went upstairs Alia was in their bed reading a book about snakes. She seemed to have taught herself how to read and was interested in learning about everything. "Who has been reading in my bed? Its Alialocks and I am going to throw her out". Daryl caught Alia up and tossed her up in the air and he caught her and put her back on the bed.

Carol laughed at them, "Alia, it is bed time. " Daryl and Elijah had found bunk beds for the two kids. The room was very crowded but at least everyone had their own bed.

Alia begged, "Just tell me some of this words". Carol was amazed at how many words that this five year could read and Alia seemed to take it personally when she encountered words she didn't know.

Carol helped her decode the words and knew that Alia would remember them the next time she read them. Alia was more than smart; she was interested in the order of things. She had made a calendar and she and Daryl would draw in the phase of the moon every night and on clear nights they would go out and ensure that they were right. She followed Eugene around when he worked on machines and asked a million questions. She was fascinated by the simplest things, bread rising or why water boiled away. Eugene would sit down with her and explain it as best he could.

Daryl pretended to read a book beside them but mostly he just listened to the two of them talk about snakes. Alia was a big fan and Carol not so much. Occasionally Alia would want him to look at a photograph. She was a little disappointed that he wasn't a fan either.

Finally, Carol shut the book and reminded Alia that it was time to go to bed. "I need to tell you something before you go. Daryl and I are going to go on a little trip to look for a new place for all of us to stay. We'll be gone for a week or so".

Daryl shut his book and watched Alia's face. She was so smart that you sometimes forgot that she was only five. Alia's face was a mixture of anger and sadness, "You don't need to go off and look for a place. We have a good place. It's the best place I have ever had."

"This is a good place, but we are going to find a better place. A place big enough so that everyone can be close together but have some more room. We need more room to grow food, maybe we'll be able to find some animals and have a real farm. We have to go to find it, but we'll be back before you know it". Daryl rubbed Alia's shoulder and tried to comfort her. He glanced at Carol and she seemed as upset as Alia.

Alia leveled her big brown eyes at Daryl and he knew he was a goner. "Are you going to find one house or a whole bunch of houses?"

"We might find one big house but it is more likely that we are looking for a place with houses close together." Daryl wasn't sure what this was about but he sensed a trap somewhere.

"If we don't live in one house, then where am I going to live?" Alia's lower lip quivered and Daryl looked ready to cry himself.

There it was thought Carol, who was going to be this child's parents? Who was going to listen to all those questions, make sure that she was clean, warm, and safe, and in the end love her every day of their life? There were younger adults here who could do a wonderful job. They would give this child everything that she needed, but Alia wasn't meant for them. The two people who needed Alia the most was her and Daryl. Alia had known instinctively and she had chosen them to be her parents.

"You will live with me and Daryl if that is what you want or with someone else if you would rather live with them." Carol kept her voice calm and collected. She wasn't going to cry in front of Alia. She might misunderstand.

Daryl gulped and then smiled at his Alia, "There are going to be some rules at my house. I ain't having no damn snake in my house. Now that is final."

Alia looked at them almost suspiciously, "Then, I can be your little girl, and you'll be my mother and father?" They both nodded. Alia turned to Daryl and smiled mischievously, "What if it is a little snake?"

Later, after Alia had gone to her bunk to sleep Daryl commented, "You just committed us to raising a five year old without asking me. Just saying".

Carol rolled her eyes at him, "Who was the one who built her a swing, took her on walks, and who is wrapped around her little finger? That would be you, I had to ask her if she wanted to live with us because you were going to cry if I didn't".

"Did you do it for me? I love her sure enough, but I don't want you to do this for me. I know that you are still grieving Lizzie and Mika." Daryl rubbed her shoulder.

"I did it for both of us. We love her and she loves us. She isn't a replacement for the children I have lost. She is just …Alia. She makes me smile just to say her name. It isn't just you who is wrapped around her little finger. I will fight that much harder to keep her safe, but I know I can't do it by myself. I need you, Papa Bear. I know that you want me to be safe, but I only feel safe when I am with you. I'll have your back when we are out there. Thank you for being okay with taking me with you." She smiled at him and Daryl knew that he wasn't ever going to leave her behind again.

The next day was busy for the team. Carol had sat down with the other members of the house and asked for input on what they should look for. Eugene helpfully wrote out three pages and everyone else made a few suggestions. The run went well and they found what they needed. Carol and Michonne made a checklist and checked things off as they packed.

Carol found herself excited about the trip. She would be walking on "new ground" and going with people that she trusted completely. Carol talked with Sarah and Rachel about Alia and they seemed comfortable with Alia being with her and Daryl full time.

Alia was worried about them not being home for Christmas just a week away now. Carol told Alia that they would try to be home. Daryl had already found her a microscope and a real doctor black bag complete with a stethoscope and a blood pressure kit. Carol knew that getting Alia a Barbie was useless unless it was Real Body Barbie and Alia could dissect her. Carol was hoping to find something on this run for Alia.

Eugene promised to continue the moon phase calendar and to watch over Alia while they were gone. He seemed to take their going as badly as Alia, but bucked up when they promised that he could always live with them. Daryl told Carol that Eugene would never leave them. He said it again and stressed the word "never" even more. Carol reminded him that Eugene adored Alia and he was endlessly patient with her questions. Daryl laughed, "He can live with us, but I am never wearing a mullet".

Carol took a walk with Tyreese the afternoon before they left. "I trust you to find us a good place, Carol". There would always be this bond between them; one forged by grief and pain. He knew that she had loved those girls and that grief would never really go away. He knew that someday he wanted to be married and have children. He had loved Karen but that romance was just starting when she died. He had seen the wagonload of bodies that the disease had ravaged. He was a man who took forgiveness seriously.

They left at dawn the next morning. Carol was excited when they got to the main highway and they turned to the left and headed toward the mountains. She wasn't sure why it had been so important to her to make this trip, but just felt right to be here now on this run with her friends. Carol had made a thermos of coffee and wrestled it away from Michonne before she drank it all. Daryl laughed at them and relaxed in his seat.

Carol was surprised at how quickly they were in the mountains. The highway was clear. There was an occasional car or truck along the highway but the lanes were open. Snow clung to the tops of the mountains and in the shadowed hollows but it was sunny and bright on the highway. They had looked at the map over and over and they had decided to stop at tourist centers to see if they could find resorts, state parks, or tourist attractions that might be good places to settle. Daryl joked that he wanted to settle at the Biltmore. Morgan said he thought that the casinos at Cherokee sounded safe. The two women shook their heads.

They stopped at a tourist center at mid-morning. There were two very ragged looking walkers crawling along the pavement. Daryl and Morgan took out three inside the center and they took the brochures and advertisements outside to study. Most had a map inset in the ads so that they wouldn't be too difficult to find.

They chose several of the brochures as "possible" but continued on the highway. The little towns they passed through looked deserted but most of the storefronts had been boarded up. There was evidence of looting but there wasn't stuff scattered everywhere. These people had taken what they wanted and not trashed everything.

Daryl noticed that there were few walkers around and the ones that he saw were literally falling apart. Walkers were not immune to the laws of science and they had been frozen and thawed too many times to be as dangerous as they were in Georgia. There weren't many people living up here when it started and that meant less walkers too.

Carol said, "Stop at that convenience store up ahead." The place looked emptied out but the door was shut on it. Daryl wrenched it open and went ahead of Carol to clear the path. There were two "ankle biters" lying on the floor but they were soon put down and out of the way. Daryl checked the restrooms while Carol looked through the debris around the counter. She found what she was looking for and showed it to Daryl. It was several pages of real estate listings in the area. There was an address for the realtor.

The company name was UR Home Now Reality and the address was on Second Street and it took them all of three minutes to find the office. Daryl used the pry bar to open the door and they were in to a large dusty room. Daryl and Morgan checked out the restroom and a small storage room but the place was empty.

The realtor had each listing in a separate folder with a map with its location marked on it. Daryl kept an eye on their surrounding while they went through listings. Michonne said, "I am not wasting my time with any property that is referred to as a "fixer-upper or starter home". I didn't live this long in the ZA to wind in a dump".

Morgan said, "Bingo! What about this one? It's a 300 acre farm with free gas. Three homes on the property and large barns. It's listed at $2,699.000. I am putting this one in the keeper file".

"Here's one with possibilities. It's a 267 acre farm with meadows, ponds, and a three barns complete with all the farming machinery. There are two houses on the property and free gas. There are large springs on the property. It's a bargain at $ 2, 299.000. "Michonne liked the sound of free gas and plenty of fresh water.

"Mountain Top Farm with 200 acres and four log homes with a view of the mountains and plenty of clean water fresh from your very own springs. This homes have solar arrays that will provide you with electricity the year round. They want $2,499.000. Sounds like these guys were planning for the end of the world. Wonder why they were selling?" Carol had read part of the spiel aloud and knew that it was the realtor's job to make the place sound good.

Morgan and Michonne came over to look at the photographs. The log houses were big but not palatial. This one went to the top of the pile. They gathered up all the keepers, locked the door, and used the map to find Mountain Top Farm.

They left the town behind and headed up a mountain road. There saw an occasional house along the side of the road and wood smoke curling up out of chimneys here and there. There were strong fences around those houses and Daryl noted that the wood piles were full. The rest of the houses were deserted and starting to give in to the weather. Daryl counted four houses had people living in them and the other thirteen were uninhabited.

Mountain Top Farm was at the end of the road. They followed the rutted road to the four houses who had looked a lot nicer in the photographs. One house was completely finished but the other three were at various stages of being finished. There were steel barns a good distance away and there were meadows, pastures, and garden spots. The frames for greenhouses were still there, but everything looked as if it would take a lot of work to make this place a home. There were fences around the orchard that looked as if it had been here a lot longer than anything else on the place.

Carol and Michonne climbed up the stairs to the deck outside the finished house. The door was securely locked and Carol felt a strange reluctance to have Daryl to force it open. She turned around and saw the whole world unfold before her eyes. You could see for forever from here and she felt sad that this dream had fallen flat. Carol saw something move on the driveway and shifted into warrior mode but it wasn't a herd of walkers or a band of marauders. It was a just a woman walking briskly toward them.

As she came closer Carol could see that she was older than she had thought. She had hair as silver as Carol's but she looked to be in her seventies at least. She was alert and friendly and seemed to be strong and healthy. She smiled at them as she came closer and held out her hand to be shaken. "Hello, my name is Lydia Coulter and welcome to Mountain Top Farm". Lydia waved her free hand at the farm. "Are you folks in the market for a new home?" Carol noticed that Lydia had held her hand the longest and that she kept staring at her.

Michonne said, "We need to negotiate the price a bit. It is pretty much a buyer's market out there." Lydia grinned at her and Michonne found herself chuckling back.

"I heard your vehicle and I came out to investigate. The realtors left a set of keys with me while they were showing the house, so I grabbed them when I left my house. Let's take the grand tour." Lydia climbed the steps to the deck and unlocked the front door.

The inside of the house was finished. Carol liked that they had put ten foot walls on this floor but had forgone the cathedral ceiling. The entire front was a big room with an open concept kitchen and a large dining area. There was a full basement and a bedroom and bath on this floor. The second floor had four good size bedrooms and two baths.

The next house was almost as big with the same plan but there were only three bedrooms on the second floor. The next house wasn't finished but it looked to be identical to the second house. The last house was longer than the others and there two bedrooms and baths downstairs and two bedrooms and two baths upstairs. The deck hadn't been finished and the kitchen was an empty except for the plumbing and electrical fixtures but Carol liked this house as much as the others.

Lydia had opened the doors for them and locked them back when they finished looking. She was waiting on the unfinished deck of the last house when they came out, "They were all dreamers with inherited money and no practical sense at all. They bought this farm from the McAllister's and began building the houses. They wanted to be environmentally friendly and they spent all their money on solar power, geothermal heating and cooling, and every expensive innovation to save Mother Earth. They ran out of money and couldn't pay the bills. They spent their long green to keep their farm green. End of story."

Daryl looked at the sun, "It's getting late. We better look for a place for tonight."

Lydia decided that she better get home before it got late, "You folks can stay with me. I have a couple of extra bedrooms. You can stay here if you want. There is a smaller house on out there. It has a wood stove and there is probably some firewood around. Which ever you want."

Carol smiled at Lydia, "We would love to stay with you. Can we drive our vehicle there?" Daryl turned around to stare at Carol. She knew better than to trust a smiling face yet she was smiling at this old woman like they were the best of friends.

Lydia said, "I'll ride with you. We have a while if you want to go look at the rest of the place. They build a cistern to collect the spring water and bring it to the houses for drinking water. They had wells dug and there were solar panels to power the wells."

Daryl and Morgan looked around the place. The barns were filled with solar panels and plumbing supplies. One barn had a disassembled log house in it according to the manifest. There wasn't much in the way of farming supplies. Morgan ventured, "We find some of those outdoor wood furnaces like we have at the house. It would heat those houses and give hot water too."

Daryl looked at the view, "It's a beautiful place but how do we defend it?"

Morgan said, "We make a line of traps and snares around the fence line and we can find fencing for the area around the house. There are people living on this mountain and we better check out the neighbors before we make any decisions."

Michonne and Lydia were chitchatting about the weather. Carol was staring at the view again. She broke in to say, "What was the name of the family that sold the farm to the dreamers?" Carol's maiden name was Carol Ann McAllister. She had never met her father's family because her mother had never told them that she was pregnant when Michael McAllister was killed in some faraway place. Carol had seen the photographs of a young looking soldier and her mother. Cheryl had collected Michael's insurance and soon married the first of Carol's several stepfathers.

Lydia said, "When Nancy died her children sold the place. They had all moved away by then. Nancy was my cousin and you look like her. Would you be a McAllister?"

Carol said, "My maiden name was McAllister but we are from Georgia. So no kin to these McAllisters".

"You're kin enough, my dear to know that there is something about this place that calls to you. I can see it in your face. I should have seen it when I first saw you. Nancy and I married brothers so my name is officially Lydia Coulter McAllister. We Coulters have a bit of the "sight" you know. I reckon you do know, that is why you found your way up here. That is why you trusted me enough to come to my house. We better get going. It's getting colder and that wind cuts through these old bones".

Daryl and Morgan walked back from the barns. It was getting colder and they were all hungry. Carol's mind was whirling. Lydia was certainly an odd duck with her talk about the "sight" and this place calling to Carol. Daryl opened the passenger door for Lydia and helped her in. Morgan followed her directions to a small house on the other side of the mountain. It was warm inside and there was a pot of rabbit stew brewing on the wood stove. The old lady raised rabbits and chickens and a garden. She was a survivor.

AN

**I know I promised myself that I wasn't going to have the same characters and this homecoming is far different than my other stories. Perhaps some odd McAllister will wander home, but maybe Carol is the last of that line.**

**So let me know how you feel about this story. A review, please.**


	20. Location, Location, Location

Location, Location, Location

Carol talked to Lydia as together they made cornbread. The other three were looking around the house as if they expected goblins to come out of the walls and eat them. Carol let them be for a bit. "So there are no other McAllisters left?" Carol was just asking because she was a little curious, that was all it was. Curiosity left a trail of dead cat behind it.

Lydia smiled at her and patter her shoulder, "Nancy's husband passed a long time ago. Then her son was killed in some war zone. Her other children drifted away. There were grandchildren and they visited all the time, but only one stayed. Your cousin Emily McAllister married a boy she met here and they live just around the mountain on their own farm. Maybe there is another straggler on their way. I hope so".

Carol struggled to speak around the knot in her throat, "My father was killed in combat. I never knew him."

Lydia said, 'I'll show you a family album after we eat. I don't need any more proof. You found this place out of all the dead space in this world. You are getting the sight too. That is from the Coulter side. It gets stronger as we get older. I knew you were coming some time and I think another one will drag in. My husband and I had no children of our own but Nancy's were here all the time and the grandchildren too."

"How do you survive here all by yourself?" Carol wanted to change the subject but her mind flew to meeting Morgan and how she had trusted him so quickly. Not like her at all. And an another memory, _I can handle Tyreese_. Tyreese was filled with rage and could have killed her with one blow. How had she known that Tyreese would understand?

Lydia smiled, "I have friends who cut enough wood for me and who take care of things around the house. They are coming to dinner tonight. Your cousin Emily and her husband Brian McKenzie. They have two children Arya and John. Brian's sister live with them and her name is Temperance but we call her Tempy. You'll like her".

Carol's head was whirling, but her first thought was to tell Daryl. She crossed to the couches by the fire, "Lydia has company coming. It's impolite to kill dinner guests."

Daryl growled, "You are dropping your guard. Trusting everything that old woman is telling you. That ain't like you."

Carol smiled, "You need to trust me. Load your bow if you want. Go out and watch the fence, but don't shoot. One man, two women, and two children are coming to dinner".

Morgan and Daryl went outside and Michonne went into the kitchen to talk with Lydia. She reminded Michonne of her grandmother. There was an apple cake off to the side that smelled good. The whole place smelled good to Michonne. This house wasn't a Terminus. Terminus meant end of something; she had a notion that the journey here was just beginning.

Morgan and Daryl had just gotten to the fence when they heard a car engine coming toward them. They opened the fence automatically and the big Suburban parked behind their vehicle. The big man that got out of the car held his arms up to show that he didn't have a weapon.

Lydia came to the door, "Now you two close that gates and come in to dinner. Everything is ready." She used the tone that worked when she had been teaching first graders and Morgan grinned, "Yes, Miss Lydia". He put down his weapon and followed the others inside. Daryl stood for a second and followed Morgan inside. Daryl just couldn't quite trust this place yet.

Carol had seen the family come in. Emily was the one that looked like her and Carol dried her hands and tried to calm down. Lydia was still at the door to make sure everyone came in out of the cold and Carol watched to see that Daryl had come in.

Emily looked past the dark woman and saw a silver haired woman and headed for her immediately. "Grandma?" she asked. Emily's rational brain told her that her grandmother had died in her eighties and this woman was in her forties, but her longing heart wanted it to be grandma.

Carol said, "No, I am Carol and I think I might be your cousin." Emily stopped and then smiled and Michonne knew that smile. Emily moved closer to Carol and hugged her and Carol hugged back. This woman might not be her cousin but Carol wanted to believe that she was. Her mother had told her that her father's family hadn't wanted them. Carol had grown up believing that but Carol knew that her mother was no stranger to lies.

The house was full and Lydia had Brian to go upstairs to the attic and get the two leaves that made the dining room table big enough for all of them to eat at one time. John went with him and brought down some more chairs. Arya went to the big buffet in the dining area and began setting the table for ten. She looked like Emily though her hair was dark like Brian's.

They all sat down and the table. Lydia and Brian at opposite ends. Carol and her companion sat on one side and Emily's family sat on the other. Lydia said the blessing and they all dug in. Lydia looked around her table and smiled. They were her family and these new ones that just came along were too.

They finished the big pot of rabbit stew and cornbread and then the apple cake. The men went outside to check things out and the women did the dishes and talked. Then Lydia sat between Carol and Emily on the couch and they went through the photo album. Tempy sat with them. She was a quiet one, but she seemed interested in the old family photos. Carol didn't truly believe until she saw the photo of a young man standing in front of an army truck. He was smiling and so very young. Carol had carried that photograph with her from the time she was a teenager until she had lost it the night that the farm fell. Her tears fell on the album and mixed with those of Lydia.

Arya sat on the other couch and talked with Michonne. She was fascinated by her sword and kept asking questions about it. Michonne looked at her. She was tall and thin but Arya moved with grace and strength. Michonne volunteered to show her how she used the katana tomorrow. She was rewarded by that smile that was so much like Carol's.

The McKenzie family went home before it got very late. Morgan and Daryl opened the games to let them out and closed them back. Daryl had liked Brian. He had told the a good deal about life on the mountain. There were more people here that he had first thought. Their farms were off the main road and they kept to themselves most of the time, but Brian had told them that they were good neighbors.

That night Daryl and Carol slept on a four poster bed under a patchwork quilt. They talked about the day. Daryl still wanted to check out the other sites and Carol agreed to go with the next morning. She knew that Daryl didn't trust easily and that was a good attitude in this world. It was cold in the room but between the quilts and Daryl she was warm and comfy. She went to sleep cuddled close to Daryl and woke up to find him already up and gone.

Carol went downstairs to find Lydia fixing breakfast for Morgan and Michonne. Daryl had gone hunting early. Michonne laughed, "I don't think I ever saw you be the last one up." Lydia brought her a cup of something hot to drink and brought her eggs, bacon, butter, blackberry jam, and biscuits.

Morgan said, "If Carol doesn't want to be your kin, can I be? Ma'am, you really know how to cook."

Lydia laughed, "I already think of you as my family and I have a bunch of chores for you this morning." Morgan smiled and said, "Yes, ma'am."

They finished eating and Carol and Michonne did the dishes while Lydia gave Morgan instructions on the chores. Carol commented, "Daryl wants to check out the other farms". Michonne nodded; she knew Daryl was still wary.

Lydia came back in the house, "That is a very nice man you have there, Michonne. He loves you and he takes instruction well. Good qualities in a man." She smiled at Carol. "I fed Daryl his breakfast and talked to him this morning. He doesn't talk much and I think he needed to get out in the woods and fields and let the land talk to him. He won't feel comfortable here until he does. Just let him ease in gradually. Daryl told me that you all were going to check out other farms. He doesn't trust his own judgment. That is why he takes so long to close the deal."

Michonne wanted to take a walk. She had spent most of yesterday sitting in a vehicle. Lydia handed her the keys to Mountain Top Farm. "You might want to spend some more time looking at the other farm". Michonne nodded. She had decided that Lydia did have the "sight".

Carol and Michonne walked to the other farm. They both wanted to stretch their legs and see the mountain. The road wound back around behind the mountain toward the McKenzie place and the two woman walked the other way. The weather was cool but the brisk walk warmed them up. It wasn't long until they were back at the log houses.

"What do you think? Do you see us living here?" Carol asked Michonne. She knew Michonne had been a lawyer in Atlanta before all this happened. Maybe she wouldn't want to live up here in the mountains."

Michonne teased her, "You're the one with the sight. I think the whole farming business is a long way from our lives before the turn, but none of us can go back. The idea of growing your own food sounds good to me. There is enough room for a farm and Lydia said that there are two empty farms beyond this one. That would make a mega farm and we would have enough room for generations. Now pick out your house."

Carol looked over the four houses, "Daryl says there is another house in a barn that hasn't been assembled. I like the one with two bedrooms down stairs and two upstairs. I want Alia close by and I think Daryl and I are getting custody of Eugene. What about you and Morgan?"

Michonne considered. "I think we'll live with you. We'll just take the part that is in the barn and build an addition on. Maybe Eugene will fall in love and leave you someday. My grandmother would say that every pot has a lid, so maybe Eugene can find a brilliant eccentric woman who thinks a mullet is sexy".

Carol said, "Let's go look at our new house. I think the addition idea is wonderful." They prowled around the house and planned where they would start the new part. There were almost disappointed when Morgan and Daryl showed up with their vehicle to go look at the other farms. All of the farms were all fairly close together but the other two were down on the river and the main highway. There was still farming machinery in one of them and that is something they could use. They found walkers in the house and barns. It just didn't feel as safe as Mountain Top Farm did. Carol didn't say much. She wanted the others to make up their own minds.

They went back to their farm to look once again. Carol wasn't surprised to find John and Arya waiting for them there. John had carried a picnic lunch over here from his house. He wanted to shoot the crossbow and Arya wanted instruction with the katana.

They ate on the deck of the completed house. The teenagers were interested in the world away from their mountain and their group that was coming with them. They rarely left the mountain and their mother home schooled them. After lunch Michonne showed Arya a few basic moves with the kata and Daryl let John try his crossbow.

Carol and Morgan went through the house that they had picked out. Carol explained that they wanted to add an addition to the main house so that there were more rooms on the main floor. Morgan took a flashlight and went to the basement. He reported that it was dry down there and there would be plenty of room to store food in it. There was a side door that could be used to bring supplies in and out. "Do you want a place of your own, just you and Michonne?" Carol asked feeling guilty that she and Michonne had been planning their lives without asking Daryl and Morgan what they wanted."

"I lived alone a long time. So did Michonne. I think we both want to be part of a family. There won't be more than seven or eight people in that house. Practically empty," Morgan looked out at the mountains from the great room. "I don't know anything about farming but Brian and Emily do. I don't want to be scavenging cans of food for the rest of our lives. Michonne and I may have children and I want them to grow up around loving adults and find ways to earn their living. We have found our new home. Let's go see if Michonne has created a warrior goddess in Arya and if Daryl has gotten his crossbow back from John".

Carol watched Michonne with Arya. They were quite a team already and she saw that Arya was a natural with the long sword. Carol had been but practicing with the short sword that she and Michonne had found on the way here, and she could use it effectively but not like Arya. Michonne sat down beside Carol, "That girl picked the katana up and she threw it around like a boss, told me that she likes to swing a pitchfork around like it's a sword. She's skinny but she has some muscle. She is gonna be good with that. We have to find her a katana somewhere."

John had fared less well with the crossbow, but he had liked it. He teased Daryl that he would show him how to use the long bow. Daryl had razzed back, "Bring it on, sonny." John just laughed down at him and Daryl thought that Brian was a lucky man to have a son like John.

Daryl had a sudden sharp pang. He wanted a son. He wanted someone to teach hunting and how to use a cross bow. He wouldn't look at Carol. She saw through him too easily and he never wanted to hurt her in anyway. He had waited way too long to make her his wife; the chance for a child of their own was fading away. There was Alia though and Daryl realized that there might someday be a boy who needed a family.

Michonne saw a group of men heading toward them and automatically grabbed her katana. Daryl took up his cross bow and Morgan and Carol grabbed their rifles. John said, "Whoa, there. That is just the MMB, the McAllister Mountain Brigade. Dad is bringing them to meet you. Don't go all cray cray and wipe out the local populace."

They lowered their weapons when they saw Brian walking with some rough looking men. They were all carrying weapons but that was a practical reality in this world. Carol counted 19 men not counting Brian. Brian introduced them to the men as possible neighbors.

"How many fighters are you bringing with you?" one of the men asked. Morgan recognized a hopeful tone in the man's voice. He wasn't worried that they would take over; he just wanted more fighters to defend the mountain. "Every one of our people is a fighter but the three children. We have 17 adults and three children in all."

The men visited for a while, a couple so friendly to Carol that Daryl stayed beside her. He saw that he needed them to know that she wasn't available. There were volunteers to help finish the houses before spring. They would be busy after that with their farms. The question everyone asked was, "When are you moving in?" They didn't stay long; they had work on their farms and families to protect.

Arya and John went with Brian. The others went into the finished house and build a fire in the wood stove. There was dry wood on the back porch and they soon had the house warming up. Time for decisions to be made. Daryl started, "I think this is the place for us".

Morgan said, "We need to send part of our people up here now to work on the houses. The outside part is finished on all the houses. This house is the biggest. Five bedrooms in all."

"We need to add the outside wood furnaces. They provide hot water and lots of heat. It gets cold here and we need to keep the houses warm." Michonne was thinking about the babies that would be born. She had been thinking a lot about babies lately.

"We need to catch more rainwater from the roofs. We move it to the outside wood furnaces and we'll have plenty of water for cleaning, flushing the commodes, and showers. We save the spring water for drinking and cooking." Carol wanted to move in today, but there was work to be done before they could move the children in, "Rachel and Sarah have useful skills. So they should be here to make sure it is done right. Abraham, Eugene, and who else?"

"Glenn and Maggie and maybe Rick and Carl. We can move to one house and that will make it easier to guard. We'll do regular runs up here with things that we will need and little by little we'll move everyone in. The biggest problem right now is firewood. We have enough for our houses down in the foothills, but not enough to heat all these houses for the winter". Daryl was thinking out loud.

"When do we go back and let the others come up?" Morgan wouldn't mind staying longer, but he knew they should start working on the houses as soon as possible.

Carol said, "We need to start building the lists of things that we will need so that we can send some of that with them when they come. Then we will just start getting everything else". She saw Daryl brighten up and knew that their house would make Martha Stewart proud. There would be 1000 count pima sheets and a set of family silverware for special occasions. She suspected that he had watched HGTV back in the day. Well, so had she; she wanted to have some nice things to hand down to Alia someday.

Eventually they walked back to Lydia's house and talked with her over the meal of venison and vegetables. Daryl had killed a deer this morning and he hoped there would be enough meat to help supplement Lydia's food supply.

Carol talked with Lydia that night after the others had gone to bed. Lydia offered her house to anyone that wanted to stay. Carol told her that Sarah had a little boy that she probably would not leave behind. Carol suggested that Sarah and Rachel stay with her and the men would stay in the big log house.

Lydia wanted them to come now, all of them. "Listen to me, girl. You go back there and get your stuff together and get all of you on this mountain. You are weaker split up like that and I see danger all around you down there. You make your lists and fill those trucks and start moving up here. There is a big snow coming and you don't want to be off the mountain when it wood furnaces can be moved up here. I'll see that the kitchen and bathrooms will be done by the time you get up here. Brian and his merry men will see to that."

Carol smiled, "Lydia, can I call you grandma? I never had a grandmother. My mother's mother was killed in a car wreck before I was born."

Lydia smiled, "I would like that. Your Alia needs a grandma too. I'll have a talk with Daryl in the morning. He'll listen to me and I think you'll have to pry Morgan's fingers off the door post to get him to leave. I think I'll have him call me grandma too. Emily and Brian have a garage apartment that they don't use."

The next morning they left. Carol made them stop at a town before they got back to the house to pick up Alia's and Michael's Christmas present. She didn't want them forgotten in the tumult when they began moving.

AN


	21. No Place Like Home

No Place Like Home

Carol got out of the vehicle and grabbed her bag to carry in. They were back at their house in the foothills of North Carolina four days before Christmas and somehow they had to convince everyone to pack up and move to the mountains by New Years. The door opened and Carl came out to greet them. Alia passed him and bounded toward her and Daryl. "Mommy, Daddy, You did come home."

Daryl picked Alia up and hugged her, "Course we came home. Got to missing our Alia." Carol dropped the bag on the ground and watched Daryl and Alia.

Alia leaned over toward Carol and Daryl put her in Carol's arms. "I missed you too. Are we going to go get a Christmas tree like in the story?" Alia smiled at her Mommy and Carol blinked back tears.

Carol hugged Alia close to her. "It's cold out here and you don't have a coat. Yes, we can go get a Christmas tree and you can show me the tree in your book". Daryl picked up her bag and went into the house.

Carl stood awkwardly in front of Michonne and she took mercy on the boy and hugged him, "Good to see you, Carl. Anything happen while we were gone?"

Carl let her hug him for a bit until he pulled away. "Nothing going on here. Everything okay?" He turned to Morgan. "Did you have trouble out there?"

Michonne thought that Carl had grown in the short time they had been gone. "No, we did find a place. Several houses and a farm included. Even got a next door farmer's daughter just your age. She's pretty too. I think I have your checklist all filled out."

Carl groaned, "I never said I wanted a girlfriend. That's on you." He helped Morgan take bags out of the vehicle and they all began walking toward the house, "What's her name?"

Michonne laughed, "Arya McAllister and she is going to be master at the katana. We need to find her one before we go back. You might win her heart forever if you give her a sword".

TWDTWDTWD

They put the tree up in the living room and everyone contributed toward the decorations. Rachel wired the lights to a solar battery so that they could run them after the generator was turned off. Tyreese had carved some angels out of wood. Eugene had made a star for the top of the tree. Alia and Michael were enchanted because this was this was the first Christmas tree that they would ever remember.

The group had another meeting that evening. They sat in the living room lit by candles and the Christmas tree. Carol and Daryl had taken the love seat and Alia was curled up between them. Abraham had brought his people over this evening to find out how the trip went.

Morgan had taken a piece of cardboard and had drawn a diagram of Mountain Top Farm. It showed the houses, the barns, the water supply and the ponds, meadows, pastures of the farm. It also showed that there were two empty farms right beside of it. Carol remembered how Morgan had drawn Terminus on the living room wall of the house that they stayed in. Morgan's ability to draw to scale made that attack work and it was selling the good points of moving now.

Michonne talked about each house and showed the digital images on Eugene's laptop. She and Morgan made a good team. It looked as if everyone was pleased with the place but there were holdouts about going up before spring. Rick asked Daryl to explain why they should risk the colder winter weather in the mountains.

"It is cold up there but it is cold here too. The houses were built for the cold and they are super insulated. They have solar features that give it some electricity too. Those are good people and they want us up there with them. We are a tough bunch but it is just us against the world here. Up there we will have neighbors who we can trust. We will be closer to each other too. It's ain't perfect but it is safer than here. The winter hasn't hit really hard up there yet and I want to be there when it does." Daryl just spoke plainly.

Rick turned to Carol, "Why should we go now?"

Carol didn't think she should talk about Grandma Lydia's and her prediction of danger. "The road is clear now. Once it starts to snow there won't be any crews clearing the way up the mountain. It will be cold but we have food, water, and a heat source there. Those are nice houses and it will give us a chance to live close to one another but have more privacy too. Daryl and I are going up Christmas Day with Alia. He may be coming back to help move supplies but Alia and I will be staying. Daryl and I want to live in the house that isn't finished. Eugene, Morgan, and Michonne will be there too. That leaves plenty of room for the rest of you. I hope you don't wait too long. The weather can change quickly this time of year."

Rick was still annoyed at the change in plans. "I don't think this is a good idea. We stocked this place to last all winter and now you want to run off to the mountains. I think that we should stay where we are".

Daryl hated dealing with pissed off Rick, "Tomorrow I think you and the next group should go up and stay a few days. Take some truck loads up and look the situation over. Carol and I will stay here and look after this house. I think you should take Rachel, Sarah, Eugene, Beth, and Elijah. Sarah may want to take Michael with her. Abraham might want to take some people. You bring the empty trucks back and we'll fill them again. We have ten days or so to get moved in. Don't have to do it in one day."

Rick realized that he had been outmaneuvered again by Daryl. He would look like a total ass if he refused to go, "Okay, let's plan what gets moved tomorrow and we'll sent the trucks back in a day or so after that."

Carol went on upstairs. She gave Alia a bath and they read the Christmas book in bed. She was content to stay here in this house until Christmas morning. She was going to be a Grandma Lydia's house for Christmas dinner. She and Daryl were taking Alia to meet the rest of the family. Finally, Daryl came upstairs and he listened to Alia read for a while and then he walked her to her room.

Carol was waiting for him when they got back, "Let's take a shower".

Daryl could recognize a come on when he heard one. "Oh, go ahead. I want to clean my bow and rifle before I take a shower". He picked up his bow and snuck a peek at Carol.

She was looking at him with a smile on her face and she rolled her eyes at him when he looked at her. He grinned at her, "Or maybe I'll take that shower now".

He put down the bow and locked the door. He started taking off his clothes as he walked to the bathroom, "Come on I haven't got all day".

Carol followed behind him picking up his dirty clothes and putting them in a hamper. He was naked by the time he got to the shower. "You've got way too much clothes on". He tugged her top over her head and one handedly stripped off her bra. He strutted around her enjoying the view while she appreciated his ass, his arms, and his rapidly enlarging penis. "Down boy" Dary said staring down at his cock.

He unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down quickly and she stepped out of them. He stepped behind her and kissed her neck and she could feel his erection pressing against her. His hands cupped her breasts and his rough fingers pulled at her nipples with enough force to cause her to push back into him. He laughed and his breath was hot on the side of her neck. His right hand slid down between her legs and inside her panties. She turned toward him and he closed the gap and picked her up and set her on the counter. The cold stone was cool on her ass but his fingers were seeking the warm wetness between her legs while his tongue sought hers. Carol didn't touch his penis because they had learned that had a tendency to end the event before it got started. The rest of his body was her playground and she suckled his nipples and slapped his ass just a bit.

He wasn't playing around tonight though and his fingers rubbed against the clit and she pushed back all thoughts of anything but what was going on here and now. Carol grabbed him and guided him in. Daryl had pushed himself back a little because he liked it when she took him and put him inside her. He then pushed into her and she could feel him inside her and he pulled back and she said, "just go slow for a bit.' He nodded and suckled her breasts until she thought she might explode between that pleasure and the fire building between her legs. "Okay, faster" and Daryl began to push into her faster and harder and she bit her hand to keep from moaning too loudly and she finished with one final spasm and then in a few seconds Daryl collapsed against her. They were both still for a while just sort of holding on and letting their bodies relax.

Daryl kissed Carol's sweaty forehead, "Love ya". He turned the water on and grimaced a bit "Let's wait 'til it warms up and hope all the hot water isn't gone". He helped Carol off the counter and they jumped into the shower together. It was warm and getting warmer and they stayed long enough that the water got cold again.

They settled in bed and Carol commanded, "Don't go to sleep yet".

Daryl said, "What do you need to talk about?"

Carol said, "Maybe I don't want to talk".

Daryl snickered, "Alrighty then". He moved closer to her.

"I do want to talk", Carol admitted, "How do you think it went this evening?"

Daryl frowned at her, "You're a tease, you are. Rick was just kicking up some dirt to show who is head dog around here. He is going to leave in the morning with that box truck that we have loaded. Elijah and Beth are taking a truck. Maggie and Glenn. Abraham, Sarah, and Rachel. Eugene is staying with us. Morgan and Michonne will go up with a truck on the 23rd . Rick's coming back on the 24th and going with us on Christmas Day. I think we'll be out completely then."

"We need to go on some runs before we leave. I want to bring some warm clothing up with us. Not just for us but for the folks on the mountain. They are working on our house right now. What else do we need?"

Daryl brightened and Carol suspected that he was channeling Martha Stewart again. "We need to get a box truck and load it with sheets, blankets, dishes, glasses. Not just for us. I think we should go to a fabric store and gets needles, pins, cloth, and thread. Canning jars and salt and sugar if we can. Things we can use for barter."

"You are right. We'll need a lot of help setting up a farm and we need to think long term. Are we moving to one house tomorrow?" Carol was wondering how that would work.

"Yeah, I think that would be easier on the watched. Sasha, Bob, Tara, and Rosita will stay with us. Eugene and Tyreese will be here with us. I may make a run up in a couple of days but I won't stay." Daryl expected that the more they moved up there while it was clear the better they would be. The group being separate made the ones left behind more vulnerable.

Carol nodded, "Eugene and I will take care of the house tomorrow. Rosita and Tara might want to go with you on the run. Bob and Sasha will take a truck too. Morgan and Michonne too".

Daryl shook his head, "No, I am leaving Morgan or Michonne at home. Carl isn't going with his dad and he is staying too. Sarah is taking Michael but you'll have Alia and Judith. If we get back in time we'll switch out and you and Michonne can go on the second wave. We better grab what we can while we can."

Carol listened to Daryl with a half-smile. He didn't realize how much of a leader he had become in the last few weeks. No wonder Rick was kicking up the dirt. Daryl's leadership style was laid back and easy going but he had the respect of the others so they generally went along with his plans. Daryl had hit bottom when he fell in with that bunch of thugs and he had kicked himself back up to the surface with a vengeance. Maybe she had hit bottom too and the woman who came back from that was less afraid and more daring. She slid over next to Daryl, "I am not a tease." Carol ran her hand slowly down his chest and over his stomach and more slowly down to his penis. She began to stroke him and Daryl caught his breath.

"You might still be a tease, haven't shown me anything yet?" He moved a little closer and kissed her lazily. She laughed, "Alrighty then." She broke his kiss and straddled him, "I guess I am going to have to show you the money."

Daryl laughed, "Don't talk the talk if you aren't prepared to walk the walk".

The next day was busy. Carol got up early to prepare breakfast. Morgan and Michonne decided to go up with the group and drop a load off and then come back. Carl rode up with his dad and then came back with Morgan and Michonne. Daryl went on a run with Tyreese, Bob, and Sasha.

Carol was busy packing and making lists of things to take. She was ready to go now, but they had to have all their supplies moved before they could go. Carol was still grappling with the concept that she couldn't control everything. She was trying to just find as much joy and happiness that she could find in her life and letting go of her need to take care of everything. It wasn't easy but she tried to concentrate on loving her friends and family and letting the rest fall where it may.

**AN**

**May 23 is Melissa McBride's birthday! Birthdays should be celebrated and it is a holiday weekend. Enjoy your day, everyone.**


	22. The More They Remain the Same

The More They Remain the Same

Carol helped put the last box in the truck. The Suburban was packed and they had everything ready to go. The plan had been that they would finish up here today and go to the mountains tomorrow. Morgan and Daryl had taken a load up this morning and they were coming back today so that they could leave tomorrow morning. Alia had looked at their tree this morning said, "I want to go now. We could take our presents and put them in the car and just go now. I want to go see Emily's horses and Grandma Lydia's chickens. This is where we used to live."

Michonne had picked Alia and up and hugged her, "Alia, you are the smartest little girl in the world".

"Aunt Michonne, do you want to go too?" Alia grinned at her and Michonne realized how much she loved this child.

Carol had looked at them, "Let's go. Let's finish the packing and move up today. We can be there in a couple of hours. We need to wait for Daryl and Morgan but they'll be back early enough to get there before too late". Carol was feeling impulsive and like Alia this house had begun to be the place they used to live.

Rosita, Tara, and Eugene were packed and ready. They moved their bags and the already loaded boxes into the truck and Suburban. The day had been dull and now there was excitement in the little group that remained. They were ready to get on with their lives in a new home. Everyone was waiting until Daryl and Morgan came back to leave.

Carol was feeling restless and wanted to leave now. She didn't feel safe here now. Michonne had caught her jumpiness and they decided to take the children for a walk. Alia and Judith both needed some fresh air before they took a long drive. Carol dressed both children in their heavy coats and grabbed Judith's diaper bag as they went out. Most of Judith's things were sent up this morning but she had put several bottles, extra clothes, and lots of diapers in the bag. She had a bag for Alia too. She was going to put them in the Suburban for the trip. Little ones needed distraction on long trips.

Michonne carried Judith and Carol took Alia's hand and went outside to a cold clear day. Tara and Rosita were on watch and Eugene had the vehicles turned around and headed out. He said, "The vehicles have been fueled and the keys are in the ignition. I am so ready to go".

Rosita and Tara left the watch tower and they all talked for a few minutes. Carol decided to put the bags in the car when she saw walkers coming around the corner of the houses. Carol pointed to the walkers who were moving toward them and said quietly, "We had better go now." Carol opened the gate while Tara, Rosita, and Eugene got in the truck. Eugene said, "The keys are in the Suburban". Michonne handed Judith to Carol and said, "Wait here and I'll get the car".

Michonne ran toward the Suburban and Eugene drove the big truck through the gate. Carol moved the children to the other side of the gate and watched as Michonne fought her way to the car but there were too many walkers and the ninja had to retreat to the gate. Carol closed the gate but the yard was filling with walkers. They couldn't get to the Suburban and they needed to get somewhere safer. Carol said, "Let's go to the rock". She handed Judith to Michonne and grabbed the bags and picked up Alia. The two women went as fast as they could up the hill. They were both carrying a pistol, a knife, and their swords and they were encumbered with bags and children. The truck was out of sight by now.

Carol saw the walkers push against the gate and knew that it wouldn't take long for a herd that size to push it open. She shut her mind to anything but moving up the hill as fast as she could. Michonne was behind her a couple of steps. "Not all of them are behind us, but there are enough so that we can't fight them without putting down the children", Michonne gasped out.

Michonne was amazed at the pace that Carol set. She did have longer legs than Michonne and she was using the longer stride to eat up the distance to Indian Rock. The walkers were falling behind but they were still on their trail. At last they made the turn to the meadow and the big rock came into view. The walkers were lurching and moaning behind them and the two women gave the last one hundred yards all they had.

The flat top of Indian Rock was twelve feet off the ground and there was only one place that was accessible. You had a series of step like rocks that brought you up about eight feet and the last four had to be climbed holding onto the rock. Carol had only been here with Daryl and the children and he had helped them to climb the last part.

She carried Alia up the steps and threw the bags up onto the rock. She helped Alia to climb the last steps and sat her on the flat top. "Wait here".

Michonne had started up the final push and Carol sat down on the rock and reached down to Judith. Michonne was holding her up and Carol locked on to her and pulled her up and then rolled out of the way so Michonne could climb up.

Both women lay on the backs for a second and looked at the blue sky above and tried to breathe. Michonne was the first to recover enough to get her katana and stand up. The walkers were trying to climb the rock but they couldn't navigate the slippery rock steps.

Alia had been quiet on the trip but she was crying now and Carol picked her up and soothed her, "I want Daddy. I want Daddy," Alia kept wailing and Carol could only agree. She wished Daryl was here but he wasn't and she and Michonne were going to have to deal with this.

Michonne had picked up Judith who seemed remarkably unperturbed by being carried up a hill while snarling zombies followed her. Carol stood beside Michonne with Alia and was embarrassed at the trembling of her body until she realized that Michonne was shaking as bad as she was. She was still Michonne though, and the insouciant warrior had something to say, tat

Carol laughed, "Let's see, we are surrounded by walkers who think we are their entrée for the evening. Snafu for sure. I say we take turns going down closer to them and killing them until we get them all. You got anything else, Tonto?"

Michonne grinned at her, "I'll take the first round," She handed Judith to Carol and began to slowly make her way down the rock to the little ledge at the end of the steps. Carol moved back so that the children couldn't see Michonne start to clear the walkers.

Carol called down, "Talk to me, Tonto". She could hear Michonne grunt a bit as she swung her katana at the monsters who scratched and clawed at the rocks in a desperate attempt to reach her.

"The rock ledge isn't very wide and I don't want to overextend myself. This is really pissing me off. It's Christmas Eve and I planned to drink wassail on the mountain this evening. I had a new sweater I was going to wear too." She punctuated her sentences with grunts as she swung her katana. "So what are you giving the Archer for Christmas? From the sounds of things from your room last night he got his present early, but did you have anything wrapped up, Kemosabe?"

"It sounds like you are getting a little tired, pull up out of there and rest a while. I mean it, Tonto. We have plenty of daylight left. I am giving Daryl a set of hunting knives and thermal underwear. Come on up now, Tonto". Carol was relieved to see Michonne pull herself up and over to the flat rock.

"Kemosabe, that shit is real down there. Don't be a damn hero. Just let them come to you and step back when too many are crowding around. We can drink wassail and sing Christmas carols by the fire tonight." Michonne had crawled over to the little space in the middle of the rock where Carol had camped out with the kids.

Carol took out her sword and nodded, "I know my limitations and I am a natural coward. I'll be careful." She kissed Alia's cheek, "Mommy will be back in a few minutes. Be good for Aunt Michonne." Carol kissed Judith and crawled over to the edge of the rock and looked over, "Same shit, different day." She smiled at them and began to edge her way down the rock. Carol took the time to assess their situation. There were a few stragglers coming in but it appeared as if Michonne had taken the bulk of the horde down. Her sword was shorter so she needed to be a little closer.

Michonne called out, "How are you doing down there?" She knew she could kill them all but Carol was determined to do her part. Michonne needed to rest, swinging the katana into dead flesh took a lot of energy.

Carol had positioned herself so that her weight was back against the rock and she used her sword to stab at the walker's eyes. She had to quickly wrench it back to ensure that they she didn't get pulled down. She took down a couple of walkers before she answered, "We are getting some coming up closer because they are standing on the dead. So I can stand on the ledge. Got a few stragglers but not a herd, so it's all good." Carol paced herself and found that her system was working. She didn't have Michonne upper body strength so her stabs had to be on target. She was gratified by her success but kept her pace slow.

"Kemosabe, leave some of those for me. I am ready to go back down and work out my frustrations on those walkers. Do you think I could get that Suburban up the hill to this rock?" Michonne was trying to figure a way to get out of this mess.

Carol's silver head came into view, "Well, let's see. We have to get down the hill and into the yard and then drive the vehicle up that almost overgrown path. Sounds like a plan."

Michonne made a face at her, "I have to get down the hill. One of us will have to stay with the girls. They could fall off the rock if one of us wasn't here. Besides I am a better driver than you. This ain't no grandma going to the grocery drive. This is a job for Tonto."

Carol argued, "You drive fast and not necessarily well. I am the stealth fighter. I can cover myself with walker guts, walk down and get the Suburban as well as you can."

Michonne said, "Let's take care of the walkers around this rock and then we'll decide who is going to do this." She walked over to the edge and squatted down, "Ready or not, here I come". Michonne could tell that Carol had been a busy girl. There were only a few left and she dispatched them readily. She went down and put a stab through every head. She gutted a particularly nasty walker and covered herself with guts and gore. She puked and Carol heard her.

"Tonto, what are you doing?" Carol suddenly sniffed something more disgusting than what she had previously smelled. She handed both girls a cookie and told Alia to stay put. Carol walked over to the edge to see Michonne down on the ground rubbing herself with walker guts.

"Stay here, Carol and I'll get this done. Just be ready to move when I get back." Michonne waved to her and her dazzling smile peeked out. "See you later, Kemosabe".

Carol watched her scamper across the meadow taking out a straggler walker. She sighed a bit and walked back to the girls. She put everything back in the bags and moved the girls a little closer to the edge where she could watch for Michonne to come back. Carol prayed for her friend and waited.

Michonne felt the adrenaline in her system as she moved swiftly down the hill. She killed a couple of walkers and moved them out of the road. She found more walkers as she got closer to the house but they weren't paying much attention to her. She was one of them and she moved steadily down to the house and opened the gate. Michonne kept her head down and moved at the pace of the walkers. Finally, she reached the Suburban and cautiously opened the door. She slid in and shut the door quietly and then sat for a minute. The smell inside the vehicle was so bad that she almost puked again. She pushed the driver's seat back and pulled her clothes off. Carol always had handy wipes between the seats and Michonne wiped off the guts from her body and her boots. She laughed at the sight of herself in underwear and boots. She took a look around at the wandering walkers in the yard and said to herself, "No guts, no glory". Michonne started the vehicle and put it in reverse gently taking down the walkers behind her. She put the vehicle in drive and drove carefully through the gate and then opened the door long enough to shove out the stinky clothes and started up the hill.

Carol had talked to Alia about being quiet and waiting for Michonne. Alia said, "It's alright if we have to stay here. Daddy will find us and tonight is a full moon and the animals might come out."

Carol had to smile at Alia, "Let's try to find Daddy on the road going up the mountain". She took a wipe and cleaned the cookies off her face and then cleaned Judith's face. Carol put everything in the bags. She grabbed a diaper and found a marker in Alia's bag. Carol wrote, "Gone to mountain" on the diaper with the marker and found some tape that they used to keep the diapers in place. She would put it somewhere Morgan and Daryl might find it. She looked at it again and added a large J, A, C, M on it. Alia was smiling at her work and Judith looked like she was ready to take a nap.

Carol could hear the big vehicle powering up the hill. She put everything back in the bags and prepared herself to keep these two girls safe. Michonne drove out onto the meadow and Carol dropped the bags down to the ground. Michonne drove as close to the rock as she could get and jumped out. Carol laughed when she saw that Michonne was wearing a bra and panties and her boots. Michonne leapt up the rock and Carol handed Judith down to her and Michonne ran back to the vehicle and put Judith in her car seat. Carol moved down the rock and Alia followed her. Carol got down to the ledge and Alia fell into her arms. Carol carried her down the step part and Michonne was there to grab Alia and put her car seat while Carol grabbed the bags. Carol got in the Suburban and eyed Michonne, "Did you stop for a quickie with a walker, Tonto?"

Michonne growled, "The Eau de Walker was a little strong in a closed car, shut the hell up, Kemosabe". Michonne drove more slowly down the hill toward the house but they were still attracting the attention of walkers. She maneuvered around the walkers in front of the house and soon they were going down the rutted road.

"Stop, I have to put a sign up", Carol said, and she taped her homemade sign to a large boulder at the entrance to the road that went up their hill.

They stopped a few miles further out to let Michonne get some clothes out of her bag in the back. Carol was on watch outside as Michonne found some pants and Morgan's favorite sweatshirt to put on. Carol thought that Michonne wearing Morgan's sweatshirt was her security blanket but she had the good sense not to mention that to Michonne.

The two children went to sleep as they hit the highway that led to the mountains. Michonne had taken a look at the clock on the dash and calculated the speed that she needed to travel to get there before dark. Carol winced a little at the speed in which they were traveling but knew they needed to get there before it became completely dark. These were the shortest days of the year and they didn't have much time.

"Eugene would have to drive more slowly in the truck but he'll tell them that we got trapped in there. Morgan and Daryl may think the worst." Carol was keeping her eyes on the eastbound lanes hoping to see the truck that they were driving heading down the mountain.

Michonne was watching the other side too. They were making good time and the miles were flying by at this speed and they were the only vehicle on the road. They would get up the mountain before it was fully dark and tonight there would be a full moon.

Michonne turned up the road to the new home before dark. They hadn't met Daryl and Morgan but they were home. She had forgotten how curvy and narrow the road was but she slowed down and drove more carefully. She took a deep breath. They were alive and they were home.

Michonne parked in front of the biggest house and got out and undid Judith from her car seat. Rick and Carl were there to take her and hold her close. Eugene had gotten here an hour or so ago and given them the bad news.

Everyone rushed out to greet them. Rick said, "Morgan and Daryl left here in time to go home. They thought that they were staying there tonight so they weren't in too much of a hurry."

Carol was exhausted and worried, but some part of her knew that Daryl and Morgan could handle almost anything. They all went into the house and talked before the fire. Eugene hugged her, "I am sorry that we didn't go back for you. I saw you and the girls at the gate and I thought that you were lost."

Carol saw true remorse in his face. Eugene was getting better at defending himself and he was trying. "I had my faithful companion Tonto so I was fine".

Eugene smiled at her Lone Ranger reference and shocked Michonne by giving her a heartfelt hug. Michonne gave him a halfhearted hug, "Good to see you too, Eugene". He brought them both some hot coffee and Carol and Michonne sat together drinking the hot beverage and tried to decide what to do.

Alia sat beside Carol looking tired and little overwhelmed. Carol said, "We were supposed to be at Grandma Lydia's tomorrow, but I don't want to go in after dark." She needed to feed Alia and put her to bed. Carol had fed Judith on the way up the mountain and Alia had eaten a sandwich, but she might be hungry.

Carl had sat down beside of Michonne with his own cup of coffee and she teased, "Have you met the fair Arya yet?" Carl blushed and went speechless and Michonne said, "Looks like you have".

Arya saw their Christmas tree and left Carol's side to check it out. Michael showed her how the lights worked and the two youngsters sat together looking at their Christmas tree.

Abraham was standing at the windows that faced the road, "Hey, there are lights coming up the mountain,"

Carol moved to the window and saw that the lights were on a truck that was headed in their direction. She noticed that Rick and Glenn checked their weapons but she knew it was Daryl and Morgan and they pulled up behind the Suburban.

Carol didn't even try to be nonchalant and casual. She opened the door and stepped out on the deck of the house just in time to be caught in Daryl's arms. "You scared the shit out of me, Carol." She burrowed her face into his shoulder and he held her tight. Alia said, "Daddy, there is a full moon". Daryl released Carol long enough to pick up Alia and they moved together to the end of the deck to look at the rising moon and to reunite in private.

Michonne the cool warrior goddess that she was handled it much better. She walked toward Morgan and casually hugged him and then burst into tears. Morgan rubbed her back and said, "That's my sweatshirt". She smiled at him and said, "Not anymore".

Morgan and Daryl had stopped at Grandma Lydia's house on the way in and she was waiting for them at her house. She had a big pot of vegetable soup with thick cheese sandwiches ready.

Alia was quiet on the way over to Grandma Lydia's house but she finally said, "What if she doesn't like me?" Carol reassured her that Grandma Lydia would like her.

Grandma Lydia hugged and kissed all of them when they got there. She had supper ready but insisted that Michonne take a bath before they ate. Michonne slunk off to the bathroom with some clothes and returned smelling better.

They told the story of their adventures as they ate. Alia ate some soup, and Carol let her lie down on the couch while they talked. Daryl and Morgan had decided to go pick up some more toys for the neighborhood children. They had driven back to the house and met some walkers on the road and that had scared them so much that they hadn't seen the sign. They had made it up the hill and saw that they house was deserted, but Morgan had recognized Michonne's clothes on the road covered with guts. They drove up the hill to Indian Rock and saw a pile of dead walkers.

Daryl was driving and he saw the sign on the boulder when he got to the bottom of the hill. He jumped out and got it and Morgan calmed down when he saw the "M" on the sign. Daryl laughed, "We made record time coming up that mountain".

Lydia had made wassail out of cider and spices and they drank it by the fire. Carol and Michonne exchanged smiles. They had made it home for Christmas.

AN

**Most of you have probably never watched "The Lone Ranger" on television. Tonto was the Lone Ranger's faithful Indian companion and Tonto called him Kemosabe. **

**I was going to stretch this story out but decided to put everybody back together for Christmas. I like Michonne and Carol as friends and since women on TWD never seem to have much to say to one another I like to have them interact more.**


	23. Sharing

Sharing

Alia woke up Carol up the next morning. "Wake up, it's Christmas". Alia had slept last night in a trundle bed that had been pulled out from under the four poster that Carol and Daryl had slept on. Carol rolled out of bed and dressed quickly. Alia had already dressed herself and they went downstairs to the kitchen to find Grandma Lydia bustling around with a bowl full of batter

Grandma Lydia smiled at them, "There's two of my three girls. Daryl and Morgan are outside working on some chores. Are pancakes alright for breakfast?" Alia nodded and Carol said, "That sounds wonderful, Grandma."

Lydia McAllister looked at Alia and saw a scared little girl and said, "I think I need some more eggs. Do you think you can help me get some more eggs from the chicken coop?" By the time they got back Alia and Grandma Lydia were happily discussing how to take care of chickens and Alia was asking a million question. Daryl and Morgan came in cold from working outdoors. They were working on a project for Grandma that was to be her belated Christmas present since it was going to take a while to finish.

After everything was cleaned up they went to the living room and opened presents. Lydia had to laugh at Daryl getting Alia a microscope and a doctor's kit. Carol had given the child a laptop (with a solar charger) with games and its own encyclopedia. They were odd presents for a five year old but Alia seemed delighted with them.

Afterward Morgan and Daryl went back to their project and the women walked around the hill to Emily and Brian's farm. They had a good sized brick house with an impressive barn. There was a strong fence around the house and barn. John ran out to open the gate and usher them inside. Emily and Tempy were working on Christmas dinner and they had already invited everyone at Mountain Top Farm to eat with them. Arya and John captured Alia to go see the horses with them. To Alia the horses were mythical creatures. She had seen photographs in books but they didn't seem quite real. John saddled a horse and let her ride with him around the meadow.

Emily put all the women to work and they managed to get Christmas dinner on the makeshift tables. Brian gave the blessing over the food and they all dug into ham, mashed potatoes, and green beans. Dessert was chocolate cake and homemade ice cream. The whole event seemed surreal to Carol; yesterday she been running up a hill with Alia praying that they would make it to the rock before the walkers got them. Today she and Alia were eating dinner surrounded by smiling faces. Suddenly there were too many people in this room and she felt herself shut down.

Daryl turned to smile at Carol and saw how pale she had become. Dinner was almost over and he asked Michonne to look after Alia while he and Carol too a walk. Michonne had glanced at Carol and nodded. They slipped away quietly when dessert was being served.

Carol was glad to leave the crowded house and get into the fresh air. Daryl took her hand as they walked. "Anything wrong?" He kept his tone quiet and she tightened her grip on his hand. "Talk to me, Carol."

Carol's pale cheeks flushed a little, "Sounds stupid when I say it."

"Just talk to me." Daryl knew that Carol had been through hell since the flu hit the prison. She had talked to him a few times but he hadn't pressed her too hard because she usually became upset when she talked about it. Maybe she needed to talk about it and he had been too busy with everything else to see that. "I can handle stupid all day long".

Carol smiled at him. They were getting closer to their new farm and she could see the big barn and the houses ahead of them. There was smoke coming from two houses now and she could see how different the place looked in just a few days.

Daryl had the keys to the house that they had chosen. He opened the door, "I'll carry you over the threshold when we get ready to move in". He stepped aside and held the door for her. Carol moved toward the kitchen. The cabinets and appliances had been in the barn and Brian's friends had moved everything in and the cabinets were installed and the appliances moved in. The cooking stove was propane and the house was heated with wood. The solar panels provided enough electricity for the lights and refrigerator. Carol exclaimed over the kitchen and checked out the bathrooms.

Daryl watched her for a bit. She was a little too excited. She was deflecting again. Pretending that she was excited over water saving commodes was a dead giveaway. He waited until she came back to the kitchen and he picked her up and sat her on the counter, "Talk to me".

Her giddy mood disappeared and her expressive eyes filled with tears, "Yesterday Michonne and I were fighting to keep those girls alive. It just brought back losing Sophia and then Mika and Lizzie. We made it through yesterday, but I am afraid that I'll fail next time."

Daryl kissed her hands, "We do what we have to, you know that. There ain't no guarantees of safety anywhere. Go ahead and cry. Holding that shit in doesn't help." Daryl picked her up and carried her to chair and set down with her in his lap, "Talk to me".

Carol sniffled and Daryl brought out a rumpled none too clean looking red rag and handed it to her. "It's Christmas and I should have helped to clean up after dinner," she said.

"Talk to me". Daryl rubbed her back and she kissed him sweetly and then more deeply. "Don't start shit with me just so you don't have to talk about what is bothering you".

Carol sighed and pulled herself away from him, "I just looked around that table and wanted Sophia to be sitting beside of Grandma Lydia. I wanted Mika and Lizzie to be sitting there eating cake and ice cream with Alia. I feel like the world is always spinning around me and the only person who stays with me is you."

Daryl nodded, "We have been on the move a long time and maybe this place won't be our last stop, but you are my guiding star. This world is like the nighttime sky. It's real pretty but it just keeps moving along. The North Star is a guiding star; you can use it to find your way because it always points north." He rubbed his face and then said, "I was lost without Merle. I stayed with our group just because I didn't know what else to do. I watched you and Sophia all the time. I told myself it was because you didn't have a man to fight for you. I wanted to be your man even then, and I wanted Sophia to be mine. I saw myself with you and Sophia being a family. I wanted that but I didn't know how to make it happen. Then, Sophia got lost in the woods and I thought that I was going to find her. Bring her to you and then make it alright again. I was so sure that I would find her alive. When she came out of the barn I knew it was all a damn fantasy and I should never let myself dream again. It hurt too much when you wake up and it is just a picture and never real."

Carol remembered the withdrawn and angry man who had moved his camp away from the others at the farm. He had changed after finding Sophia. There had been a connection between them when he searched for Sophia and it was a long time before they became that close again. "I started getting tougher after she died. She's dead because I was too weak to go after her. I learned how to use a weapon to protect myself. I made myself strong but in the end I couldn't save them. I love Alia so much but having her as a daughter has opened up old wounds. The fear and the guilt is back to haunt me."

Daryl said, "Alia opened up the wounds because they never healed right. We are draining out rotten parts of us that we want to keep hidden. I didn't look for you when the prison fell because deep inside I thought that I had failed again. I wouldn't be able to find you because you were already gone. Nothing else mattered after that."

Carol thought about her wounds. She had hidden her pain away after Sophia died. She had grieved her in private, but maybe she forgive herself for not being strong enough. She couldn't change it. She had tried to be stronger with Mika and Lizzie, but in the end she couldn't change their fates. It worked out the way it was always going to go. What more could she have done?

Carol thought about Alia. She wasn't Sophia, or Mika, or Lizzie. She was at almost six her own person. An incredibly smart child with a child's wonder at the universe. Affectionate and sweet and occasionally obstinate and stubborn. Special. Alia was special.

"Everything we do matters. We found each other alive and we both took a leap of faith that we could forgive ourselves enough to allow ourselves to be happy. We were rewarded for that by Alia choosing us. She did you know. That little girl chose you to be her daddy. She picked me to be her mother. I am happy with you and her as my family." Carol kissed Daryl and stood up.

Daryl watched her. "Tell me about yesterday? Not just what happened but how you felt when it was going on. You blamed me for being there and you can say it."

Carol stood at the front windows and looked out at the mountains. "I was restless and jumpy the whole day after you left. Alia was too and she told us that she wanted to go. We all jumped in and loaded everything. I was impatient and irritated with you and Morgan. We decided to take a walk and Michonne and I had the girls. Eugene was chomping at the bit to go and so were Tara and Rosita. I guess it was some sort of premonition. We were at the gate and I turned and saw a herd coming at us. I don't know how they got in the back way but we hadn't been checking those fences every day since we started to pack up either. Michonne started for the Suburban and told me to wait by the gate. I opened the gate so that Eugene and the girls could leave and I saw Michonne almost surrounded by walkers. I thought she was going to die. I had Judith and Alia and I thought that I couldn't save them and I would have to watch her die. I promised myself that I would save a bullet for her so that she wouldn't turn."

Carol stopped for a minute and took a deep breath. "Michonne got away and took Judith. I didn't think about you or anything but moving as fast as I could toward Indian Rock. We were high enough so that the walkers couldn't touch the children and Michonne and I took turns killing walkers and tending the children. We killed enough so that Michonne could slip away to get the Suburban. I kept thinking that you would show up but I didn't blame you. This was something that Michonne and I had to do by ourselves. Michonne drove up wearing a bra and panties and her boots. She smelled like holy hell because she had smeared herself with walker guts. We got the children into the vehicle and I left a sign at the bottom of the hill."

Daryl said, "You can be angry with me." He knew that Carol had problems expressing anger and that she bottled it up too much. Lessons learned with Ed took a very long time to unlearn.

"I was too busy trying to keep everyone alive to think about you very much. I was angry at those walkers who were trying to kill us all. Were you angry at me for not staying in the house?" Carol believed that they would have been killed there if they hadn't gotten out of the house.

"No, the walkers might have clumped up around that house if you were inside. The vehicles were gone, but when we saw Michonne's clothes." He stopped for a minute and shook his head, "We drove up to Indian Rock and I saw the walkers and knew you had gone that way. The sign told us that you had made it off the hill. I just wanted to find you." He got off the chair and stood beside her. "Gotta have my guiding star".

Carol leaned on him for a few minutes and then pulled herself away, "How much more needs to be done here before we move in?" She wandered back to their room and Daryl followed. "We need a bed." The house had closets and built in shelves, but it needed a bed and a dresser or two.

Daryl smirked, "Morgan and I are going on a run tomorrow morning. We'll let you go and Michonne ride along if you promise to let us try those beds out when we get set up tomorrow."

Carol ignored the sexual invitation and concentrated on the original topic, "We need a bed, mattress, and two dressers. Alia needs a bed and a dresser. And a desk too."

"Well, that's a hellava thing. New rule, no fun, no run." He folded his arm and looked at her.

"No fun, no run? We could keep on living with Grandma Lydia with Alia sleeping on a trundle bed beside us." Carol moved closer to him and traced her finger down his cargo pants' zipper. "I never said that I was against fun you know." She moved her finger up the zipper even more slowly. "You drive a hard bargain, Daryl." Carol brushed past him and went into the kitchen.

He followed her and pulled her to him with his back to the stone counter and kissed her hungrily. He ground his erection into her and felt her push back. "I may be hard but I try to give as much as I get in any deal." He kissed her again and put his hands under her coat to squeeze her breasts and pull at her nipples. He slid down her until he was on his knees in front of her and he opened her pants and buried his face in her slit. She tugged at his hair and he explored her with his tongue. She wasn't really ready for sex so he slowed his expectations down. She moaned a bit when he stopped exploring and settle his lips and tongue around her clit.

"Daryl, Abe is coming in the house." Carol whispered frantically. Daryl pulled back and considered his options. He decided to stay where he was.

"Carol, where is Daryl? I saw you two walk this way and I want him to look at my truck it is making a funny noise".

Carol cleared her throat. "We were checking out the house and Daryl said something about going down the hill in front of the house. He thought he saw something move in those rhododendron bushes down there. The man is always looking for something to eat".

Daryl caught all of her sexual innuendo and could only hope that Abe didn't. Carol was holding onto the counter with both hands and he felt her jump when he put his tongue back inside her.

"Well, I didn't see him outside but I'll catch him tomorrow. Are you waiting here for him? I can walk you back to your grandmother's if you want to go now"?"

Carol said, "Oh, I am doing fine here. Daryl will come along in just a few minutes but I'll tell him about the truck." Daryl knew she was getting closer because her voice had a little squeak in it.

"Don't bother, I'll check with him tomorrow." Abe left and Carol bent over the counter and let herself go. She slid down the counter to lie beside of Daryl. The floor was a tile that looked wood but was cold without any heat in the house. "Daryl is still waiting to come along," he said and Carol laughed and gathered him in her arms.

They got back to Grandma Lydia's in time to help her make a simple supper out of sandwiches and some canned soup. Morgan and Michonne had worked on the project and it was finished. Morgan had created a hot water tank that used wood and Lydia could have all the hot water that she could use.

It was a quiet evening sitting around the fire and telling stories and making plans. They went to bed early because they wanted an early start to pick up the furniture tomorrow. There hadn't been any snow for a couple of weeks and no one knew how long that would last.


	24. Sensei

**This chapter is going to focus on Daryl and Elijah. I don't hate Beth. Carol and Beth have a close connection. Daryl is going to be put in an awkward situation in this chapter. He is always portrayed as this easily embarrassed guy when it comes to sex. He isn't that guy anymore in this story. He has an active and satisfying sex life and the others know that**.

**This chapter is all about Daryl giving advice on sex. Skip it if you don't want to read that.**

Sensei

The run the next morning went well. They took three trucks and Abraham, Elijah, and Tyreese to help life the heavy stuff. Carol and Michonne helped pick out furniture and then did perimeter defense. They were back and unloaded by noon.

Carol and Michonne took Alia and Michael to visit the horses at the Mckenzie farm and the men began to work on water lines and they needed to dig ditches. Brian had loaned them a tractor. Sarah and Abraham argued over who got to use the equipment. It turned out that she was the better digger and the big guy ruefully admitted that she knew her way around equipment. Glenn and Elijah were better at setting up the solar system that powered the well and Morgan and Daryl started installing an outdoor wood furnace that would also provide hot water. Rachel checked all the electrical work. Rick just sort of followed her around.

They worked all afternoon but they were making progress. The weather was still fairly warm and dry so that they could get more done. Morgan and Daryl were hoping to have this house ready before the end of the year. They were also retrofitting outdoor wood furnaces in all the houses. The neighborhood men were helping too and the top of the hill was swarming with activity.

Daryl was doing a last minute check of the house. Morgan had already left for Lydia's house and he was glad to see that the temperature inside the house was comfortable. He went into the master bedroom and checked the temperature there. Carol hated to be cold and he wanted to be warm. The bed had been set up but it was unmade and he wished that she was here to break it in.

He checked the back door to make sure it was locked and started toward the front to go home when he saw Elijah at the door. "I'd like to talk to you, Daryl". Elijah and Glenn worked well together because Glenn liked to talk and Elijah was more of a listener.

Daryl was tired and he wasn't twenty like Elijah. He wanted to show Carol what they had accomplished today. He hadn't seen Alia since this morning at breakfast. He looked at Elijah and was ready to growl at him but Elijah was a hell of a nice guy. "Sit down in a brand new living room".

Daryl was glad that the furniture was still enclosed in plastic. He sat down in the large recliner that he was claiming as his own. Morgan had picked one out too. Michonne had rolled her eyes at him and Morgan had laughed, "It's a man thing."

Elijah sat in Morgan's chair and squirmed for a moment. Then, he burst out, "I love Beth."

Daryl nodded, "I figured that out when we were still traveling around. She is a sweet girl." Daryl didn't say anything else. He didn't know why Elijah was telling him that the loved Beth.

Elijah said, "Beth loves me and we want to be married on New Year's Eve".

Daryl grinned, "That is good news. Congratulations, you two will be good together." He hoped he sounded enthusiastic enough and that Elijah would go somewhere else and spread his good news. He was hungry.

"That is what I need to talk to you about. The being together part." Elijah was beet red and it took Daryl a while to figure out what the hell he was talking about.

Daryl turned as red as Elijah, "You want me to talk about …. being with Beth sexually? Daryl had almost used the word fucking in his question. He had censored his language after being around Carol and Alia.

Elijah nodded, "I was raised in the church, my parents preached abstinence to me, and I thought that maybe when I was in college, but then the ZA happened and there weren't any girls around." The boy was stumbling over his words.

Daryl really wanted to go home now. "You are a virgin". Daryl looked at Elijah. This boy was reared by people who taught him that sex was between a man and his wife. He loved Beth. "You'll figure it out. Beth loves you"

Elijah said, "Beth has been honest with me. She had been with a boyfriend at the prison and she admitted that she didn't enjoy it at all. Then, there was another experience that wasn't consensual before we met. I want it to be good for her. I need you to tell me how to make it right for her". Elijah didn't want to talk to Daryl about Beth being raped. He figured that Daryl knew because Carol knew about it.

Daryl thought about that relentlessly cheerful girl who he had been paired up with after the prison fell. She deserved this good young man. Daryl had failed to protect her and she had gotten raped. Carol had found her on the road and she and Morgan had taken care of Beth. Now, Elijah was wanting some magic words to make all the bad things go away. Life didn't work that way, you just filled up the empty spaces with good memories and after a while there was more good than bad.

"Maybe you should talk to someone else. I don't know what to tell you. Talk to Glenn." Daryl thought that Glenn would be the man to talk to. He and Maggie were always screwing like bunnies.

"Glenn is my friend and married to Beth's sister. You and Carol don't show too much affection in public but you look at each other in a way that I want with Beth. I know what part goes where but I don't know how to please a woman and you obviously do". Elijah was just so damn sincere.

"You tell anybody about this and I am gonna beat your ass." Daryl sighed. Shit, where do you start?. "You two going to get married on New Year's Eve?"

Elijah answered, "Yes, we're not sharing a room right now, but we live in the same house".

Daryl said, "Just keep it in your pants a little longer, tiger. The first time is a big ass deal to women." He thought a moment. "There is a little house out from these houses. Spend your honeymoon there. You gotta enough to worry about without trying to be quiet. I'll find a bottle of wine somewhere. Both of you drink a glass but not more. Alcohol relaxes you but don't go overboard."

Elijah looked so serious that Daryl expected him to whip out a notebook and start writing things down. "So how far have you gotten with each other?"

Elijah blushed, "Just from the waist up". He looked like he had failed the big test when he looked at Daryl.

"That is good. 'Cause here is the cold truth; women and men don't have the same body and most men do what feels good to them and it doesn't always work with women." Daryl was trying to remember everything that his brother had said about pleasing women. "They take longer to warm up and they want it to last longer, so don't be in no damn hurry to get between her legs". Daryl realized that he was going to have to be graphic.

"Now, this part may not sound right to you, but you better try it. Go beat off before you go to bed with Beth". Daryl waited.

Elijah protested, "She will be right in the next room and I am supposed to masturbate. I won't be able to do anything".

Daryl laughed, "Dumb ass, that is why. You do have functioning equipment, right?" He was going to make this boy pay for asking for help. "So you have jacked off before".

Elijah eyed the door like he might bolt at any minute, "Yes, I have."

Daryl said, "You jack off and clean yourself up a little. You and Beth drink a glass of wine and you tell her that you love her and you want her to enjoy being with you. Tell her that she needs to tell you what is going on with her while you are together. Keep talking as you kiss her and move to the bed. Does it feel good? Are you too rough? Ask her and give her the time to tell you. Don't get your feelings hurt if she doesn't like something."

The boy really needed a notebook, "I talk to her and tell her to talk to me. I don't get my feelings hurt when she doesn't like something."

"Lots of kissing. Don't put your tongue down her throat, but your tongue is your friend here. Let it enjoy the evening. Stay above the waist for a while. Women like to be touched all over. Let her touch you in lots of the same ways that she likes to be touched. Tell her what you want but don't get kinky. Later, you can get experimental".

Daryl wished that he could stop here. "Put you hand between her legs and just rub it gently. You'll know if she is wet and if she isn't. What is rule number one?"

Elijah parroted, "Don't be in a hurry".

"Don't neglect the nipples just because you got a hand between the legs. She'll start to get wet and then you can slip in a finger or your old buddy the tongue. You know what a clit is?"

"I know what it is but I don't know where it is." Elijah was honest. He thought the whole terrain down there might be difficult to navigate and he didn't know how big it was or where it was.

Daryl laughed, "That is fine, 'cause remember rule one. You can just touch everything and hope to luck out but your girl probably knows all about it. If you don't find it ask her to show you where it is and how she likes to be touched."

Daryl decided that this kid was going to get the real story. "This part is optional, you stroke that pearl until you want to burst and then you either put your cock in. You'll know where 'cause you have scouted the territory. Or you put your mouth on her clit and use your tongue to send her to orgasm."

Elijah looked like he wanted to bolt again, "What if I do it wrong?"

"It's not rocket science, just remember rule number one. She is going to start bucking around a bit and you can go to the ole missionary position if you want and you are going to want to. But, if you can hold out, just keep doing the same thing only speed up a little. She'll beg you to keep going anyway. She might make some noise or she might not. She'll relax a little and she'll be really wet. Ask her if you can enter her now. Just for the first time anyway. She needs to feel in control of this part. Push yourself in her slowly. Either stroke her clit or have her do it and thrust slowly and encourage her to push back. Try to make it last but you'll want to go faster at the end." Daryl was thinking that he was dragging Carol back here tonight somehow. He wanted to break in that bed right now.

Elijah looked like he was hungry and horny too. He smiled at Daryl, "Thank you, I knew some of that but I love her so much that I don't want to mess it up".

Daryl said, "Let her know that you love her. That she has control of what happens between you. That is important when your woman had bad experiences with someone else. Have control over yourself. Leave the lights on and keep talking to her. You two will figure out what works for you. Lower your expectations and remember rule number one and you'll be a stud".

"I will settle for not being a dud. So you basically told me that I have to slow my ass down and find ways to please her before I please myself." Elijah was smiling and got up to go.

Daryl jumped up gratefully, "Sounds good to me."

Elijah shook his hand, "I can't imagine my dad talking to me like you did, but it is good advice. Thank you. I'm sorry that I kept you from your family this evening".

Daryl said "I am going to beat your ass if you ever tell anyone about this".

They went out into the cool evening. Elijah went toward his house with a confident stride and Daryl watched him go with amusement and affection. Daryl turned to the house where his family waited. Carol and Alia and Grandma Lydia would be waiting dinner. Michonne would give him a hard time for being late and Morgan would be worried that something had to be done. An odd assortment for sure, but they were his family.

AN

Sensei is a Japanese word that has different meanings according to usage. It can be a teacher, a leader or someone who is a master in an art or skill. I used it because Elijah sees Daryl as all of those things. He went to Daryl for advice because he sees Daryl as a mature man who has a happy relationship with Carol. Elijah loves Beth and he wants that with her.

I wanted to show how much Daryl has changed since the prison fell and Terminus. That won't happen on the show so I might as well indulge myself.

I would appreciate a review. The muse likes to know that somebody is out there.


	25. Beginnings

**It's New Year's Eve on the mountain and there is a wedding, a surprise guest, and all sorts of things are happening. There is some smut (generic brand only) so be warned. **

**Beginnings**

The work on the houses at Mountain Top Farms went non-stop for the next few days leading to the New Year. Carol spent most of her day at the new house getting things ready and the rest of the time with Grandma Lydia. The old lady liked to show her the family albums and Carol was finding herself familiar with faces of long dead relatives. Carol was most drawn to her cousins. There had been Patrick Jr., Ashton, Emily, and Jesse. Patrick had been a soldier, Ashton a scholar, and Jesse a vagabond. Patrick and Ashton were both blond with blue eyes. Jesse was biracial and the only child of Catherine McAllister and David Graham. He looked like both his parents. Jesse had his mother's blue eyes and his father's golden brown skin. "One of those cousins of yours in on his way here now," Lydia told her solemnly.

Carol had patted her hand and hoped that it was true. Carol asked, "Why did Grandma Nancy sell the home place?"

Grandma Lydia looked uncomfortable, "No one seemed to want to come back to Adair except Emily and Nancy gave her the land to start their farm years ago. Nancy had the sight and knew that something terrible was going to happen. She was obsessed with preparing for that and she knew her time was running out. These boys showed up one day and wanted to buy the farm and had scads of money to back it up. She made them pay her a fortune for the land because she knew they wouldn't last. They would run out of money and leave before this happened. Nancy believed that all of you might return someday. As she got older her "sight" got stronger and she kept seeing a woman coming home. She saw you Carol and she said that she was going to make sure that your family would have a home on this mountain."

"Grandma Nancy was right; they ran out of money and went home. Why didn't someone else claim it though? I always wondered why it wasn't looted before we got there." Carol had thought that the neighbors would have pilfered through the place. Those locks would not have stopped them from breaking in.

"Nancy visited every house before she died and told them that something terrible was coming. She gave them money to put fences around their houses and to stock up on supplies. Nancy had a flair for the dramatic and she told them that if they went near her old farm to take anything that she would come back to haunt them. They knew she had the sight and they were all a little afraid of her. Nancy had the fences around this place installed before she died. She paid for the ones around Emily's house. Some took the money and didn't prepare and almost every one of them was killed when the turn happened. The ones that survived believed Nancy made some preparations and they were afraid to go up and loot."

Carol thought about her crafty old grandmother. "You mean she took the money for the farm knowing that they would build houses and barns. She took that money and gave it to the rest of the people on the mountain to get ready, and then warned them that she would haunt them if they touched anything on the mountain. What happens when a cousin comes home? Are they going to live with us?"

Lydia shook her head, "Nancy just said that it would work out the way it was supposed to. I own land on this side of the road and when the straggler shows up they can have this farm. There are more farms out from you too. It's an empty world out there. I think the cousin will fit right in here."

There was a photo of the four cousins standing beside an rv in the album. They all looked to be in their early twenties except for Jesse who looked as if he was in high school. Carol looked at them and wondered which was coming home.

TWDTWDTWD

Their food supplies were divided among the four houses according to the number of people living in them. Emily and Brian raised cattle and pigs and shared meat with them. They would make it through the winter but they would be desperate to get crops in next spring. The greenhouse was going to be used to start the seedlings.

Carol noticed that Rachel and Rick seemed to spend a lot of time together. Rachel had grown up on a farm and the two of them were working on getting the greenhouse functioning. Rachel was quiet but she was always working on something that would better their lives. Rachel treated Rick like he was a friend and he treated her the same way. Rick was no longer wearing his wedding ring and he seemed more relaxed to Carol.

Carol and Michonne got their home ready. The house was painted an off white inside and they had plenty of home furnishings. Eugene moved in first to keep an eye on the place. Then Morgan and Michonne moved in and on the last day of the year Carol and Daryl moved in with Alia.

Carol and Emily talked about Grandma Lydia. Carol wanted her to come and live with her on the mountain. They could find room for her and in the spring they were building an addition on to their house. Emily nodded, "I have tried for years to get her to move in with us. Brian has too. We have room for her, but she won't budge. She says that she might move in with me when the "last one" comes home. Grandma Lydia thinks it is Jesse that is coming home. He and Tempy were in love back in the day. They broke up because Tempy takes life seriously and Jesse just wanted to enjoy life. Tempy is Brian's sister and Jesse is my cousin so we tried to stay out of it. Let her be, Carol. She loves you but she is an independent old lady."

Carol walked through the new house on New Year's Eve. It was warm with the wood furnace and there was enough electricity to run the refrigerator and some lights. Elijah and Glenn were working on a wood gas generator for more electricity but this would do for now. The weather that had been sunny and bright for days had begun to deteriorate this afternoon.

Elijah and Beth were getting married in the white frame church on the hill this afternoon and Emily and Brian were hosting a reception at their house. Carol went to check on Alia who was going to be the ring bearer. She was dressed in a red velvet dress with white tights and looked particularly adorable. Daryl handed Carol a hair brush, "Finish her hair and I'll go change clothes". Carol was already dressed in a red dress with a pearl necklace and earrings that had been a Christmas present from Daryl and she took over the job of corralling Alia's curly hair. Michonne peeked in, "Let me do that". She grabbed a comb and the brush and tamed Alia's hair.

Carol looked at Michonne, "Nice dress". Michonne was wearing a sexy black dress with lots of gold jewelry. "Subtle".

Michonne snickered, "You look… matronly".

"I am the Matron of Honor. It goes with the territory. Daryl loves it." Carol liked the dress too.

"Of course, Daryl does. You look like Martha Stewart. I suspect that Daryl has a secret thing for her. Do you all ever play some pretend games about her?" Michonne liked to tease Carol a little. Alia had wandered over to her computer but she never missed anything so she had to keep it clean.

Carol just smiled, "Daryl does love Martha Stewart." She gave her wicked grin to Michonne and in a surprisingly good imitation of Martha Stewart said, "Pretending. It's a good thing".

Michonne snorted with laughter, "Girl, go on with your bad self. Let's go watch these two children sign themselves up to an anachronistic contract. Promising to love someone forever?"

Alia looked up, "Mommy and Daddy will love each other forever, Right, Mommy?"

Carol picked up Alia and kissed her, "Forever and ever and I'll love you at least that long. Don't listen to Aunt Michonne. Her dress is too tight and it's making her cranky".

Michonne took Alia from Carol, "You are the most beautiful ring bearer I have ever seen. Your mother has already loved your Daddy forever or maybe it just seemed that way".

Morgan called, "Let's go, Michonne".

Daryl, Morgan, and Eugene were waiting in the great room. They drove over together in a light rain. The church was decorated with red bows. The ceremony was simple. Beth had chosen Daryl to be the one who walked her down the aisle. Carol to be her Matron of Honor and Maggie to be her only bridesmaid. Daryl would take the place of her dad today, Carol was like a mother to her, and Maggie was her only living blood relative.

They had chosen traditional vows and Beth looked beautiful, Elijah looked happy, and Alia looked enchanting. Daryl thought that the Matron of Honor looked hot. Glenn took lots of photographs and before long they were at Emily's house toasting the bride. It was all very sweet. Maggie had cried all through the ceremony and most of the reception but stopped crying to hear Glenn's best man toast. "Let's raise our glasses tonight to celebrate a new marriage and a new beginning for all of us. Hershel would have loved you, Elijah. You are exactly the kind of man that he wanted for Beth. Let us all resolve to enjoy our lives and not be afraid to seize happiness when it comes our way." They all toasted Beth and Elijah. Carl looked a little down for a while but soon he and Arya disappeared. Carol saw them go outside, but figured the rain would drive them back in before long. Emily had her eye on them too.

Carl and Arya took a seat on the swing on the front porch, "It was a nice wedding, " she commented.

Carl hummed, "If you like weddings it was nice". He had crushed on Beth forever but she was always out of reach. He liked Elijah though. Carl cast a look at Arya; she was beautiful with black hair and blue eyes. She smiled at him and he had managed to sneak out with a bottle and he held it up. "Wanta a drink?"

Arya's big blue eyes went round, "You have a whole bottle of wine. My mother made that by the way and she'll probably count the bottles."

Carl took a drink of the rich red wine, "It's great, your mom did good." He waved the bottle around to entice her, "Wanta drink?"

They took a few hearty drinks and settled in on the swing. Carl thought it was time for him to make his move and he kissed Arya and she kissed him back. They both sat back in the swing for a minute and before Carl could kiss her again Arya stood up and went to the edge of the porch. The gate had a light over it and a man stood there. "Arya, let me in," he called.

The girl was off the porch and running for the gate before Carl could stop her. He took off after her making sure that he had his knife with him. Arya unlocked the gate and let in the stranger who promptly hugged her.

"Drinking and making out on the porch, Arya McKenzie I am proud of you but your mother will ground for life. Introduce me to your teenage swain before he stabs me with that knife". Carl could see that the man was in his thirties and had dark skin.

"Uncle Jesse, this is Carl Grimes and he lives up on Mountain Top Farm with his father and a whole bunch of people including your cousin Carol. Carl, this is the literal and proverbial black sheep of the family Jesse McAllister-Graham. He is my mother's cousin and I haven't seen him since Grandma Nancy's funeral four years ago."

Jesse shook Carl hand and they went toward the house, "What in the world is going on? Is Grandma Lydia here? I went by her house and it was dark in there."

Arya answered, "She's here. We're hosting a wedding reception and so is Tempy. She lives with us".

Jesse let out a breath, "Temperance is alive? She was working in Charlotte when this happened."

"She was here on vacation and never left." Arya figured that with Jesse showing up her mother would be too distracted to notice her.

Jesse held the door for his niece and stopped Carl, "Better sneak that bottle back in. I know how to make a grand entrance and no one will notice". Carl nodded.

Jesse came into the house and the party went silent. Grandma Lydia and Emily came running toward him and he hugged them both. Brian and John were right behind them.

Carol recognized the handsome stranger as her long lost cousin Jesse. Grandma Lydia and Emily were crying and kissing him. Brian and John were bear hugging him. He finally got free and his eyes swept the crowd and Carol figured that he was looking for Tempy. Jesse looked at her for a moment, "Grandma Nancy?" and then he shook his head, "You have to the longest lost cousin, Carol". He came toward her and hugged her, "I hope you are as glad to be home as I am". He released her and looked past her to see Brian's sister Tempy come in from the kitchen.

They stared at each other for a few seconds and then Tempy smiled, "Jesse, I am glad that you finally made it home."

Jesse smiled back, "I am happy to be home". They had parted ways seven years ago and not on good terms, but he would never love anyone like he loved Temperance McKenzie.

The party continued on. The bouquet was caught by Rachel who had been talking to Tempy about farming and completely ignoring the activity around them. Tempy had a doctorate in biochemistry but she was now a farmer. Rick got the garter and the happy couple left with most of the crowd.

Jesse met Daryl, Alia, Michonne, and Morgan and he said all the right things but his mind was on Temperance. She had disappeared into the kitchen and stayed there. Grandma Lydia was looking tired and Jesse knew he should take her home. Jesse told John that he would be ready to go in a minute and went in search of Temperance.

She was wiping the counters down, "How many times did you wipe those down to avoid coming out?" He asked. "I am going to go with Grandma Lydia, but before I go and because it is New Year's Eve," he moved closer and kissed her, "Happy New Year, Temperance". He went back to the main room and John drove Grandma Lydia and Jesse home in the rain.

That night Carol put Alia to bed in her new room. Daryl came in and sat by the bed while Carol read her a story. Alia kissed them goodnight and asked that they leave the door open.

Everyone was trying to stay awake until twelve o'clock to usher a new year. Eugene gave up at ten thirty and went to bed. Everyone had changed back to everyday clothes. They didn't have watches set up. There was an elaborate mix of security lights and alarms to warn them of danger. They had a fence around the houses that would stop walkers and no one ever slept all that deeply anyway.

Daryl poured everyone a glass of wine and they toasted the New Year. It was eleven o'clock. Morgan said, "Its twelve o'clock in Nova Scotia". Carol counted down, "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, Happy New Year". They hugged and kissed each other good night. Michonne and Morgan went upstairs and Carol checked on Alia who was asleep.

Daryl was waiting for her, "Are you tired? You looked beautiful in that dress".

Carol laughed, "Michonne said I looked matronly, I do want to brush my teeth." She went into the bathroom and washed her face and brushed her teeth. She put on a silk kimono and came out to find Daryl coming back into the room, "She is still asleep."

Daryl pushed off his sleeping pants, "I think matronly is hot". He waggled his eyebrows at her. "It's very warm in here." He settled on the bed, "Just go ahead and take off that gown and come over here and some me some hot matronly love".

Carol was glad that she had had two glasses of wine. She let the robe fall down and stood at the foot of the bed wearing only her pearl necklace. Daryl's eyes lit up and another part of his anatomy showed its appreciation by standing at attention. "Hot matronly love, it is a very good thing," he said.

Carol turned the lights down but not completely off. "Will you love me forever and ever?"

Daryl said, "Longer than that".

Carol sat down beside him. He laughed, "Don't forget rule number one."

"What is rule number one?" Carol was leaning over Daryl and the pearls were touching his chest. She kissed him and he rewarded her with a deeper kiss but pulled back for a bit, "Rule number one is to not get in a hurry".

Carol kissed him again, "Sounds good to me."

TWDTWDTWD

Elijah was following Daryl's game plan. He and Beth were having a glass of wine by the fireplace. (one glass and no more). They were kissing (lots of tongue but not down her throat). He was touching her above the waist (don't get in a hurry).

Elijah had followed Daryl's instructions. He had almost ignored the masturbation in the bathroom but he took one look at his overexcited cock and went for it.

Beth was feeling the effects of the wine enough so that she wasn't as nervous as she thought she would be. Elijah kept talking to her and making sure she was comfortable. He didn't seem to be in a hurry at all. He had taken off his shirt and she found herself rubbing and kissing him in places that felt good when he touched her.

"Are you ready to lie down on the bed?" Elijah asked and she nodded. He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. He had on a pair of sleeping pants and he decided to pull them off.

Beth pulled off her nightgown and one look at her completely naked body proved Daryl's theory that he would be ready for action. Elijah remembered rule one. He kissed her and slid close to her and allowed one hand between her legs. Elijah realized that rule one was a lot more difficult that it sounded. He closed his eyes and imagined an angry Daryl whipping his ass. He smiled at Beth and they kissed some more and he sucked her nipples a little harder than before and he could definitely feel wetness on the hand that was seeking entrance.

He decided to follow Daryl's recommended course and explored the area for a while. He found the clit by luck and by Beth's reaction to touching her there. Elijah kissed his way down to between her legs, gently pushed her legs a part, and used his mouth and his tongue on her until she climaxed. Then he asked permission to enter her and she nodded and Elijah knew that rule number one was now almost impossible but there was that image of an angry Daryl with his crossbow that helped a little. He lined himself up with her and pushed in gently and asked her to push back. Beth did and then he held himself back from thrusting too fast until she whispered "Faster".

Elijah finished and fell back on the bed. Beth was staring at the ceiling. He had left a light on in the other room and he could see her flushed face. "Was it alright?" he ventured.

Beth waved her hand weakly, "Oh, my God yes. That was amazing. I thought you told me that you had never been with anyone."

Elijah said, "I just didn't get in a hurry". He was still wound up and wondered if he could have another glass of wine. "Do you want something to drink?"

Beth said, "I am thirsty. Why don't we go back and sit in front of the fire and drink another glass of wine".

Elijah looked out the window in the living room and saw that it was snowing. He opened the door and they stood side by side looking at the snow. It had begun to gather on the deck and he walked out and looked up at the sky. "Come on, it's beautiful", he urged. Beth stepped out and the snow wasn't all that cold. The sky was a whirling swirly mass of snowflakes falling down.

Beth laughed, "You do know that we are naked right?"

"Like Adam and Eve. Not a fig leaf in sight." He tossed a snowball at her and they stood for a few moments watching the snow. "Better go inside and warm up".

They sat by the fire and drank one more glass of wine and then went back to bed. It was a very good thing to be with the one you love on a snowy winter's night.

AN

**Daryl in Beth's wedding as the father who gives her away. Yay. Don't fret, I won't write anymore sex scenes for Beth. I don't dislike her but I just don't want her with Daryl.**

**I loved Jesse and he always shows up in my stories. **

**Martha Stewart used to say "It's a very good thing " on her television show. So I used it several times.**

**One of my great great grandmothers was named Temperance. The names Lydia, Nancy, and Emily are all names of great grandmothers. In fact, one was named Nancy McAllister. **

**I would love a review. So if you're reading will you let me know?**


	26. Who We Are

Who We Are

It was still dark the next morning when Daryl was wakened by a pounding noise on his front deck. He grabbed his bow and slid into a pair of sleep pants. He was headed toward the door and Carol was right behind him with her pistol. There was a man standing on the deck and he had turned a flashlight so that it illuminated his face. Daryl recognized Carol's long lost cousin, Jesse Graham standing there. Carol gasped, "Something has happened to Grandma".

Daryl growled, "Stay back now". He didn't know this man. You aren't really paranoid if they are to get you.

Daryl turned on the outside lights that illuminated the deck and the yard. Jesse appeared to be alone and standing in several inches of snow and the snow was pouring down. Daryl opened the door, "Come on in".

"Has something happened to Grandma?" Carol could hear Michonne and Morgan coming down the stair, but her first concern was for Lydia.

Jesse came in and shook off the snow. "Grandma is fine. She sent me here. I need help and Grandma said that I would find it in his house. She sent you some eggs for breakfast". He brought out a plastic container of eggs and handed them to Carol. She took them and went into the kitchen and lit the gas stove. Carol decided that she might as well make breakfast.

Morgan began to build up the fire in the wood stove. The house was warm from the outdoor wood furnace but it made the big room cozier. Michonne stood with her arms crossed looking at Jesse. She trusted Grandma Lydia but didn't know this guy, "What kind of help do you need?" Michonne kept her voice neutral.

Jesse took off his pack and coat and sat down on one of the chairs at the dining room table. He sat with his back to the window so that they could see his face. Carol had turned on the overhead light in the kitchen and Daryl had turned on a couple of lamps in the great room.

Jesse began, "I didn't come alone. There are more… people in my group. We have been traveling since last summer. We have two vehicles and one broke down about a hundred miles west of here. I looked around and found the safest place I could find and I left them. I wanted to scout this place out. I couldn't risk bringing them here if it wasn't safe. I didn't know if I would find anyone alive up here but I wanted to bring them here if there was a place to live. This mountain is my home. I didn't say anything last night because I wanted to talk to Grandma Lydia. I don't know you. There is so much evil out there and you can't trust anyone."

He got up and brought out a digital camera. "Let me show you my group." He clicked it on and brought up some images on the screen and handed it to Daryl.

Carol watched Daryl's face change from suspicious to one of shock. He handed the camera to Mchonne who looked and then clicked on image after image. Her face was impassive as always and she handed it to Morgan. He looked at the photos and sighed. Morgan carried the camera to Carol.

She was curious by now. The photos seemed to flatten rising resistance to helping Jesse. Daryl was looking conflicted glancing at her and biting his thumb. Carol took the camera from Morgan and looked at the screen. The images were all somewhat alike. Jesse was in part of them and but every photo was of children. The group shot was Jesse in the middle holding two small children that looked to be about Judith's age. They must be twins and they looked like Jesse. Standing on each side of him was a boy and a girl about thirteen or fourteen. In front of him were three children. Two girls about eight or nine years old and a little boy who looked three or four years old. He looked like a miniature Daryl to her and Carol wanted to hug him. Carol put the camera down and looked at Daryl. She nodded and then continued to make breakfast.

Jesse started again, "I need to bring them here. I know it is treacherous out there right now, but Grandma thinks it is only going to get worse. My vehicle ran out of gas ten miles from here. Help me get there at least. Give me enough fuel to go to them and get them here."

Morgan said, "I can help you. We have good tires on the suv's and we can put chains on before we leave. We have fuel too. I'll change my clothes."

Carol said, "I am going to have breakfast ready in a bit. Sit down at the table and make your plans. You can't put all those children in with Grandma Lydia." She looked at the others and they all nodded, "We'll find some room here. We were going to build on in the spring anyway".

Jesse smiled at Carol and Daryl saw that they had the same smile. Jesse said, "You look like Nancy McAllister and you have her heart too."

Michonne was being left out and she pouted a bit as she helped Carol. Alia woke up and came into the kitchen. Carol handed Michonne the spatula and picked her up. "Daddy is going to go with Uncle Morgan and Jesse this morning." Carol wanted to keep this light and not upset Alia.

Alia burst into tears anyway and Daryl went to her and took Alia from Carol. His voice was gentle but he was firm, "I don't want to leave you and your mother. Sometimes we have to do things because they are the right thing to do. There are children that are waiting for us to come to them and bring them home. Alia, we need to go get them. This is who we are. What kind of daddy to you would I be if I didn't try to help other people?"

Alia held on tight but she nodded, "Mommy and Aunt Michonne found me and brought me home. Don't be a damn hero, Daddy".

Carol had teared up at Daryl's speech, but she gave Michonne an irate glance after Alia spoke. Michonne tried to look innocent but that did sound an awful like something she would have said in the past and close to what she was going to tell Morgan before he left.

They ate quickly and Carol filled Daryl's run bag while he ate. Daryl followed Carol into their room and sent Alia to check on Michonne who had went upstairs. "I'm sorry that I have to leave you. You do understand? This ain't me trying to be no damn hero." He was trying to be funny.

Carol looked at him, "You are a damn hero. Heroes turn me on, so bring your heroic ass back as soon as you can." Alia came in the room and Daryl picked her up, "Be a good girl and keep an eye on your mother for me, she's all flustered today".

Alia hugged him, "I will and I keep an eye on Aunt Michonne. She told me that she is seriously pissed about being left behind". He put her down and she said, "I'll go talk to Aunt Michonne while you talk to Mommy". She scampered off to Michonne.

Carol said "That does it. New rule, only g rated conversation around here."

Daryl said, "I am trying. I'll be g rated all day long as long as I can be x rated in here." He kissed her and put his hands on her ass and pulled her toward him, "Know what I mean?"

Carol laughed between kisses, "Don't start what you can't finish. I might be so consumed with lust that I ravage Eugene. I never could resist a man with a mullet".

"Thanks a hell of a lot, Now I'll have that image in my head all day." Daryl grumbled, "I have to go. Just control yourself until I get home." He kissed her one more time and released her.

The three men were gone before it was daylight. They had put the chains on the suv and filled up the tank. There brought extra fuel and Carol reminded them to get a chain saw and fuel for it. She loaded up some things they might need including a box of diapers that should fit.

It was a busy day on the hill. Carol and Michonne walked with Alia to Grandma Lydia's to tell her that Daryl and Morgan were with Jesse. Lydia knew she couldn't move around in this snow and directed them to go talk to Emily. They obeyed because when Grandma Lydia was she who must be obeyed.

Emily was surprised to see them but welcomed them in. John and Aryl captured Alia and took her to visit the horses. Brian was at the barn too. It was just Carol, Michonne, Emily, and Tempy at the table. Carol took a deep breath and told the two women all she knew. They listened quietly. She gave them the camera and let them look at the photos. Tempy's face stilled as she looked and Carol figured that Tempy was looking at Jesse's twins. "Grandma had some ideas about how this should go. She seems to think that they are going to come home tomorrow with all the children. She wants to give her house to Jesse and come live with you. She says that it is time for a lot of things to happen. Grandma said that God has seen your empty hearts and it is time to fill them with love. She didn't tell me what that meant but she said that you would know". Tempy pushed away from the table and went back through the house.

Emily's eyes filled with tears and she said, "I had another daughter when this happened. Anne was six. She was a diabetic and had to have daily injections to live. She died because we couldn't get the medication. John and Arya adored her and that is part of the reason they are so good to Alia. The other part is because Alia is lovable all on her own. I need to talk to Brian but I am going to ask to be able to raise the two girls. They are the age that Anne would be now. I have room to love them. Anne's room is empty and I'll put some bunk beds in there and find two dressers. Grandma's room is on this floor so she won't have to do stairs."

Brian came in the house looking a little curious why they would be visiting so soon and in this weather. Emily said, "Wait just a bit". She took the camera and grabbed Brian's hand and they went out on the porch. Carol could see them standing there and saw Brian looking at the camera. He shook his head "no" and turned away staring out into the snow. Carol could see John and Arya building a snowman with Alia out there. Brian watched them for a long time and he looked again at the camera and this time he nodded.

Emily and Brian came back into the house. He was still crying as he handed Carol the camera. "Grandma Lydia is right. We'll always have an empty place in our hearts that belongs to Anne, but there is still room to love other children. God has blessed us with a home big enough to take in more children." He picked up Emily's hand and kissed it. "We'll have a place ready whenever those girls are ready to come. They might be more comfortable if we took the older two as well." Brian wiped his tears, "Now how about that?"

Emily said, "That would be fine with me. We can send the boys to the basement. There's a bathroom down there too."

Michonne looked at these people with amazement. They were willing to take four new children in with less stress than some people got a new puppy. Emily was still leaking tears but she had that Carol trait where she could cry pretty. Brian cried ugly but he was trying to hold back his tears. Maybe the secret was just to let them fall. Carol had cried pretty when Emily talked about Anne and Michonne had let a few tears fall herself. She had lost a child of her own.

Emily made some tea and they sat together lost in their memories of their own lost children. Brian left to go look for those bunk beds. Tempy came back in and picked up the camera and stared a long time at the photos. She had been doing some crying of her own but she seemed calm.

Tempy cleared her throat, "I am never an impulsive woman so this is hard for me. I don't understand how Lydia McAllister knows what we need before we know. I have loved Jesse McAllister-Graham for a very long time and I know I will never love anyone but him. I will be moving to Lydia's house because those children need a mother and because they are Jesse's I love them already. I'll need John and Brian to help me move, but I might as well get started." She got up and left with her usual efficient stride.

Carol said, "Well, alrighty then. The little boy, the one who is younger than Alia, the one that looks like Daryl. I would love to have him come to live with us. He may not want to leave the others but if he will we would love to have him." Emily, Brian, and Tempy had sat here and said what they wanted. They had declared it to the universe. They wanted to love even knowing how much anguish that daring to love can cause.

Michonne was never impulsive herself but there was truth telling in this room, "I am late. I did the test last night and it says that I am pregnant. So I'll help Carol rear her children if she helps me with mine. Let's have a toast for open hearts willing to be filled." Tempy had come back into the room in time to hear Michonne's announcement and she filled a cup with tea and the four women clinked their cups together.

The snowman builders came in and shrugged off their snowsuits. Alia sat on Carol's lap and leaned back. She was looking a little tired and Carol thought that she should take her home soon. Emily showed John and Arya the photos and they were genuinely pleased at the thought of more people living there. They showed Alia the photos of the little girls and the two older children but Alia said, "What about that little boy? Who is going to take him?"

Carol hugged her, "That little boy had a place to go and people who will love him. This little girl needs to go home and take a nap." There was a lot of hugging and kissing then as they said goodbye and the McAllister women leaked some more tears.

John offered to drive them home but they walked instead. Carol and Michonne held Alia's hand, "So you are going to help me if I help you?" Carol asked.

"Yes, I think every child should have at least two mothers and two fathers. If you keep collecting kids I may have to recruit another mother and father to help. I am still amazed that Tempy is back there moving her stuff to Lydia's so that she can help Jesse rear those girls." Michonne was a little amazed that she had told the others that she was pregnant. She intended to tell Carol today but telling the others wasn't her.

Carol smiled, "She loves him and from what Grandma Lydia said he has always loved her. I haven't collected anymore kids; just letting it get out there. I wonder where they are and how they are doing?"

"I think they are up to their eyeballs in snow and trouble, but those three men can just about handle anything. Jesse didn't get those kids this far without being resourceful." Michonne was determined to be positive.

"I am so happy about your news, Michonne. We are going to have to talk about your potty mouth though. Alia has picked up a few colorful phrases lately." Carol was glad to see that they were almost home. She gave a silent prayer that it wouldn't be long before everyone came home.

**AN**

**I had a college instructor who used to rant against the expression "raising children". She said that corn is raised and children are reared. Michonne had the same instructor.**

**The "potty mouth" line. Last year at Walker Stalker Iron E Singleton was answering questions on a panel and this was right after Carol had told Rick that she had killed Karen and David. For some reason he called her up for us and put her voice on speaker phone. He warned Melissa McBride about her "potty mouth", so I threw that in. **

**Emily and Brian's doomed child Anne was always going to be part of the story. The ZA made common medications unavailable and the lack of electricity will render some ineffective. Watching a child die because you can't get insulin would be agonizing. It would have an effect on the whole family for a long time. **

**The next chapter will concentrate on the mission to get the children.**

**I would love a review. I cried when I wrote the Brian watching the children in the snow, but I do have some McAllister blood. Unfortunately I can't cry pretty. Let me know how you feel about these characters. So review please.**


	27. Go the Distance

**Going the Distance**

Daryl kept his speed steady and tried to keep the Tahoe in the middle of the road. Driving with chained tires gave them traction in the snow. It was still snowing heavily and they were ploughing their way through slowly and steadily. The highway was empty except for an occasional abandoned car on the side of the road. Daryl checked the clock on the dash and saw that they had been traveling for four hours. Jesse had said that they could be there in less than an hour now. So if they could get the children and get started back there was an off chance that they could make it home tonight.

Jesse watched the clock. He had warned Bree and Greg that he wouldn't be back yesterday. They were barely teenagers and yet he knew he could trust them to stay with the plan. They would stay in the shelter that he had found and take care of the little ones. Jesse knew that it wasn't a great plan but it was the only one he could think of when they began to run out of gas in the middle of the mountains with nothing in sight. He had found a cabin off of a side road with firewood still piled on the porch. He left food and weapons with the two teens and had taken off by himself in the other vehicle and had gotten close to Adair before he ran out of gas. Jesse had walked the last ten miles to Emily's house in a cold pouring rain. He knew the mountain well enough to find his way in the dark and had been overjoyed to see lights from houses on the mountain as he walked through the gathering darkness. Finding Grandma Lydia, Emily and her family, and Temperance alive had stunned him. He decided to talk to Grandma Lydia about who to ask for help. They had sat in her house and made their plan. She thought that he should leave before daybreak and get Daryl and Morgan and that she would tell Emily and Temperance. Grandma said that she would tell them that he would not be back that day because she knew that they would worry less. She said, "Get back tomorrow before the snow turns to ice or you'll be stuck out there for a long time".

Jesse had first thought that he would ask Brian and John but he was glad that he had listened to Grandma Lydia. Daryl and Morgan were the kind of guys that always went the distance. Jesse had survived tours in Iraq and Afghanistan because he knew who would just put their head down and do what was required in the mission. You stuck close to those guys when the shit it the fan and you might find your way home. He smelled a fellow army brat in Morgan. Daryl was more of an enigma. He wasn't military but he was a warrior.

Daryl shifted in the seat and tried to stretch a little. He liked to stay loose and aware of his surroundings. The snow was still piling on but it was still relatively warm and the snow was almost slushy in the middle of the day. It would be Johnny bar the door when it got cold tonight. The slushy would be ice and not even the chains would pull them through. Jesse had told them that Grandma Lydia was going to tell everyone that they wouldn't be back until tomorrow, but that they needed to be back tonight.

Finally, Jesse pointed out the side road and Morgan drove the Tahoe a mile before they found the cabin with smoke coming out of the chimney. Jesse warned them, "Stay in here. They need to see me before they'll let you come any closer". Jesse stepped out of the car and moved out so that he could be seen. Greg stepped out on the porch, "Jesse, everything alright?

Jesse smiled; the boy knew the plan. Jesse said, "It is all copacetic here." That was their code to say that they could trust anyone who was with him. "We're going home today". Jesse turned and beckoned Daryl and Morgan to come on out.

Jesse hurried into the cabin to see the children. Daryl and Morgan went to the back of the Tahoe and grabbed some food and supplies that Carol had packed. Daryl saw a kid about Carl's age standing on the porch with a lowered rifle. The kid looked tired and Daryl figured that he had been up all night keeping watch. He knew that feeling.

Daryl blinked when he got in the cabin. It seemed filled with children at first glance. There was a teenage girl who seemed to be in charge of the children. Jesse was sitting on a chair and the children were clustered around him. The older boy was still on watch. Jesse's toddlers were hanging on to him. There were two little girls older than Alia and the little boy was just hanging at the back of the pack. Daryl knew how that felt.

Jesse introduced his flock. The two youngest were James and Cara. The little boy was Matthias. The two girls were Candace and Melody. The two teenagers were Bree and Greg. Daryl nodded, "My wife packed some stuff she thought you might need. Get something to eat, go to the bathroom and let's get going before it gets any worse."

Carol had packed venison sandwiches, dried fruit, jerky, and some cookies left over from the reception. There were diapers and some a couple of jars of homemade baby food that she had made for Judith and hadn't given it to Rick yet. Daryl grabbed some jerky and went out to put fuel in the jeep. Morgan went with him. Neither one could stand to watch the children eat. They were too obviously hungry. They had brought extra chains to put on the jeep and they put those on and filled it with gasoline giving the children time to eat and get ready. It wasn't long before Jesse brought the twins to the jeep and put them in their car seats in the back. Bree sat in the back between them and Greg got in with Jesse. Greg had driven the jeep most of the time as they traveled.

Morgan and Daryl had carried the other children to the Tahoe because they didn't want them to get wet in the snow. Morgan had picked up the two girls and Daryl had Matthias and their bags. They settled in to the back of the Tahoe with their dried fruit and some cookies. Morgan asked, "Did you go to the bathroom?" The girls chorused a "Yes" and Matthias nodded and Daryl could see that he was painfully shy.

Morgan let the way out. He followed the track that Daryl had created on the way in and Jesse followed him. There were trees down along the highway from the heavy snow but nothing had blocked the road. Daryl kept glancing around at the children; they were nibbling at the cookies slowly and he figured they were trying to make them last. They were dirty and thin and he knew Carol would itch to scrub them clean and feed them if she were here. The first hour they were quiet and by the second hour the two girls were talking to each other and asking questions. Matthias didn't say anything, but he was listening.

Jesse slid in a ditch and they used the Tahoe to pull him out. Bree stayed in the jeep with the babies and Greg picked up Candace and Daryl held Matthias and Melody. Morgan pulled the jeep out and they were soon on their way. Candace asked, "Where are we going to live?" Daryl hesitated with his answer. Jesse had told them this morning on the way that Grandma Lydia wanted the girls to go to Emily.

"Did Jesse ever tell you that he had a cousin named Emily? She and her husband have a big farm with cows, chickens, horses, pigs and all sorts of stuff. They have two children, but they would love to have more. You could live there. They are really nice and their house is really close to where Jesse is going to live." Daryl looked out the window at the white landscape. Those girls would be fine with Jesse but they would be better with Emily and Brian. Jesse had his hands full with James and Cara.

Candace ventured, "They have horses?"

Daryl hid his grin. "My little girl Alia loves to go to their house. John and Arya let her ride with them."

Melody asked, "You have a little girl?" Her tone was suspicious and Daryl could hear Morgan chuckle to himself.

Morgan said, "He does have a little girl named Alia and she is only five but smart as can be. Daryl has a wife named Carol and she is sweet as can be. Daryl is a lucky man".

Candace asked, "Do you have horses?" Daryl shook his head no and saw that not having horses was a definite deal breaker with these two girls.

Daryl turned to Matthias, "Do you like horses?" The boy nodded and for the first time made some eye contact with him. Matthias had big blue eyes and Daryl thought that he looked a little like Carol.

Morgan continued to chat with the girls and they told him that they had been with Jesse for a long time. They had lived in the mountains until James and Cara got big enough to travel. Jesse had found them in a car and had taken them in. Greg and Bree were already part of the group when they got there. Jesse had found Matthias not too long after that. Jesse had been out hunting when he found a remote cabin. There was a woman walker tied up outside and a little boy inside the house. Jesse brought Matthias back with him. Daryl figured that the mother had been bitten and had tied herself up so that she wouldn't hurt her boy.

The heavy snow had brought trees down on the road. They used the chain saw to clear the trees out. The kids were left in the vehicles because the noise of the saw would probably draw walkers. Greg helped and they were able to move on but it had taken time. They did let the kids out long enough to a take a bathroom break.

The snow was letting up and it looked a little brighter but that meant that it was clearing up to turn cold. Morgan increased his speed and hoped for the best. There were more houses along the highway now and there was a walker every once in a while. The sun was starting to peek out but there wasn't more than an hour or two of daylight left. Daryl dug some water bottles out of his bag and gave it to the children.

It was getting colder and the slush was icing up. Morgan was driving slower again and Daryl could feel the vehicle slip a little even with the chains. It was fully dark when they started up the mountain to home. The snow was frozen and the incline was so steep that Morgan was sliding all over the road. Daryl said, "Just stop at the next wide spot. We'll walk the rest of the way. No sense getting someone hurt." Morgan signaled to Jesse and they eased off the road.

Jesse carried James and a pack. Bree took Cara. Greg picked up Melody and Morgan had Candace. Daryl had opened the back door to the Tahoe and Matthias had went to him. Morgan and Daryl grabbed their run bags and Greg picked up a bag. Jesse laughed, "It's a good thing I know my way around here in the dark". The moon was waning but it cast its light on the icy road and they started up the mountain.

Daryl stepped carefully. Matthias clung to him and between the boy and the bag he was a little awkward on his feet. He had his knife unsheathed because you never knew what you might find out here. The children were silent and Daryl knew that they had been trained to be silent when they were out in the open like this. No one spoke, Jesse led the way and Bree and Greg were behind him. Daryl and Morgan brought up the rear and everyone listened for anything that could be out there.

Daryl had taken his arm out of his left coat sleeve and held Matthias in his left arm with the coat thrown over him like a blanket. He needed his right arm free in case they ran into trouble. It was a long slow walk but eventually they came to the driveway that would take them to Grandma Lydia's and Emily's house.

There was a light on in the house and Jesse opened the gate with a key. He called out, "It's Jesse." The door opened and Temperance stepped out, "Come on in." She held the door open and they all trooped into the house which was comfortably warm. Brian and John were inside.

Jesse put James down on the dining room table and Bree put Cara down beside him. Temperance moved to look at the children but didn't make eye contact with Jesse. Greg and Morgan put down the girls and Daryl shook off his coat but held onto Matthias.

"Where is Grandma?" Jesse felt his heart race at the thought of something happening to Lydia.

John shuffled his feet a bit. "Lydia moved to my house today. Emily and I have been trying to get her to move in with us since the turn. We have room for more children too. Emily has been moving things all day. We would like it very much if Melody and Candace could live with us. John is just a little older than you Greg and we have a daughter your age Bree and Emily and I want all of you."

Daryl found himself holding onto Matthias a little tighter, "What about this boy? Where does he go?"

Brian looked at Daryl and smiled, "Carol is waiting for you at home. I don't think you better go home unless you bring him with you. She asked Lydia this morning if you all could have Matthias."

Jesse frowned, "The children aren't going to be divvied up like pieces of candy. I love them and I have taken care of them for two years."

Melody asked, "You do have horses, right?" John smiled and picked her up, "I'll let you ride with me and Arya will let Candace ride with her. Have to wait until the snow melts though."

John turned to Greg. "Mom is letting us live in the basement. You'll have your own room and I have mine, but we can hang out together. If you don't like it then you can move back here."

Brian smiled at Bree, "I have horses."

She smiled back, "I love horses, but Jesse needs help with the children."

Temperance was stroking Cara's cheek and the little girl was smiling at her, "I am going to be helping Jesse with these two. Bree, I'll ask for your help when I need it. I don't know all that much about taking care of children but apparently Jesse does".

Jesse said, "Well, I guess our lives were decided while we were away. See how easy it is to let the women run things." He looked at Temperance and this time she met his eyes. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

Brian saw that smile, "Let's all go home now and get settled in. John and I will carry the girls and if you two could carry your stuff that would help. Emily has food and a hot shower waiting on you."

Daryl said to Matthias, "Will you go home with me, buddy?" He looked into those clear blue eyes that had been watching him for hours. Matthias looked at him steadily and nodded. Daryl hugged him for the first time. "Thank you".

Morgan grabbed the two run bags, "Sounds like a plan to me. I have a hot shower and Michonne waiting for me. Let's go Daddy Daryl and hit those mean streets that will take us home". He helped Daryl put his coat back on with Matthias covered up. The McKenzie family followed them out and the house emptied out in less than a minute.

Jesse said, "What happens now?" He really didn't have a clue what was going to happen.

Temperance laughed, "We give these two a warm bath and something to eat. Emily sent over some baby beds that she had. We put them to sleep and you'll take a shower and then we'll go to bed."

"That works for me but let's feed them first. Then the bath and then we'll take a shower together and then we'll go to bed." Jesse was glad to see that there were two high chairs in the kitchen. There was something being kept warm on the stove and he was suddenly hungry.

Daryl and Morgan hurried the rest of the way home. It had been a long day but they could see the lights from the houses now. The snow was cleared from the deck and they could see that everyone was waiting inside. Carol came to the door and opened it and let them in, "Where is Matthias?"

Daryl turned to her, "Good to know who rates a welcome around here." He pushed his coat back and they could see Matthias hanging on to him.

Carol kissed him, "I am glad to see you." She slowly reached her hand out and touched the his

Alia demanded a hug and Daryl stood there with a child in each arm and Michonne had to blink back tears. Carol bustled around getting dinner finished not even bothering to do more than wipe her tears. Daryl sat down on the couch and Matthias sat beside him.

Alia sat beside of Matthias and talked to him, "We have your bed all made. You and I are going to share a room. My name is Alia and you are going to be my brother. Now you need to go wash your hands because we are going to eat dinner." She stood up and held out her hand and Matthias put his hand in hers and they went toward her room.

Michonne helped Carol in the kitchen, "Damn, girl. You keep this up and I am recruiting another mommy and daddy to help out. He is a sweetheart and he looks just like you."

"I think he looks like Daryl." Carol looked at the two exhausted men, "Go take a quick shower and we'll eat dinner."

"You white people all look alike to me", Michonne grumbled.

Carol leaned on her, "This time next year, we'll have your baby to spoil." Michonne leaned back, "That one and counting the five more you will collect this year will make eight. That should be enough."

Carol was glad to see that Matthias was comfortable enough to eat everything on his plate at dinner. She had made chocolate pudding and he devoured that leaving a good deal on his face. Michonne and Eugene did the dishes together while she gave Alia and Matthias a bath together. Alia decided to continue her commentary to Matthias, "You have a penis. That is because you are a boy. Michael has one too, but I don't because I am a girl. I have a vagina instead." Sarah had explained the difference to her.

Carol hid her grin, "Alia scoot on over to your daddy. I need to wash your hair, Matthias. Is that all right." He gave her his trademark nod and she began it wet his hair down.

"Daddy, you must have a penis because you are a boy, right?" Alia looked at Daryl who blushed scarlet. Carol looked at Daryl, "Just wash her hair and she'll get on a new subject in another minute". She was careful with Matthias and he emerged from his shampoo with clean hair and no tears.

She and Daryl toweled their children dry and dressed them in pajamas. They all went back to the great room where the others were. Alia sat on Daryl's lap and somehow Matthias got the courage to curl up on Carol's lap while they all talked. Carol gently rubbed his back and his eyes were beginning to close.

Eugene spoke to Carol, "He doesn't look like the same boy who came in here a couple of hours ago. Lucky boy to have you for a mother and Daryl for a father. "

Carol shook her head, "Lucky us to have been gifted with these children and maybe more to come".

Matthias was a little shaky at bedtime. Daryl held him until he went to sleep while Carol cuddled Alia and they talked until Alia went to sleep.

Carol told him that Michonne was pregnant when they settled into their own bed, "Good, we need more children in this house." He rubbed her back, "Are you tired?"

Carol had been wound up all day and wasn't sleepy right now. "Well, you must have a penis because you are a boy, right?" She chuckled remembering how red Daryl had turned when Alia had asked him that question.

Daryl snorted and let his fingers slide between her legs, "You are a girl and you sure do have a vagina. Seems my having a penis and you having a vagina might allow me to slide right inside you. How about that?" He kissed her and smiled thinking about Elijah and Rule number one. Daryl decided he should take his time. He wanted this to be really good for Carol and he was prepared to go the distance to make it really good.

Carol relaxed into his embrace. "I love you, Daryl. Did your make any resolutions this year?"

"Just to show you that I love you".

AN

I **know it's fluffy, but I wanted to add a boy to the family. Carol and Daryl deserve some happy times.**

**Let's face it, girls do love horses. Melody and Candace are just honest. **

**A review would be appreciated. **


	28. Hard Roads

**This story is going to take another track from now on until its end. Daryl and Carol have adopted a daughter and a son. They have found happiness in their marriage. They will meet challenges coming from evil forces of all kinds. Nothing is ever easy in their world.**

Hard Roads

The first weeks of January were snowy and cold. Carol was busy with Alia and Matthias and settling into her new house. She visited with Grandma Lydia almost every day. She was growing closer to Emily and Jesse and their families. Her marriage to Daryl had given her the confidence to be more open with the others. Rick was making all the right moves to repair their friendship and she was trying to do her part. The group was meeting every day to talk over problems and make plans. Her world revolved around her family and she felt as if she could be perfectly content never to leave the mountain.

Carol was working on laundry one morning when John McKenzie knocked on her door. Grandma Lydia was having chest pains and was going in and out of consciousness. She left Alia and Matthias with Beth and she went with John to the McKenzie farm. Jesse and Emily were in the living room talking when she came in. "We think she has some wrong with her heart. She wants to talk to you, Carol". Jesse was obviously upset and Emily had been crying.

Carol went into Grandma Lydia's room and found that the old woman was propped up in bed. Lydia looked tired but her eyes met Carol with the same love and kindness as ever. "Oh Grandma Lydia, I'm sorry that you aren't feeling well". Carol's voice broke. She couldn't bear to watch this dear woman look so weak.

Grandma Lydia gave a faint smile, "I feel worse than I look. Now let's not waste what little time I have left talking about my health. I need to talk to you and some others before I depart this mortal coil. Are you ready to listen?"

Carol nodded. She wanted to tell Grandma Lydia to save her strength and rest but the old woman would have it her way. Carol sat down by Lydia and took her hand and tried to ignore the truth that was coming to her in waves.

"You see it, don't you? I am dying and that's the truth of it. Don't weep, child. I have had a long life and I am ready to go. More wait for me over there than I know on this side. But, I need to talk to you and some others before I go." Lydia's voice seemed to grow stronger and she squeezed Carol's hand lovingly. "I love you, Carol and it hurts me to tell you that I am going to leave you. You are happy and content and I have to tell you some hard truths before I go."

Carol wiped her face with a soft washcloth and bent and kissed her hand, "You need to rest."

Lydia said, "No, you need to know this. You are going to be the oldest female in our family. Nancy was the oldest girl and had the most of the sight; Jesse's mother was the only daughter and she left no daughters behind. After Nancy and Catherine passed I received more of the sight that I had. You have it and when I pass you will get more. Use it, Carol to save your family and the people on this mountain. Stop being afraid because you made a wrong call at the prison. You were being swamped with visions and you didn't understand the sight. Think of all the right calls you made. Trusting Morgan and joining with him to bring down Terminus was an example of a right call. Listen, stop hiding from the sight and start using it. The Governor is dead and Terminus is destroyed but the next enemy will come wrapped in an army uniform and the flag of the United States. You must prepare the whole mountain to withstand that army or all will be lost."

Lydia slumped back a little, "Now, I want to talk to Daryl, Michonne, Morgan, and Rick. Send them to me today." Her eyes met Carol's, "Go, child. I haven't forever. I am going to take a nap until Rick gets here". Her eyes closed and Carol went out to the living room to send John to get Rick at the barn. Daryl, Morgan, and Michonne were taking advantage of a break in the weather to go on a run to Adair.

Carol, Jesse, and Emily sat in Lydia's room until Rick came in. Lydia woke up then, "Go on out, children. Rick and I need to have a little talk." The cousins obeyed and Rick was left to stand by the old woman's bedside. "Rick, do you believe I have the sight?"

Rick hesitated, "I don't believe in that kind of thing."

Lydia said, "Your true name is Jacob Richard Grimes. You are named after an uncle who was a bit of a scoundrel and you chose to be called Rick instead of Jacob. Am I right?"

Rick started, "How can you know that?"

Lydia, "You need to listen. Carol has the sight; she has been trying to hide from it. You need to tuyou will do it. You'll be rewarded for your loyalty. It is always better to be on the side of the winning horse. "

"What if what she wants to do is wrong?" Rick remembered the woman who killed two of their own.

"Carol was given visions of the death and destruction that was coming. It confused her and she acted hastily. She is stronger now and she'll listen to all of you, but you must right now swear to me that you will allow her to be your leader." Lydia was determined that Rick understood the new chain of command.

Rick turned away ready to leave and Lydia touched him and he was filled with visions of the horrors of the cell block that housed the flu patients, the walls tumbling down, and the prison burning. Those were the visions that had pushed Carol into action. He saw David already turned and stumbling out to bite Carl. Karen choking on her own blood while her body convulsed with pain. He looked back and she nodded. He sat down in the chair beside of Lydia. He thought of Hershel and Michonne waiting at the fence line with the Governor. He wished he had taken a shot and killed the Governor where he stood before he decapitated Hershel and ordered the tank into the prison. Carol might have been able to warn him before they came. He sighed and stood up, "I promise that my allegiance and my trust will be in my leader, Carol McAllister-Dixon." He met Lydia's eyes and smiled.

Lydia nodded, "Now I need Jesse and Emily to come in, Tell Carol to stay out while I talk to them."

Rick bent and kissed her goodbye,

Emily and Jesse came in and stood on either side of Lydia and they each took her hand. She shook her hand at them, "I have loved you every day of your lives. Nancy told me that her children and grandchildren were to be a blessing to her and me. Carol is going to need you. Jesse, you are a warrior and Carol is going to need you at her side. The enemy that is coming will be dressed as a soldier but he is an evil man. He is gathering an army of men like him who will justify killing your children because of their race. He hates all people of color and he worships at the altar of the National Socialist Party and his god is Adolf Hitler. He will come in late spring to recruit soldiers to his army. They will either go willingly or by force. You and Carol must stop him before he gets stronger." She stopped then and looked at him with so much love that he was moved to tears again.

Jesse bent and kissed Lydia's hand, "I love you and I understand. There are easy roads to walk and hard roads and we will have to travel the hard road to survive."

Lydia looked next at Emily. "Carol will get more sight when I pass but you'll get a share. You will need to help her with her children. She is going to be called away at times and she'll need a safe place for her children. You have to leave your comfort zone and go out with Carol and help survivors in any way you can. Hungry desperate people turn to anyone who offers hope. All of you must help the ones who need it. "

Emily bent and kissed her hand, "I will help in any way I can. I love you, Grandma and I love Carol. She is like a sister to me."

Lydia smiled, "You three will be brother and sisters from now on. Now let me sleep until Michonne, Morgan, and Daryl get here." She closed her eyes and they tiptoed out.

Michonne, Morgan, and Daryl were met by John on the mountain road and he directed them toward McKenzie Farm. They waited in the living room with Brian until Grandma Lydia woke up and asked for them.

Michonne and Morgan stood by Lydia's bed. They were both shocked at how weak she was but there was a determined look on her face. "I'm dying but don't waste time mourning me yet. I know that you both love Carol and I want you to promise to have her back after I am gone. "

They both nodded and Michonne said, "We will always protect her. She is my sister."

Lydia said, "There is trouble coming and the only way to survive is to listen and follow her leadership". They nodded and she said, "Congratulations on the baby by the way and send in Daryl. Now kiss me goodbye and know that I loved you both." They each kissed her cheek and their tears fell on her pillow.

Daryl came in and stood by Lydia. She was drifting in and out of consciousness and he knew that she was struggling to stay here for a little longer. She focused her eyes on him, "Ah, the hunter comes. I know that you love her, but she is more than your wife and your children's mother. Carol will need you at her side and not pulling her back."

Daryl wanted to tell the old woman no. He and Carol were building a family and they were happy. Couldn't the world just leave them the hell alone? He wanted the life he had now and not the one the old woman wanted for them.

"The man who is coming will kill Alia because she is of mixed race." Lydia said.

Daryl closed his eyes and thought of a world without Alia in it. Carol would never forgive herself and him if they didn't do everything in their power to protect their daughter. "I will be at her side and not pull her back. We will find a way to kill this bastard."

The old woman said, "Carol is going to have a baby. She doesn't know yet. Pretend to be surprised when she tells you. It's a girl. Now go on out and send in my grandchildren."

Daryl bent and kissed her, "I love you and I wish we had more time together. You are a hell of a woman Lydia McAllister." He was crying as he went back to the living room and told the three to come back in.

Lydia prayed for enough strength to tell them goodbye. Jesse, Emily, and Carol came back into the room. They had to stand close to her to hear. "Jesse, take all that I own as yours. Emily, I'll be with your Anne soon." Lydia stopped and closed her eyes for a bit and then opened them again, "Carol, when I pass over I want you to use that knife that you carry to put me down. Promise now." Carol nodded.

Lydia rested a minute and then said, "I know what I ask is hard but it must be done. The light has to defeat the darkness or it will take over everything. I love you and I know that you will be strong enough to finish your fight. Mine is nearly over. Now stay with me 'til I pass." She closed her eyes.

They sat beside her until the middle of the night when Lydia's breathing became lighter and lighter. Carol was holding her hand and keeping track of her pulse. She knew that the end was close and they formed a circle with Carol holding Lydia's right hand with her left hand and holding Jesse's hand with her right. Jesse was sitting on the bed by Lydia and holding Emily's hand left and Emily held on to Lydia's left hand. They all felt the life go out of Lydia and they turned loose and stood back until Carol did what she had to do.

Daryl was waiting to walk Carol back to their house. He held her hand and they walked slowly home. Michonne was up when they got home and she had taken care of the children. She hugged Carol and said, "I am so sorry for your loss".

"Losing Grandma Lydia was all our loss. She loved all of us so much. I'm going to bed now. Tomorrow we will all have to sit down and talk about what must be done this winter before that army lands on our doorstep."

Carol went toward the children's bedroom with Daryl following. They checked on Matthias who was prone to kick off covers in the night and who would crawl in bed with Alia when he got cold. He was all tucked in and she bent and kissed him and Daryl did too. Alia was asleep with her bird book by her side. She bent and kissed Alia and when she touched her lips to the girl's cheek Carol saw her first vision of him, the man in the army uniform. She recoiled back but then steadied herself. Daryl put his arms around her, "You alright?"

Carol knew that she must let the visions come so that she could gather as much information about him as possible. "Just saw him. Army uniform. Maybe forty-forty five. Average height. He's all twisted inside."

Daryl put his hand down and touched Alia's hair. "We'll stop him. You're not alone here. Remember that." She nodded again.

Back in their room Carol decided to take a shower. She went into the bathroom and stripped quickly and let the hot water run down over her body. Daryl followed her into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He listened for a minute and then went back to their bedroom. He lit the lamp and read the same page of his book over and over. Finally Carol came back into the room and he saw that she was nude under her robe. The warm water had turned her a slight pink and he knew he was in real trouble here.

She took off the robe and settled into bed beside him. Carol usually slept in an oversize t shirt or a night gown. She had turned her back to him. Daryl remembered Lydia telling him that Carol was pregnant but that she didn't know it. They would have a daughter. He put a hand on her shoulder and she turned toward him and burrowed into his chest. Daryl was hoping to be supportive and loving and that little Daryl would cooperate and take a nice long nap. He patted her shoulder again and she cried for a bit. He held her close and he thought that she was going to sleep until she kissed his chest and ran her hand down and rubbed his stomach.

Daryl decided that he could be loving and supportive while they had sex. He kissed her tentatively and she responded in a way that said that she wasn't opposed to the idea. Later, she curled up against him to go to sleep and he held until she drifted off. Daryl stayed awake thinking about the events of the day. He was going to make some more bolts in the few days. He had hoped that his days of needing bolts for anything but hunting for food were over. He was going to be prepared for whatever would come their way.

AN

**I hope you like the new direction in the story.**

**Please review and let me know.**


End file.
